


Seeing The Glass Half Full

by Jessss2016



Series: The Brightside [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Another 'Portal leads somewhere else', Badass Buffy, Badass Steve, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, Cherrypicking canon, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, General Badassary, Howling Commando's are good bro's, Mutants, Not quite MCU. Not quite 616, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slayers would hunt Hydra's, The Gift AU, Time Travel, Ultimate Buffy, badass peggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessss2016/pseuds/Jessss2016
Summary: She never expected to wake up... Not after jumping in Glory's portal. Let alone in Nazi occupied France. Now the worlds at war and a cult named after a mythical monster is trying to kill them all. It’s a good thing Buffy is really good a fighting monsters.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I have had this sitting on my computer for a while now (See years). I figured I might as well post it.  
This is Buffy in the Marvel world. It's not quite the MCU, but it's not quite the comics either. A bit Buffy AU also, with no knowledge or mention of Marvel. But it also could be because Buffy doesn't read comics.....  
Quite a few chapters of this have been written. (A first for me) I just need to clean them up, I'll post more if people want it.

Work Text:

Disclaimer. I do not own. I do not claim to own. I do not want to own….seriously I wouldn’t want to responsibly. 

Seeing the Glass Half Full

Chapter One.

The last thing Buffy expected when she died was to wake up.

To be fair she wasn’t actually sure she had died, but she had been so sure that she would. The whole swan drive through a magic portal thing, seemed like a sure exit strategy. Not to mention Glory’s portal itself, entering that thing, had sure as hell felt like she was going to die.

Which was why it was so surprising for her to wake up and find herself staring up at the blue sky above her. It was quiet where she lay, the ground beneath her back felt like dirt and grass and not the concert she had been falling towards.

Wind blew through the surrounding trees, causing the long branches to sway into her line of sight. Dirt? She wondered. Her thoughts a dizzy faint thing, Trees? Where am I? She wondered dimly if she was in the woodlands outside Sunnydale. It wasn’t an area she knew well, save for the occasional patrol. People tended to avoid it at night and because of that, so did the vampires. 

She tried to look around to see if anything familiar stood out, but she couldn’t seem to move her head. She might not be dead, but it still felt as if someone had stuffed her into a blender and hit puree.  
She wondered for a moment how it was physically possible for her hair to hurt. 

She gave a soft groan of exhaustion and annoyance before giving up trying to sit up. Flopping back onto the cold ground she promised herself, she would never again dive into a magic portal from a tower made by crazy people.

You know, just in case something like that happened again.

#SC#

She finally managed to will herself to her feet. And with no other direction in mind, save for a strong gut feeling, started walking through the trees.

Woodland finally headed turning into large rolling grass fields, like something out of a country painting. The grassy plains would have been a picturesque scene, had Buffy not spent the last few hours trudging across them. Just when Buffy had decided green was fast becoming her most hated colour, she came across her first sign of life. 

An old dirt road. She started down the road with a little more enthusiasm then she’d had crossing the fields. Which was none. Infinitely thankful that she had been wearing her ass-kicking heels pre-portal as opposed to say any other kind of heel. Grassy fields where not friendly on heels, and the frustration of having to dig her heel out of the soft dirt would have taken its toll. But now everything else was taking its toll instead.

Her forest stained sweater, one of her favourites, for one thing. Though a comfortable wear for night time Sunnydale, wasn’t really keeping out the building chill of …. wherever she was.

She turned to watch the sun, noticing it was close to setting. The night-time would only be colder. She could handle the cold, better than a regular person could. But she was still a modern girl, and a Californian one at that. 

Used to warmer weather and air-conditioning. 

The sun was mostly set by the time Buffy found her next sign of life. She slowed her determined march as she moved past a row of burnt out houses. Not much left of them but rubble and deep gorges in the ground. The were no bodies and no other signs that people had once been here, but there was something about the rubble that sent a shiver down Buffy’s spine. It might have had something to do with the faint glow she could see in the distance. It looked like something was a on fire.

Thankfully her path led her away from the glow, and straight to her next sign of life. This time however seemed so much more promising. Houses, small and quant started appearing before a village that was almost big enough to be called a small town appeared. Buffy swallowed the urge to laugh or cry, or maybe even break into song, and doubled her speed.

Dirt roads gave way to cobblestones and larger houses. And the sound of voices started drifting through the air. There were a few people around on the cobbled paths, making their way through their tiny town. Buffy joyful at the sight of other people almost ran towards them but found after a couple of steps forward, she didn’t need to.

A little old lady hobbled her way past Buffy. Her back bowed and cane tapping with each step. Buffy stepped forward to ask where they were? And could she have a phone? Or a shower maybe. When the elderly lady froze at the sight of her. Ducking down to hide her face behind the shawl she had tied over her head and fled away from Buffy as fast as she could.

The woman cried out something almost fearfully, something in another language. Something that sounded almost…

“…French?” Buffy questioned herself as she worked to identify the language from her limited sample collection. “Is that…. French?”

She may have taken French in high school and may have even somehow passed it. She might still have reoccurring nightmares about the exam that were scarier than some monsters she’d faced. But all she could remember now was how to say Hello. Yes and no, and where’s the toilet.

“Heeyy…uh …huh?” Buffy was left blinking after quickly fleeing woman, vaguely surprised by the speed the old lady moved at. She huffed a huge sigh in frustration. “Great! Nice start.”

“Okay…. okay.” She muttered to herself trying to work out what was happening to her, or rather what had already happened. “Swirling hell god portal takes me to…. France?” 

She turned her attention to the stars. “Is this the universes way of sending me on vacation? Cause I know I’m due one! but I would have preferred Hawaii!”

#SC#

She could have knocked on a door a maybe found someone that spoke English. Got her hands on a phone and called home. But she didn’t. There was something going on in this town, a good number of houses looked abandoned. The whole place was putting her on edge. Not to mention the reaction the old lady had had. It wasn’t annoyance that had sent her scurrying away, Buffy knew fear when she saw it. There was something weird going on, she could almost taste it.

It tasted vaguely like ashes. But that might have been the smell of smoke in the air.

She found a small alley way between two houses. It was more a passageway, then the alleys she’d hunted in back home. Plus, it was a lot cleaner. She settled down just out of sight, near the mouth of the alley. Back against the wall, knees drawn up against her chest, eyes staring into nothing.

Dawnie, she thought. The image of her little sister came clearly to mind. Right before…right before Buffy had jumped. Her tear streaked face staring after her as she ran to what she’d thought to be her death. She had been so sure she was going to die. She had accepted it. She had even been willing to, if it meant her little sister had gotten to live. 

Maybe she had let Spike’s annoying ‘Deathwish’ talks, and the whole ‘Death is your gift’ thing, get to her. Because of her readiness to jump. How quickly she had accepted it, as if she had expected it.

But now here she was sitting in some alley, in what she thought was rural France. Wondering what she was going to say when she saw Dawnie again. She found herself thankful that she had survived. Glad the she had lived.

I’m sorry I scared you Dawnie, Willow, Xander, Giles. She thought, But I’m okay, and I’m coming home. 

Emotional exhaustion more than physically finally caught up with her, as her head dropped forward. Maybe things will be clearer in the day, she thought fuzzily, and she dropped off to sleep.

#SC#

She knew she was dreaming even if she hadn’t been sitting in the theatre of Sunnydale high. As if the whole school hadn’t been reduced to rubble by Buffy and her friends during their graduation. There was no one else in the audience, the seemly endless rows of seats were dark and empty.

The stage however was lit up with lights. There was a large painted backdrop of a river, surrounded by large props of rocks and shattered bones. One skull was painted red with blood. 

Xander was standing in the middle of the stage, dressed like Kevin Sorbo, or rather his character from Hercules, the Legendary Journeys. He stepped forward, and with all the acting skill he had displayed during the school’s talent show. His one and only Snyder forced acting experience. Proclaimed himself to be Heracles, on the second of his twelve labours.

Willow walked onto the stage next and with the same woefully wooden acting, held her sword prop up to the audience of just Buffy and introduced herself as Iolaus. She announced that they should use a firebrand on the multi headed serpent and cauterize the wounds. Preventing two more heads from taking the place of the severed one.

“Personally, I find the best way to kill something like that is to go for the heart,” Spike’s voice remarked next to her, and Buffy turned to look. He was leaning back in his chair watching the performance as if he was watching the best play around.  
“Either that,” Giles agreed from her other side, eating from a box of popcorn. “Or crush it’s body. No body no heads to grow from.”

A sudden fierce flare of blue light came from the corner of her eye and Buffy turned around in her chair to look. But there was nothing there, literally nothing. Just an endless expanse of nothing. Faint flashes of colours came in the distance. Along with the blue came yellow, red, purple, green and orange.

She winced slightly, even in the dream state the lights made her head hurt. She turned back to the stage. Realising as she did so Spike and Giles were gone and there were other people in the audience with her now. The seats were full of people dressed in dated military gear. The stage was different to. 

Gone was Xander and Willow and the river backdrop, in its place hung a large American flag. A short skinny blond man stood in front of it. He stepped forward casting a disproportionately large shadow across the stage. He gave her a salute, before turning around and punching what looked like Adolf Hitler in the face.

#SC#

There was a strange vibration in the air, almost a humming. It jerked her from sleep to wide awake, just before something nearby exploded in a fiery flash of flames and debris. The wall behind her lurched as smoke and rubble flew past the mouth of the alley.

She was on her feet and moving before the second blast it, burying the alleyway behind her in fallen rubble. 

All around her people were screaming as the ran fleeing from the buildings. As more high-pitched sounds followed by explosions that lit the night up with its fury. The little town that had look so quant and picturesque was on fire, with explosions of debris and flames all around her.

Buffy watched with shocked wide eyes at the fallen bodies around her. She came to the conclusion that she had been wrong all along. She had died from the portal. She had to be dead, because this was hell.

A nearby scream knocked her out of her stupor, and into action. Snatching up a fallen young boy and running him into the arms of his screaming reaching mother. The blasts had slowed thankfully, but it didn’t mean the attack was over. As the report of a rifle came, almost unnaturally loud. Almost as if it had been fired right next to Buffy’s ear. Across the town square a man jerked and fell. Chaos ruled around her, and Buffy’s began to shove those near her into running. Loud grinding gears echoed, and the large shape of a metal vehicle came crashing through the destroyed houses.

A tank! Buffy recognised with numb disbelief. That’s a tank! 

Buffy vs. a Tank was not a conflict that Buffy herself had ever really thought about. Now watching the hulking metal frame swivel its massive canon to fire its deadly shot at the town. She decided that right now was not the best time to come up with an answer to that confrontation. Especially as more armed men dressed in black combat gear, appeared through the rubble the tank had left. 

Large bug like eyes, of the black gas masks, glinted with the flames around them. Staring ghoulishly as they fired into the fleeing people. Buffy didn’t think, as she moved through the people towards the soldiers. The tank conflict she’d avoid for now, but the men… she could deal with them.

Taking advantage of the smoke and chaos, Buffy closed in on one of the soldiers before he even registered the counterattack. Not that they had been expecting one obviously, they had attacked a defenceless town.

The thought made her blood boil.

They might have been humans. Amoral, probably evil humans. But they were still trained soldiers. The man reacted surprisingly fast despite his initial surprise. Didn’t help him much, considering he was up against a pissed off experienced Slayer. She knocked the rifle from his grasp and kicked him in the knee, dropping him to the ground. She followed it up with a stronger than necessary punch to the face. 

One of his buddies noticed the attack, spinning out the aim his rifle at her. Buffy not having any weapons of her own, did what Buffy did best, and improvised. She grabbed hold of the unconscious man and threw in at the other man. The force knocked him back into a partially destroyed wall, both men tumbled to the ground out cold.

There was a shout. It was in another language and it didn’t sound French to Buffy. She wasn’t sure what happened next. One second, she was running towards her next target, the next her right leg jerked and gave out underneath her. She landed in an awkward tripod position as she looked down to gap at her leg. Watching as the red bloomed across the denim clad thigh. 

She’d been shot.

Instinct, hearing or lucky guess had her pushing herself to the side just as a bullet bit into the ground right where her head had been. She really couldn’t tell, but then again, she’d never been shot at by a sniper before. 

The bullet in her leg pulled and burned in a way she’d never experienced. But she was no stranger to pain. She’d been stabbed, clawed and sliced. She had fought with master vampires and demons, not only that she had survived going toe to toe against a Hell god. On one occasion she had even fallen off a building. But she had never been shot. She decided right then and there that was didn’t like it. She really, really didn’t like it.

She made her feelings on the matter known when she punched another soldier so hard, he flew backward. By this time the men around her had realised that there was something different about this tiny blond and that she might be a bigger threat then they had originally thought.

More shouts erupted in that foreign language, as the men all turned their attention and rifles on her alone. A loud whirling sound signalled the tank moving to aim itself at her as well.

It seemed that the Buffy vs. The tank question might be getting an answer sooner than expected.

More shouting came, and Buffy frowned in confusion. Is that? She thought looking from gas masked soldier to gas masked soldier, Is that German?

#SC#

It took a few moments for them all to gather around her. All different distances and position, more ground then she could hope to cover before someone got another shot at her.

One gunman approached her with an almost smug walk, pulling his rifle back to slam the butt of it into her face. His smugness faded when she didn’t drop as expected. Instead rolling her head slightly with the blow before turning back to glare at him.

He faltered her a moment, before pulling back to hit her again. Only to have her catch the butt before it made contact. He tugged on the weapon, trying to pull it free with no luck. The men around her started shouting at her in German again. She noticed a couple of them had villages as hostages and let go on the rifle. Not even blinking as the soldier stumbled backward with the sudden loss of her grip. 

He spun the rifle and aim in right between her eyes. Even as another stepped forward, striking at her wounded leg. She went down to her knee, looking up just in time to see two rifle butts coming for her face. The world hazed out for a second, as she heard distant shouting and the sound of more people gathering around her.

Every Slayer instinct screamed at her to get up. Something landed on her wounded leg, and she cried out kicking. She was pretty sure she’d just sent someone flying. Something thin and sharp, was slammed into her arm and she felt the heady flood of drugs clouding her head.

“No!” She muttered gasping, “No-no-no-no…” Fighting spirit and body fighting the pull. Someone called out something and a second prick followed, and she felt her body slacken as her eyelids flicked. Her vision hazing in and out. She watched dazedly as gas masked soldiers leant in over her. She mumbled one last word, before she was out.

“… Jerks.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "*Speaking*" Is another language. In this case German.

Chapter Two

She didn’t know how long she was out for. She had a vague hazy memory of waking up on what could have been an airplane. Despite her fogginess, she did remember that she had surprised the man guarding her. That was right before he had jabbed her again, and she’d drifted back off the oblivion.

The next time she woke up it was different and so much worse.

Her head felt as if it were stuffed with cotton wool, pressing against her sinuses and drying out her mouth. It took two attempts just to raise her head from it slumped position. Only to wish she hadn’t as the pressure in her head increased and her stomach rolled with the motion. 

Thankfully she felt the fog clear quickly. Releasing her senses and fading away. Her body was already working to fight off the drugs.

Slayer instinct cried out to her. Snapping her eyes opening, she had shoved her previous discomfort aside as if it never was. The room was dark, which wasn’t surprising. It was basically in the hostage cliché checklist. It seemed to be working for them although, giving the creepy prisoner vibes the area gave off. The room was old, not in a run-down way. But in an old like stone walls and floor way. There was very little furniture in the room, save for the chair she was sitting on.

She pulled at her arms and legs, looking down as something resisted the movement. She was chained to a chair. She shifted slighting looking down. Yep, she thought, I’m chained to a chair that’s bolted to the ground. She planted her feet on the ground and pressed, trying to leverage herself free. Nothing much happened, expect a slightly groan from the chair. She tensed slight to test the chains when her thigh gave a slight twinge  
.  
She looked down at the leg. A simple bandage was wrapped around her leg, the off-white material stained with small patches of blood. That’s right, she remembered, she’d been shot in the leg… by a sniper.

For a moment it felt as if her headache was back. 

All thoughts of pain and bullets faded as the old wooded door across from her swung open. Buffy turned her attention on to the new arrives with Slayer focus. In walked a tall pale man, his dark hair slicked back and thinning. His expression was bland, but there was a cruel twist to his lips even as he met her gaze blankly. He stepped aside allowing another man to enter. This one was as different from the first as night was to day. Shorter with wild greying hair, small round glasses preached in front of confused kind eyes.

“*You will have to explain something to me Doctor?*” The German that came from the tall man abrupt and completely unexpected to Buffy. And completely indecipherable. As she looked from person to person uncomprehensive. “*I was under the impression that the serum was not ready for human testing.*” 

“*It’s not! It may never be,*” The older man sounded defensive and maybe a bit desperate. But what ever he said, the taller man clearly didn’t like as he pulled out a hand gun. Buffy herself didn’t use guns, but she had had …encounters with them. Like being shot at by the police, a run in with werewolf hunters and Jonathan’s attempted suicide by high powered rifle. Buffy might had some experience with guns, and this one was different from any she’d ever seen. It didn’t make it any less dangerous.

“Hey Pyscho!” She called finally breaking her silence. “Wanna calm down?... And maybe explain? Explaining would be good. While we’re explaining can you tell me, what’s with the chains?!”

“An American?” The tall man remarked in English, turning his head to look at her before twisting her whole body. Like a serpent. “And here I thought America had not entered the war.”

“War?” Buffy repeated blankly, before little things started adding up into one startling fact. The French town attacked by tanks, the uniform on the man in front of her, the strange style of his gun. She twisted her head slightly finally noticing the red flag wall hanging. With the large black Swastika stamped almost aggressively on it.

“Oh no,” She breathed, having watched enough classic World War Two movies to recognise the setting. Xander’s obsession with all things Indiana Jones had helped with that.

Nazi’s, Buffy realised. Followed by a long series of how, what, when and finally how again. Before settling on. This isn’t possible.

“You are a very lucky fraulein,” The tall man remarked, stepping forward to circle her chair. Cruel eyes scanning her with something with made her skin crawl. While it wasn’t sexual at all, it was covetous. “Such talents, my men tell me you have.”  
Oh crap, Buffy thought simply.

He reached out to tug on her blond hair. She pulled away, casting a quick glance at the guards flanking the door. Like badly dressed gargoyles. 

“The Fuhrer might be interested in your Aryan looks,” The man stated ignoring her attention, before leaning forward to tug the blood-stained bandage free. “But I am more interest in this.”

He tore at her jeans widening the hole, uncaring of the wound that might have been underneath. That should have been underneath, had her slayer healing already been well on the way to healing it. He turned what could only be, a smug look to the the man. “Well Doktor?” 

The Doctor seemed forward, pushing his glasses up his nose. His eyes showing his confusion and his shock.

“That’s not possible.” He blinked at the wound then at the taller man, “You said she was shot?”

The Nazi didn’t reply, merely arched an eyebrow at the Doctor. “You know nothing about this?” He asked, gesturing to Buffy. He Ignored her offended ‘Hey!’ at being referred to as ‘this’.

“Perhaps the are others more advanced than you in your research hmmm?” The Nazi seemed to taunt, “Others that are already testing? Are you yet ready to start human testing?”

“Hey!” Buffy called indignantly, “I’m not a test subject!” She glared at one man than the other. “For anybody!”

“Indeed?” The Nazi turned that arched eyebrow on her, before looking the Doctor. “We shall see.”

He stepped back and gestured to the Doctor. The greying man stepped forward approaching her slowly. Buffy tensed slightly not knowing what he had planned. But that was when she got a proper look at him. His face was unhealthy pale with dark almost bruise like marks under each eye. Buffy realised that he looked like someone that didn’t want to be there, any more than she did.

He stopped a few steps away from her, casting an uncertain look to the taller man. 

“If I could have some privacy,” The Doctor asked. “Herr Schmidt.”

“Very well,” The taller man replied with ease and confidence of man that thought he held all the cards. “Keep me apprised Doktor.” With a snap of his boot heels, he turned and walked from the room. The heavy wooden door slamming behind him, a bolt turning a moment later.

The gas masked gargoyles stayed where they were.

#SC#

Abraham Erskine was a desperate man. He was also a broken one. Once he had, had a life. A family that he had loved. His work could have saved lives, he knew that. His formula could have cured illness and created better chances for people. But instead it had called death down upon him. Schmidt and his Hydra had come sweeping into his home, capturing him and his family. 

His family was taken from him. They were probably already dead. Doomed from the beginning because of their Jewish blood. He had been taken to this building, in the middle of nowhere to continue the work on his formula. To what end he didn’t know, they never told him anything. But he was an intelligent man and he could guess.

And his formula wasn’t ready. It would never he ready for a man like Schmidt.

Still in this place. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. They threatened and boasted and still he dragged his feet. He would not give these madmen his formula. It became an endless circle of days. Until one day Schmidt pulled him from his lab. He hadn’t known what to expect, but it was still a surprise to see what awaited him.

A woman. Slight and young, with long blond hair. Looking tiny and vulnerable in her dirty bloody clothes. But her light eyes seemed dark with focused staring, and Erskine fought the urge to take a step back. Schmidt stepping into the holding cell ahead of him, and his guards moved to flank to open door.

Schmidt tone was dripped with a smug taunt, at this woman’s very existence. The greedy looks he cast her, and the almost jealous sheen to his eyes caused the hair of Erskine neck to stand on head. The young woman met him head on, spitting gumption and fire despite being in the present of a clearly powerful and evil man. 

This woman, this girl. Was impossible. Her healing, her reported strength and fighting skill. She wasn’t a result of his formula. His wasn’t ready yet, he’d seen to that. Had someone else been researching as well? Was this something else? 

He stopped his thought process and simply looked at her. Taken in the heavy chains, the dirty bloody clothing. Whatever scientific curiously she might have been, was lost. As he realised this was another life ruined by Hydra, by the Nazi’s.

As Schmidt strode from the room. Erskine turned and grabbed a near by chair, dragging it across and sinking down into it with a sigh. He reached up to pull of his glasses and rub at his eyes.

“Sooooo….” The soft American voice started after a moment of silence, and Erskine found himself look up to her face to face. She tilted her head slight and continued. “Come here often?”

He couldn’t control the soft snort of laughter that escaped him, at the completely random and inappropriate question. She seemed to realise this herself, if the slight wince she gave was any indication. 

“More often then I’d like,” He admitted.

“Sorry,” She replied after a moment. As if she wasn’t the one chained to a chair. He said as much to her.

“Yeah,” She replied, looking down at them as if just remembering they were there. “You don’t suppose you could….?”

“I don’t have to key,” He answered watching her nod as if she had expected nothing else. He felt the need to warn her though. “Even if you did get loose, you would not get far.”

“You’d be surprised.” Was her simple and flat toned reply. As if she was simply stating fact.

“Heightened speed, strength and healing?” Erskine listed, watching as the woman pursed it lips.

“Okay maybe you wouldn’t be surprised,” She replied in deadpan.

“Your…. abilities?” Erskine questioned glancing over his shoulder as if to check if Schmidt hadn’t suddenly just reappeared. “Where did they come from?”

The blond woman’s face seemed to close down, before settling like stone.

“Not an experiment,” She said flatly, her eyes hardening.

“No,” Erskine replied softly shaking his head, “I don’t think you are.”

A second later her face seemed to loosen, and the entire mood of the room lightened with her. She shrugged as much as the chains allowed her. She said softly. “Not that is really matters right now,”

Erskine frowned at the statement back didn’t push for the meaning, he simply tried again. “May I ask. How did you get those abilities? Did someone give them to you?”

“What?!” Whatever moroseness that had settled over the woman was shaken off as she jerked in her seat. “NO! I was a normal girl until I was about fifteen and then they…. activated.”

“Activated?” Erskine repeated wondering at the word use. “Do you know what activated them?”

“Ehhh….” The girl shifted again and then seemed to slump. “No not really. Just one day nothing, next day hello powers.” 

He had a feeling she was telling the truth, if in a rather strange way of saying it, just not all of it. 

“I’ve heard stories like that before,” Erskine admitted watching the girl’s eyes widen in shock. “Normal people suddenly developing…powers. People think that they are myths. But I suppose it could explain…”

“Explain me?” She finished with a snort. “As opposed to what?”

“I was working on a formula that would great enhance a human,” Erskine explained, watching as the woman seemed to take his explanation easy enough. “This serum would give increased strength and speed. Among other things.”

“…And this Schmidie,” He felt a small burst of wiry amusement as the woman’s lips twisted the Hydra leaders name. “He wants it?”

“Schmidt has long believed there is power in the Earth,” Erskine explained heavily. “Something left her by the Gods, something that only a superior human can get too.”

“…Oh.” The woman’s face seemed to shift thoughtfully, before settling on open curiosity. “Which Gods?”

Her face shifted at his stunned expression, moving from curious to self-conscious her green eyes flicking around the room before settling on the flag wall hanging.

“Hey funny question….” She started pursing her lips as if unknowing how to phrase her query. Before she obviously decided just to dive straight in. “What’s the date? The year?” 

An odd question from an oddly dressed girl, with an dd way of speaking. There was no harm in it, so Erskine answered her. He should have expected the odd reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted this a lot sooner then I expected myself. It seems I an susceptible to bribes lol. In the form of review and comments.  
So thank you so much for the comments and kudos!  
And thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed. I’ll try to have to next chapter up soon. It helps to know that people are reading this. So please leave a comment and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Some....grossness

Chapter 3

1940

She’d been in a semi state of shock since she’d heard the date. She’d known the portal had thrown her halfway across the world. But to find out that it had sent her back in time as well. She’d worked out earlier where she was, the uniforms and the flag. But deep down she had been hoping, that she’d been sucked into some weird role-play cult.

People that might have seen Indiana Jones too many times, like Xander. But to hear it stated so simply, after she’d asked Erskine for the date, had felt like a blow.

1940

“Well…I…. I mean it’s not possible,” She had continued to deny, her voice raising despite Erskine’s confused attempts to calm her. “It can’t be! …Or is it? Is it possible?”

“Is what possible?” Erskine had questioned, frowning in bewilderment and concern.

“Did you get the year wrong?”

“I can assure you,” Erskine said softly as calmingly as he could. “That it is November 7th, 1940.” 

“Well….” She’d said faintly, unsure what she was going to say or why she was even still talking. “…. Okay then.”

After her freak out. Moving past the how’s and why’s was easy enough, when she simply thought of the ‘what now’s’.

Finding out that she’d somehow time travelled, didn’t change to fact that she was sitting in some crazy Nazi’s summer palace. Right at this moment she had more important issues to worry about. After she got away, she could worry more about the date. She remembered less about high school History than she did about high school French.

But even if she could remember. She doubted the class offered step-step accounts of 1940’s, for the lost time traveller.

“If someone asks me an Algebra question, I’m just….” Buffy muttered, telling herself she was not pouting. “I’m…. well I’m going to do something.”

They finally did let her out of the chains. But they waited until she was unconscious to do so. Pumping her full of whatever drug had knocked her out the first time and leaving her to wake up in a prison cell. Complete with bars. 

She came to on the cold stone floor. When she moved to stand up, her thigh flared with more pain then before. Buffy looked down to see a properly applied medical bandage, rather than the slap hazard job that had been there previously. Her jeans had been cut away. She could tell by the frayed edges around the bandage. 

She sat there staring at it longer than was necessary. The obvious care to the wound’s dressing was a far cry from all her other treatment at her capture’s hands. 

She’d curled up in the corner, hugged her legs and she rested her head on her knees. When she had d gotten up earlier and approached the door, it had been instantly met with the sound of multiple rifles aiming at her. Had she been in the open, with room to move. She might have entertained the thought of breaking through the prison and taking these men out. But as she was, it was fish in a barrel. 

Or rather Slayer in a cage.

A part of her wished they had given her a change of clothing or something. She’d lost her sweater at some point. The dirty stained tank she’d been wearing under it had seen better days. It probably smelt too. But the little covering of the fabric made her uncomfortable. 

And gross.

It also served as a reminder to the position she was in. The faded bruising in her elbow crease, was the alarming evidence of blood being taken. 

She lost track of how long she was in there. It had to be a few days. Maybe longer. The German Doctor, Erskine. He came to see her at least once a day. It was a surprising nice highlight, given the location.

He was honest with her too. He told her out the preliminary tests that had been run on her while she was unconscious. The blood that had been collected. He even told her about the bullet that had been removed from her leg.

She could have done without hearing the last one.

“What did you tell them about me?” She asked during one such visit. “I’m not much use to them. I’m pretty sure I’m not what they think I am. My abilities are…. different.”

She figured he would have known that by now. With the number of tests, they’d run. At first, they’d tried to take her from the cell. She’d broken a few bones during the encounter, before the rifles had ended up aimed at her. She was pretty sure they’d knocked her out after that in spite.

After that, they’d had Erskine do whatever testing he could through the cell bars.

She hadn’t really been lying when she’d told him how she’d gotten her powers. She had no idea where they had come from. She did know what they were, or rather what they were used for. But Slayer powers or spontaneous superpowers, she was no experimental superhuman. Like Schmidt thought she was. 

Erskine looked over his shoulder at the black clad guards, before looking back with a slight shrug. “I haven’t told them.” He admitted with a unrepented little smirk, “I told them I was still running tests.”

“Well there’s that,” She said softly sinking to the ground, pressing a thumb against the crease of her elbow almost absent minded. She leant boneless against the bars, ignoring the way the guards around her tensed. Erskine however shot them a quelling glance, before squatting down beside her. Or as besides her as he could, given the bars between them.

“It will be alright,” Erskine told her softly. Too which Buffy gave a loud snort and leant her head against the cold metal. She cast a sideward glare at the guards.

“How do you know?” She asked softly sounding more tired and resigned then even she had expected.

“I don’t.” Erskine admitted with a sad little smile. “But I have to believe it will. Even after …. even after everything.” 

She gave him a wan little smile before running her hand through her hair and grimaced at the greasy feeling of the strands. 

He paused for a moment as if thinking something over before reaching into the shirt as pulled out a small gold chain, letting the necklace settle against his chest.

“This was my daughters,” He told her rubbing his thumb across the little Star of David. “It’s all I have left of my family…. My daughter. The Nazi’s, they took my family. But I’m still here, I’m still fighting… for them.” 

She grasped at the little gold cross hanging around her neck. Dawn had gifted it to her to replace the large silver one Angel had given her, after she’d shut it away in the jewellery box when vampire had left her behind in Sunnydale. Which, of course, was after she’d thrown it out her bedroom window before having to go retrieve it. 

“How is your faith?” Erskine questioned softly noticing the action.

She looked at him for a moment before answering a truthful but somewhat wiry “Complicated.” 

He gave her a reassuring smile, and realising their time was up. Stood and heading for the door from the cell block. Ignoring the guards Buffy called after him “How is yours?”

He turned back and answered honestly and unfalteringly.

“As strong as ever.”

#SC#

The night had been much the same as any other. He’d spent the evening with young Buffy, trying to help the young woman through her ordeal. Even if it meant probing at his own still bleeding emotional wounds. He had returned to his lab afterward. It was the only place he was left alone and in peace.

Usually

“*You spend a great deal of time with the girl Doctor,*” Schmidt’s voice never ceased to send a shiver down Erskine’s back. The tone was almost genial, but it dripped with malicious. Full of hidden daggers. 

“*She is an interesting…. Subject.*” Erskine replied vaguely as he watched the head of Hydra make a slow loop around his lab.

“*Indeed,*” Schmidt replied arching an unimpressed eyebrow. “*And yet you still have no answers on the source of her abilities. Natural or otherwise.*”

“*There is a lot….*”

“*I have been more than patient with you,*” The taller man cut him off as his final circuit brought him to a stop closer to Erskine then he liked. “*And now with this girl and the possibility that someone else might have figured out the formula.*”

“*It’s not ready!*” Erskine denied truthfully and as forcefully as he dared. “*We don’t know what the girl is. Or what gives her, her abilities. They might be from something else!*”

“*Regardless,*” Schmidt replied dismissively with sharp jerk of his head. “*Enough is enough. Give me the serum.*”

Erskine was shaking his head in the no, before Schmidt had even finished talking.

“*No,*” he said finally. Forcefully.

“*You will give me the serum,*” Schmidt ordered as he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Erskine. The doctor stated at it for a moment, before he planted himself firm and continued shaking his head in denial.

Schmidt gave a dismissive tsk sound and gestured to someone over Erskine’s shoulder. As the guards stepped forward to flank Erskine, one stepped forward to grab his arm. Schmidt returned to his circuit of the room, stopping by a metal box. Erskine buried his flinch as the other man flicked it open with obvious barely contained glee. The sight of the little blue vial inside filling him with more horror then it ever had.

Schmidt sent Erskine an amused and triumph smirk. 

“*No!*” Erskine called desperately pulling on the guards hold. “*It’s not ready!*” 

“Destiny waits for no man. It must be taken!” Schmidt stated as his removed his coat and proceeded to roll up his sleeves. He gestured to the guard “*Take him away. I have a higher calling to answer.*”

Erskine fought as he was pulled from the room, calling out a finally almost pleading… 

“*Don’t!*” 

#SC#

He didn’t know where the guard was taking him. He didn’t know how long the serum would take to effect Schmidt’s system. He almost didn’t want to know what it might be doing to him.  
He was reasonably sure he was about to die.

The guard jerked suddenly as if hit by something. Stumbling forward slightly before falling to the ground.

“What?” Erskine blinked in confusion at the unconscious guard, before noticing a young woman stepping out the shadows. He knew her face, he had seen her working around Hydra’s mansion base. 

“Doctor Erskine,” The woman said in a clear English accent. Her brown eyes staring at him, calm and steady. “Come with me. I was sent to get you out of here.”

“Who…?” 

“No time,” The woman stated grasping his arm, “This way.”

Erskine cast one fearful glance back down the hallway to his lab, as the unknown woman dragged him towards the staircase of all things.

“Where are….?”

“Don’t worry,” She replied in a reassuring, if brisk manner. 

They passed the slumped over bodies of more the one Hydra soldier. With each one Erskine looks grow more and more incredulous. 

“What happened to them?” He wondered aloud to himself. The woman heard and answered anyway. 

“Just little night-night drug in the food,” she replied with a small smirk.

He seemed to realise that this was real and was actually happening.

“Wait,” He called at her as her pulled on her surprising firm grip. “Wait! Buffy!”

The woman gave him a confused look. She opened her mouth to ask when there came shout was below as one of Erskine guards swilled into the foyer, reaching for their rifles. 

“Guess I didn’t get them all,” The woman muttered pulling harder on Erskine’s arm. Just then in the large foyer below the door leading to the cells burst open and Buffy came flying out.

Erskine watched the blonde woman all but threw herself at the guards, before waving to get the young blonde’s attention. Even as the unknown brunette pulled him further and further up the stairs.

“Buffy!” He called as loudly as he dared.

The girl spotted them quickly enough and Erskine smiled in relief, gesturing for her to follow. 

They were getting free!

#SC#

It was a surprise when the first guard collapsed, let alone when the second one went down. Buffy didn’t even wait until his body had settled on the ground before she started on the cell door. He first kick buckled the metal and the second one sent it crashing open. She was moving before the ringing bang sound even faded.

She’d never been in the part of the building before. She had been brought in unconscious and never left the cell. So, she followed the fallen bodies lying down in the halls like breadcrumbs.

Internal wooden doors poised no meaning to her as she smashed her way through without slowing down. The slayer had been locked up for too long. It was in the main foyer that she finally came across someone that wasn’t unconscious. She tried to tell herself she didn’t feel any glee as she leapt at the guards, and all but sent them flying. 

But she knew she was lying.

“Buffy!” Erskine familiar voice called from above and she looked to find the source. High above and still climbing the massive internal stairwell, was Erskine being dragged alone by an unknown brunette. He was gesturing urgently for her to follow, before they disappeared out of sight.

She moved to the stairs when a cry came from further within the mansion. Buffy couldn’t put words to describe it, but it didn’t sound human.

She didn’t know what drove her to walk towards it. Curiously or some slayer instinct. But she opened the one the doors of the foyer, finding it leading down another long hallway. She could make out dark labs in the opened doors around her. Creeping her way down the darkened hallway, she frowned as she searched for the source the sounds. 

The door at the end of the hall burst open. A dark figure falling onto the doorframe. Schmidt, Buffy realised, gave a strange moaning sound and stumped forward. Leaving a streak of vicious gore across the wood. 

His hand clutched at his face, as something flowed between his fingers. As something was melting. Beneath Buffy thought she saw something red. Something that wasn’t blood.

He dropped his hands suddenly and snarled at her. Strips of flesh was melting for his face. His nose was gone. Dark eyes glittered with pain and madness. He was a wordless cry of rage, rushing her so much quicker than she expected. She managed to block the first attack, but his maddened attacks kept coming. He connected with her face in a fierce backhand that sent her flying backward to the ground. 

She kick-flipped herself to her feet before sinking into the familiar fighting stance. His next frenzied lunge at her, meet with a punch and a kick to the stomach, knocking him back.

Buffy looked down at the weird sensation on her hand. Before shaking the limb vigorously with a disgusted yelp. As clumps of black hair and other pulp clung to her.

But Schmidt seemed to crumple with an agonised groan. Shouts echoed down the corridor as guards came flooding out the lab he had come from. Apparently finally working up the nerve to follow their altered leader.

Buffy grit her teeth and ran at Schmidt, planting her hands on his back as if he were a gymnastics vault. Digging her fingers into his shirt, she back flipped over him. Before heaving him up and over her, throwing him down the hall into his own men. They didn’t move out of the way in time, bowled over by their own leaders flying body.

She turned and ran the way she’d came.

#SC#

It was a surprise that they exited onto the roof.

Erskine hadn’t really given much thought beyond the fact they were escaping. Especially not the fact they had been escaping…. upward.

“What?” He managed, breath misting in the night air. He looked around him confusion.

“The front of the mansion is still heavy guarded,” the brunette replied in matter of fact tone. “So, we are going around them. Besides they will be waking up soon.” 

“Around?” He repeated. Watching as the woman pulled out some rope with a grapple and went about connecting them to it. 

“Yes,” She replied with a reassuring smile and then all but pushed them both off the roof.

Erskine was pretty sure he’d left his breath on the rooftop along with his stomach. But the woman didn’t even seem to slow down. Detaching them from the rope, she was pulling him onward before he’d even really got his legs under him again.

She pulled him through the darkened grounds, past the manicured gardens. Into the woodland area and a clearing beyond.

To where a plane sat waiting for them. It started up, as they approached. 

Erskine attempted to dig in his heels. “No wait!” He cried, gesturing back at the mansion. “Buffy!”

The brunette gave him a confused look, looking back to way they came also.

“What?” She questioned frowning. “Who?”

“Buffy! The prisoner! The young blond girl!” He cried as another man stepped down from the plane to pull him in. “Please! PLEASE!”

“There wasn’t anything in the briefing about a blond woman,” She admitted with a frown, the corners of her lips dropping down in sadness or regret. Erskine’s heart clenched. “I didn’t know there was anyone….”

“Waiting on you Agent,” The man told the woman, he was shaking his head. “We haven’t got much time. I’m surprised they’re not swarming us.”

The brunette cast on last look to mansion before climbing on the plane.

“Please,” Erskine was begging. It was too much, that he could escape and not her.

“Do a quick circle around the grounds.” She ordered the pilot, ignoring to sputtering of the other man and the incredulous ‘are you insane?’ “Just do it.”

She moved to the open door watching as the plane cleared the tree line, before the mansion came into view. The plane started its circle. They could see the rooftop door slammed open and Buffy came running out. Gunfire erupted from behind her, and she slammed the roof door shut. 

She looked around, long blond hair swiping. Before she spotted the plane, reaching down she quickly grabbed something from the rooftop. Before she seemed to track the progress with almost preternaturally stillness. Before she turned and ran, speeding across the rooftop. Just as they circled around. Erskine realised Buffy had grabbed the grappling hook the Agent had left behind. 

She seemed to reach the edge of the roof, just as the circled around into position. Letting grapple fly just as they passed by. Erskine could hear the thud as it dug into the plane and prayed that it held. 

Buffy had a moment to brace herself before she was yanked off the rooftop. 

The Agent yelled something to the pilot, but Erskine didn’t hear. He was too busy looking down to were Buffy was hanging from the rope below them. He saw her shoot him a smile, and it was only then that he could breathe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Agent is Peggy. 
> 
> In the comics of the movie-verse, Peggy or Agent 13. Used the grappling hook to hook directly on the plane as it flew overhead. In this verse, Buffy does.
> 
> Schmidt became Red Skull on 11th Nov 1940. 
> 
> Peggy rescued Erskine on 13th Nov 1940. He’d been forced to work with them since 1935.
> 
> In this I combined the two dates. Schmidt delayed for two days because of Buffy; thinking he might have something special on his hands. Well he did…just not what he thought.  
So Buffy was prisoner for about a week. A lot of that was spent unconscious.
> 
> Is it Time Travel? Or Another World? 
> 
> I was going to wait until later to reveal in the story. But there is no real harm in just saying. It’s just straight up Time Travel. Buffy is still in her own world, but she doesn’t know that. Like I said she sucks at history and doesn’t read comics (especially not vintage 40’s war ones). She also not up to date on world news, when saving the world is more important to her.
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments! I'm hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Buffy wondered if she’d gone from the frying pan to the fire. Or rather the fire to the frying pan. Because there was no way there was anything out there worse than Nazi’s. They were definitely the fire in the that analogy.

She didn’t know what to make of these new people. Although the English accents comforted her in a way. reminding her of tea and tweed. Of stiff upper lips and lectures about the proper treatment of ancient books. She however didn’t know anything about these people. 

It was obvious that they were just as confused about her as she was them. It was sort of understandable, they’d come to rescue one German scientist and gotten an unknown blonde that looked like a recreation scene actress of a true crime’s episode. 

The brunette Agent had apparently decided that the Buffy situation could wait. Buffy told herself she shouldn’t be offended as the woman turned to Erskine.

“Doctor Erskine,” The Agent said clearly over the sound of the aircraft’s engines. They’d landed the plane some time ago, once they had been clear of the Nazi camps. To let Buffy onboard, before they had taken off again. It was a strange moment climbing on the plane, the looks she’d gotten had almost made Buffy wonder if she should have just stayed on the rope. 

Although truthfully, she was happy to sit down. It hadn’t been too much of a drain on her abilities to stay there, on the rope. But she had spent the last few moments wishing that flight had been part of the slayer power package.

“Yes,” Erskine replied cautiously, looking more confused than anyone else. “Who are you people?” 

“We work for group formed by the Allied forces to fight Hitler and Hydra.” The woman explained calmly.

“Who is we?” Erskine asked at the same moment Buffy asked, “What is Hydra?”

“We are the Strategic Scientific Reserve,” The Agent stated, holding Erskine gaze with surprising weight. “We need your help Doctor.”

“Seriously. What is Hydra,” Buffy repeated into the silence that followed.

“What’s Hydra?” The pilot called back over his shoulder, “Did she just ask what’s Hydra? Sweetheart, who did you think your hosts were?’

Buffy turned a frown in his direction, but before she could say anything Erskine came forward with an explanation.

“It is the scientific branch of Hitler’s forces,” The Doctor said turning to Buffy with heavy eyes. “They specialise in experimentation and other morally questionable actions. Beneath Schmidt they’ve become little more than a cult, hunting supernatural powers around the world. Kill those that get in their way.”

“Ohhhh….” Buffy said after a moment completely blank faced. “A death cult of mystic hunting super evil Nazi’s.” 

“Try a… mystic hunting death cult of Nazi’s set on world domination,” The pilot called back in correction.

“…Right,” She agreed faintly. She was wrong, there was something worse than just Nazi’s.

It was then that they all turned their attention on her, and she kicked herself for called them to her. They started firing questions at her, that she answered in the same truthful but vague way she’d answered Erskine’s.

Who was she? Buffy Summers.

Why had she been with Hydra? She’d been captured.

How did you get captured? She had been in a town they’d attacked.

Why did they capture her? Because they were evil Nazi’s….

She was pretty sure the male Agents eye had begun to twitch before he buried it under English demeaner. But for some reason the pilot was laughing. 

#SC#

It was dawn by the time they landed again.

Once again in a field near a small village Buffy had seen from the air. The female Agent had been called up to the cockpit for a word with the pilot. Before returning to announce they were landing soon.

It was a quiet when Buffy got off the plane, as the engine finally died down. All she could hear was the sound of bird song and the faint buzz of insects. There was nothing coming from the village.

Buffy bite her lip.

“Where are we?” Erskine asked, as the English agents went about unloading gear.

“Stop over,” The brunette replied simply. “Our pickup will be here soon hopefully.”

“Can’t we fly there?” Buffy asked looking back to the plane.

“Not enough fuel,” The male agent sniped as he walked past, casting a dark look at Buffy. The blonde rolled her eyes.

Oh, like it was her fault. 

“Don’t worry Sweetheart,” The pilot said stepping down from the plane and to her side. His dark hair slicked back and gleaming in the morning sun. He smiled at her winningly, his groomed moustache twitching. “Well be out of here and back in civilization before you now it.”

‘Thanks,” Buffy replied half-heartedly, she wasn’t really paying attention.

“I have to say,” The pilot continued, his smile growing. “That was quite the stunt before. Do you work out? Calisthenics maybe?” 

“What?” Buffy asked, finally fully turning to face the stranger.

“It’s an exercise for body strength and…. flexibility.” He trailed off softly something in his tone shifting. Into more obvious innuendo territory. 

Buffy couldn’t stop the disgusted sound she made. Seriously… was he hitting on her? Buffy thought Here… Now?

“You said your name was Buffy, right?” He continued, not hearing or not caring about Buffy reaction. “I knew a Buffy once… or was it Bunny?”

Buffy just blinked at him.

He offered her his hand, “I’m Howard, Doll,” He introduced herself. “Howard Stark.”

Well at least she had a name for one of the new faces. She thought.

“Nothing?” Howard asked after a moment, clearly looking for a reaction Buffy didn’t provide.

“What?” Buffy questioned as she moved to follow the others as the started walking.

“Never heard of me?” He frowned at her, as he followed after her. “I’m sort of a big deal.”

“Clearly not,” Buffy shot back, “If I haven’t heard of you.”

The sound he made was interesting a cross between a gasp and a wheeze and Buffy glanced back to check if he hadn’t choked on something. He was clutching at his chest as if she’d physically struck him.

“Ouch,” He said to her, before laughing. Not affected in the least by her disregard. 

#SC#

Together they made there was across the field and into the small town. Hopeful that, even if they were forced to be there, they could at least find some cover.

The town was empty. No bodies or remains…just empty. Buffy didn’t know if that was better or worse. It left questions, ones that she wasn’t sure she wanted the answers too. 

It was more destroyed then the first town she’d seen. Before Hydra had attacked it. For all she knew, the other town looked exactly like this one now. She found herself looking at the rubble and wondered briefly if that was what had happened here.

There wasn’t much left intact of the structures. It was odd to see what looked like a building, only to turn a corner and realise it was just the wall left, the rest a pile of rubble on the ground. Shattered remains of people’s lives buried amongst it.

The mood of the group plummeted even more when it started raining. The previously blue morning sky suddenly opening up a deluge on them. Howard was the first to dart into one the last remaining intact buildings. The male agent gave Buffy one last dirty look before following him. Buffy rolled her eyes and trailed after him.

Seriously how was it her fault?

Glass crunched underfoot and Buffy looked down, taking in the broken bottles that littered the ground. She scanned around the room realising it was some kind of small inn.  
Howard was off to the side, poking through what looked to be a bar.

“A destroyed town, and the bar is the only thing left standing,” Buffy muttered before mentally shrugging. “There’s a joke in there something. Something about the structural reinforcements of bars.”

“Such places you take me to.” Howard called out laughing, holding up a broken alcohol bottle.

“You invited yourself Stark,” The female agent replied simply. “You didn’t have to come.”

“And missed meet Buffy?” Stark laughed sending a wink towards the blonde woman. Buffy ignored him as she found a chair amongst the debris and cleaned it off before pushing it towards Erskine. The doctor gave her a thankful smile and sat down. As Buffy tracked down a stool with a broken leg, she signed and sat down. She’d make do.

Now all they had to do was wait.

#SC#

Erskine wasn’t sure if he could take anymore ‘surprises.’ Schmidt’s actions themselves were enough to make anyone start reeling. But then the seemly harmless background worker at the Hydra base, had turned out to be an English spy. His subsequent escape, and the fear of leaving Buffy behind. Only for her to save herself. 

He was done with surprises.

The rain had since let up. But he and Buffy still waited inside. 

He spotted something amongst the fallen bottles and climbed to his feet. Ignoring Buffy soft call of his name for a moment, as he moved over to look.

Gasping in delight and yes surprise, he reacted down to pull a bottle free of the rubbish. An intact bottle of Augsburg Schnapps.

“Erskine?” Buffy called again and he returned to her side with a smile. Holding the bottle up for her to see. “This is from my home city.”

He explained with a disbelieving laugh, it took a moment to die down but when it did. He found himself staring down at the bottle in sadness. 

“Surprising to find it out here. Unexpected….” He said after moment. “Just like me, I guess. …Surprising.” 

“And intact,” Buffy remarked with a small smile, that Erskine returned.

Well maybe all surprises weren’t bad. 

#SC#

“His face fell off?!” Erskine question was made even louder given the silence of the abandoned town around them.

“Melted off,” Buffy corrected complete with miming hand gestures.

Erskine was wrong, surprises were bad.

Buffy had just finished telling him about her encounter with Schmidt after he’d injected the serum. Erskine found himself listening to the story in horror. 

“It looked like a skull.” Buffy continued her lip curling in display of her own disbelief and disgust. “But it was red. Like bright red!”

“A side effect from the serum obviously,” Erskine mused after he’d had amount of time to think. “A physical manifestation of some kind.” 

“Well he was an evil guy,” Buffy remarked with a shrug, “Now his face matches his insides.”

Erskine frowned thoughtfully.

Buffy turned to watch the Agents talk to each other and Erskine turned to look as well. They hadn’t really spoken much to the two of them. 

“Quite the night huh?” He said with a wirily smile. “Not the way I pictured it going.”

Buffy however didn’t reply she was scanning her surroundings with a frown. 

“What is it?” Erskine asked. 

“I dunno,” She muttered, standing from her seat for a better view, before adding simply. “Bad feeling.”

The agents must have heard her, because they broke off their conversation to stare at her for a moment. Before looking around themselves. The male agent moving out of the café to get a better look.

That’s when they heard it.

The sound of a car engine and it was coming closer.

“Patrol!” The male agent informed them returning and ducking down a second later. “This area is supposed to be clear!”

“They must have spotted the plane,” The brunette stated after giving a muttered curse. “They’ve come to investigate.”

The German jeep drove into the ruined town. Four regular clad Nazi soldiers on board.

The darkhaired woman cursed again as she seemed to realise something, looking around in horror.

“Where’s Stark!?” The female agent hissed to her male counterpart, who returned her look of horror. Just then Howard came around a corner right into clear view.  
German shouts echoed and Howard froze. 

A spilt second later gunfire erupted

#SC#

Buffy had already been moving. She jumped through the already partial shattered café window and tackled Howard to the ground and out of sight as gunfire discharged from both sides. 

“Stay here,” Buffy ordered climbing to her feet, she was already moving as Howard sputtered indignantly after her.

Using the partial destroyed walls for cover. Buffy edged around as close to the attacking soldiers as she could. The English Agents had opened fire in return, from their pinned down position in the café. Forcing the Germans to spread out using the rubble like her, for cover.

She came out slightly behind one of the soldier’s and was on him before he registered the attack. One of the other German’s noticed however, yelling something and stepping back to aim his rifle at her.

He was struck dead centre in the head a second later. Buffy watched as he crumpled and turned to see where the shot had come from. She watched the brunette woman duck back into cover, before moving on her gun onto a new target.

That was enough to get Buffy moving again. She had run out of cover between her and the others. But the German’s were being forced into theirs by the British spies’ shots. 

Buffy was forced to use her speed. Crossing the distance between herself and the next soldier, before he even realised what had happened. She knocked him down hard, before joining him behind the cover as the last German started firing at her.

Bullets clipped away at the bricks above her head, as Buffy turned her attention to the unconscious soldier beside her. She briefly contemplated the rifle before spotting something on his belt.

Knife! She thought snatching up the familiar weapon.

A cry sounded and Buffy spotted the male agent stumbled slightly out of his cover. Something flushing him out. The last German soldier moved to take aim. 

She barely even took a moment to aim the knife, before she moved out of her cover to throw it. He spun back with the hit, giving a cry of pain. Just then, the female spy once again took advantage of the reeling man with another deadly shot.

Stones crunched as moved they all moved out of there cover to check themselves the coast was clear. Buffy took a deep breath before straightening. She watched the other woman approach her partner in concern, only for him to wave her off. Before the brunette woman turned to face her. The woman sound nothing at first, simple arched a perfect eyebrow at her. 

Buffy had a moment of self-consciousness. Despite the shoot out, and the long night they’d all had. The English woman looked as put together as ever, even her make up still looked  
perfect. Next to the agent, in her bloody, torn and stained clothing, Buffy must have look positivity feral. 

“That was…. something,” The English woman stated, before she gave a nod of acknowledgment and thanks. “Nice job.” 

Buffy straightened her shoulders, her confidence returning. She might have been in need of a shower… or three. A new set of clothing and a long night sleep. But she was still a slayer.

And she kicked ass. 

#SC#

Their contact arrived not long after that. Bundling them up into the back of a canvas top troop carrier. They drove for a while. The bumpy roads and lack of proper seats a far cry from Joyce Summer’s four-wheel drive Jeep. In the silence she thought quietly about what she was going to do next.

During her time as Hydra’s ‘guest’ she hadn’t really put much thought into the future. Or rather how she was going to get back to the future. Now however she thought that maybe, she could track down some Sharman, witch or warlock and see if they could magic up a time spell. 

After some daydreaming the perfect outcome, of time spells and homecomings. She had a moment of crushing honesty. She had no idea where to start.

Her high school history …what she could remember. Had been the basic facts. Hardly a step by step guide for someone trapped in the past. For now, she was stuck. Until either an opportunity arose, or Willow realised what was up and found a way to bring her home.

But until then…

Buffy pushed herself as close to the back on the truck as she could, watching trees speed past as they bumped along a barely there road.

Between the trees she could make out the smoking raising along the horizon. All she could think of was the town she’d been in, as it was attacked. Watching the tanks smash through people’s homes, the sound of screams. Bodies falling round her. Also, the empty abandoned town they’d just left and the feeling that something even worse had happened there.

She’d seen horrible things during time as the slayer. She’d stopped even worse from happening. But that was how most demons were. Demon’s killed and ate people, vampires drained and turned people. She slayed and saved people. 

But that attack…. That was normal people with there minds and souls intact. She decided then that maybe the name Hydra was exactly the right name for them. Not the multiple headed, extra regeneration part. Hydra’s were monsters… slimy, slippery, evil, ugly… monsters.

It was a known fact that Buffy was very good a hunting monsters. 

#SC#

“I don’t know how I ended up in France,” Buffy soft voice broke the long silence. She sat slumped on her benchlike seat, picking at the dirt under her nails. She raised her gaze to meet the brunette agent’s, watching the other woman dark eyes settle on her seriously.

It was kind of the truth. She didn’t know how Glory’s swirling portal of end of the world badness had equalled France 1940.

“Hydra attacked the town I was in looking for…. help I guess.” Buffy shrugged, before casting an admitted smug look at the other woman, “As you could tell from before… I kind of… gifted, I guess with fighting. I tried to help the town. Hydra got curious as the how’s and why’s and tried to figure me out. Erskine here…well he helped me. As much as he could.” 

The woman cast a glance the German doctor a quick look, get a confirming nod in reply. 

“There are stories about people with abilities,” The agent said after a moment, “So that I can believe your skills also, having seen them for myself. The sudden trip around the world however….”

“Maybe one of the people with abilities sent me around the world?” Buffy threw out as a suggestion, watching the other woman arch her eyebrow at her. “I…. dunno.”

She decided then to keep the time travel to herself, at least until she knew how they would react better. A mysterious trip around the world seemed to throw them, she shuddered to think what would happen if they also knew it had also been through time. The outcome options could be anything from interrogation to a padded little cell. She didn’t want to the think about that.

That way lead badness.

#SC#

The arrived at an army base sometime later.

Erskine had been swept away somewhere with Howard and she hadn’t seen him since. The reassuring smile and words of Stark meaning little to her after her past week. She was directed to a small integration room, that made her balk slightly at the sight of. But she sat down heavily at the table anyway.

And waited.

She didn’t know how long she waited before the door opened and in walked the brunette agent. She took a position by the door, as a new face came in after her. The agent gave her a reassuring smile, it meant as much to her as Howard’s… well maybe a bit more.

“I’ll be honest with you Miss Summers,” The man said throwing a file down of the table and taking to seat opposite her. “We have no idea what to do with you.”

She already had a folder, she thought staring at her name printed on the cover. Of course she did.

Then her brain caught up with the rest of her.

“You’re American,” She stated in realisation.

“And so are you,” He replied in simple fact stating tone. “My name is Colonel Phillips.”

“It’s just….” Buffy attempted to explain, as she felt her checks flush. “America isn’t in the war.”

“Not yet,” Phillips agreed flicking though her file. “We are here to obverse only.”

Buffy’s eyes flicked between the American Colonel and the English Spy.

“Is that the official statement?” Buffy couldn’t help asking. Phillips simply gave her a flat look. His worn face expressionless and he made no comment.

“As to your presence here,” Phillips said as Buffy fought the urge to shift in her seat. “It raises more questions than answers. If it were up to me, I’d have you shipped back or home or wherever.”

“But Agent Carter tells me that you were helpful in retrieving Doctor Erskine,” His gazed flicked to the brunette agent, the now named Agent Carter, before continuing. “Stark has been most vocal in your defence, saying you saved his life. Erskine himself has made himself clear, that if we want him, we take you too.”

“So, we’re stuck with you,” Phillips continued, ignoring to way Buffy bristled at his tone. “I hope you don’t mind long trips. We ship out tomorrow.”

“Where are we going?” Buffy asked watching as Phillips gathered his things and turned to leave. He paused at the doorway, giving her a rather untrusting look.

“You’ll see.” Was all he said before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s kinda a bridging chapter. Not the best things, but necessary.
> 
> I originally had written this chapter with an OC pilot, but I went back and turned it into Howard. I most admit I wasn’t really prepared to write a Buffy/Stark scene, so hopefully it works.
> 
> As to Buffy not recognising the Stark name. Tony in her time is primarily a weapons manufacturer. Meaning he has more to do with the government. Sure, he’d been known for Stark Industries and as a really rich guy. The company history and his family tree doesn’t mean much to her. Plus we already knew she sucks at history. Buffy’s not going to just hear a name that’s the same and go ‘Hey your son is Tony right!’ 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and Kudos!!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments! I appreciated each and everyone one of them. 
> 
> Chapter notes- Pretty Woman/Miss Congeniality level makeover….

Chapter Five

To be honest, Buffy had really thought they were just going to ditch her somewhere to fend for herself. But Erskine’s ultimatum about if they wanted him, they took her too, had obviously worked. Plus, Stark’s word clearly had some weight to it. So, they took her with them, back to America.

Back home.

She’d stood on the deck of the ship that brought them in. Because they took boats everywhere mostly, of course they did. She supposed international travel wasn’t yet what she used too. So, the sight of land appearing on the horizon was as much ‘I’m home’ as it was ‘oh my god land!’. But she couldn’t help the way her eyes glued on the skyline as it appeared. She could make out the gleaming beacon of the Statue of Liberty. 

New York

She’d never been to New York before. But this version was different from the pictures and videos of the New York she’d known. Less busy, less bright, less everything. But it was still something else. It made her wish she had, had a chance to see it in her own time. Because even now it was something else.

She had thought her first trip to New York would be full of excitement. Maybe some shopping, sighting seeing. The normal tourist things. But her actual first day there… not so much. The had her filling out paperwork and forms. Officially there was no record of Buffy Anne Summers, unsurprising really seeing how see wasn’t meant to be born for another fifty years. But they hadn’t been too alarmed by that fact strangely. 

Social Security was still in its early days. Records of births and deaths weren’t a heavily documented as in Buffy’s time. Also, with the fact Sunnydale was such a small town, it was almost expected that some records wouldn’t be there. So, they were understanding that there was no record of her birth. The town was also big enough that the fact no one knew of her wasn’t an issue.

Buffy hadn’t thought she was that lucky.

They had her filling out the new paperwork, so she existed on paper. She did the math with her age and changed a few dates and places. So that Buffy Anne Summers born 1989 in Los Angeles, California. Became Buffy Anne Summers born 1920 in Sunnydale, California. 

She was twenty and that was what she was going to put down.

She wasn’t changing her name; she would never change her name. Even if it had cause her some strange reactions in the past. It was who she was, it defined her more than anything. In this new world and time, she needed something familiar to hold on to.

So, she fills out the forms, trying to match the beautiful scripted writing she could see already there. Not quite succeeding. She really hoped it wasn’t a sign of things to come. Trying to fit it but failing. She hoped that maybe her luck would hold. She wasn’t going to hold her breath though.

But as far, as far as she was concerned the universe owed her a few. 

#SC#

They put her in an apartment in Queens, a floor below Erskine’s own place. It was a small apartment, a tiny bedroom with a single cast iron bed, little bathroom that she thankfully didn’t have to share and a kitchen that Buffy swore made her break out into hives at the sight of. There was an old fire escape that could double as a little balcony that ran down the side of the building. Not that there was much of a view. The building next door was so close Buffy could hear some of the conversations word for word. She tried not to listen because it was just nice to be able to sit outside. It got too quiet and stuffy inside sometimes. 

A man lived on the lower level. A guard Agent Carter had said, but Buffy had a feeling he was there to watch her as much as to watch out for her.

The other neighbours in her building seemed nice enough. There was a woman on her own floor named Mae, that had taken one look at Buffy and seemed to have decided to adopt her. Given Buffy’s appearance at the time, she wasn’t surprised the woman had thought she needed adopting. Mae’s younger sister had apparently gotten married recently and left the city.

So, she took to Buffy almost in her stead.

The tall brunette woman had taken in the first sight of Buffy, with her ill-fitting clothing given to her by the SSR. Her depressingly limp hair and lack of make-up and had asked in a friendly voice. Where was Buffy from?

“A small town in California,” Had been the response, and it hadn’t been a lie. Just not the whole truth. Buffy had really thought her days as secret identity girl were over.

Mae had taken the answer with a smile and simple “I figured.”

Buffy had always liked to think of herself as a very fashionable person. The new makeover Mae gave her took some getting used too. But she told herself to think of it as a retro-but not technically retro look.

Mae’s little sister had left some clothing behind, that Mae was willing to give to Buffy. Although it had to the altered to fit her small frame. Buffy had stared blankly at Mae when she’d said that. Joyce Summers had made Buffy reattach a button once, she’d done it. Huffing and complaining the whole time. That had been the extent of her knowledge in sewing. Mae thankfully had just rolled her eyes and set about herself. 

The dresses were close enough to modest sundresses for her to deal. Buffy actually liked wearing skirts, so much she’d even worn them patrolling. It had taken so getting used to, because flashing a vampire was bad. Even if she was about to stake it. 

The shoes were almost cute. The underwear wasn’t something she was going to think about. In an ignore it and maybe it wasn’t happening sort of way. She’d kicked the girdle under her bed and denied ever seeing it. The worst thing was the bra. Bullet boobs was not something Buffy had ever thought she would have to deal with. But given they seemed to not just be a real thing, but a thing she was meant to wear. She kind of had too.

Hence the ignoring it.

The pin curls in her hair were alright and the hairstyles weren’t so bad. She still remembers wearing the cloth rags to bed as a girl. Now she wore her hair in curlers with a handkerchief tied over it, she wondered if Dawnie would have laughed as much at the sight her as she had. Probably more. 

The makeup was different then she was used to, given that it was both more and less. The bright red lips more dramatic then she usually wore.

She looked like a new Buffy…. in an old decade.

#SC#

They’d given her an allowance of ten dollars a week.

She’d almost fallen over when they’d told her. Before she reminded herself, different time, different money.

It wasn’t a lot even by the dates standards and she’d caught herself out more than once not thinking about the true cost. Erskine had the idea that she could work for him as a Lab assistant. He would either negotiate her pay, or give her money out of his own allowance.

Apparently, they were giving him more money… she really wasn’t surprised.

She was however unsure about her continual reliance on her friends. The independent modern woman she was smarted at the restrictions.

#SC#

Erskine’s lab wasn’t really how she’d imagined it

To be fair, she hadn’t really spent a lot of times in labs. But she hadn’t really thought about the cloak and dagger stuff to get to it either. The SSR had him set up somewhere in Brooklyn complete with a false store front entrance and little old lady playing guard.

They had a password key phrase to enter and everything.

The lab itself was underground. A large bunker full of empty spaces just waiting to be filled. It seemed the SSR was playing the long game here. They must have been hopeful or desperate that something would come from Erskine’s work. 

She spent most of her time with Erskine, hiked up on sitting on a table next to his. She was meant to be his assistant. So, she assisted him by keeping him company, which was helping in her book. He took it was much better than Giles had.

He talked about science stuff and his creation, with a joy that only came from someone truly passionate about his work.

“You sound a lot more enthusiastic about your work here, then you did back with Hydra.” Buffy remarked one day, before giving a shrug and adding. “That’s understandable. It’s just different to see you…excited.”

“It is better here,” Erskine replied, glancing around his SSR lab. “At least I don’t I have to worry about what Hydra will do with my work…beyond what’s already happened.”

Buffy’s nose crinkled at the memory of Schmidt’s melting face.

“Well here’s hoping this ends better,” Buffy quipped. But Erskine gave her a serious agreeing nod.

She really did hope this ended better.

#SC#

She left to explore the rest of the base and found Howard Stark working on some equipment in one of the larger rooms.

“Hey Dollface,” He called as he spotted her. Smiling winningly at her.

“Hello?” Buffy questioned, watching as the man’s smile widened... if possible.

“Stark remember.” He tossed down a tool and wiped his grease streaked hands on a rag. Before approaching her. “Just gotta say Sweetheart, not used to having to keep introducing myself. But anyway, thanks for saving my life. Tell you what… you and me. I’ll take you to dinner this weekend.”

“Thank you…but I’ll pass. And Ehh… don’t worry about that…saving thing,” Buffy managed to say, it always felt weird when people thanked her for saving them. She’d just done it because it was the right thing and because she could. 

“Wow! Most people aren’t so quick to brush off my thanks,” Howard replied giving her a considering look. “Or an offer for dinner.” 

“It’s not that,” Buffy denied, shaking her head. “It just feels weird being thanked for just doing the right thing.” 

Howard’s gaze became both more and less pointed and his smile was less flirty and more real. 

“Noble attitude,” He replied, giving her a considering look. “You really are something else Dollface.”

“What are you doing down here?” Buffy asked in an effort of changing the topic. “If it isn’t classified. I swear I’ve heard that said too many times around here. Oh… Since when do agents do this kind of thing anyway? I thought they were more secret missions and things and more classified stuff you can’t talk about.”

“An agent?” Of all the things from her word vomit he focused on that; she was actually kind of thankful. “Dollface I’m not agent.”

“Why were you on the rescue mission then?” Now she was confused.

“Because I wanted to meet Erskine.” Howard replied with an easy shrug and a smug smile. “So, I talked my why way on to the plane. I’m a pretty good pilot, if I do say so myself. I’m glad I did sweetheart, because I got to see you in action.”

“If you’re not an agent.” Buffy questioned shooting him a frown. Wondering what kind of man just talks his way onto a rescue mission. “What is your job about here?”

“My job?” He repeated, surprising her with a small laugh. “I suppose you can call it that. I’m an engineer.” 

“Oh?”

“You really haven’t heard of me?” He was definitely laughing at her now, not with her. “Stark? As in Stark industries?”

Images of a dark hair man with expert level manscaping instantly came to mind. Tony Stark the rich playboy inventor. Tony Stark who had frequented many times as the marry, on her Kiss Marry Kill list. Tony Stark, who now that she thought about it, looked a great deal like the man in front of her. 

“Oh…” She was all she managed still stuck in stunned realisation.

“Heard of me now Dollface?” He sounded so smug, that she almost wanted to say no. But she knew who he was alright, just not the way he thought she would.

He was Tony Stark’s father. 

She finally met a rich guy that’s willing to talk to her and he was married…. eventually.

#SC#

Since her arrival in New York, she’d done what any Slayer would have done when settling into a new environment. She set out exploring the back streets and alleyways. She hadn’t found anything remotely interesting, the smell of garbage and rot was enough to make her not want to linger.

Once or twice she had a run in with a grabby man that thought because she was out late, she was literally up for grabs. They were quickly informed otherwise.

But still she kept up her patrol. Even in a time that wasn’t her own and a city she’d never been to, the habit largely engrained into her from years of patrolling Sunnydale. Or maybe it was part of her, the slayer, that felt the need to hunt.

Not that it mattered. Her first thought was as bizarre as it seemed, was that the city was magically void. But there was something that stopped her from fully believing it. Experience for one, maybe the vampire and demons of New York were better at blending and hiding? Also, some nights and even some days, something with brush against the edge of her senses. There one moment, then gone the next.

She’d left the hidden SSR basement one day on a mission to get some lunch that wouldn’t bring on tears, life the food usually provided. Stark was usually more than happy to bring something for her, but he’d been away for the last couple of days.

Those last few days had been more than enough to drain whatever resistance she had to the food provided in the bunker. 

It was on that day, when she heard what sounded like a fight down the alleyway near a dinner. Forgetting that it was the middle of the day, and New York was not Sunnydale. Buffy thought maybe she’d finally found something supernatural. What she found as she hurried into the alleyway was not what was had expected.

She came to a stop just as a burly looking man punch a slighter looking blond man in the face, knocking him hard back the concrete. Buffy blinked in surprise, watching as the blond pulled himself to his feet and came back swinging. It didn’t do much, as the larger man dodged out of the way.

Buffy moved to intervene when a half-remembered lecture Xander came to mind, about the sacred guy code. Something about guys liking to fight their own battles. The idea sounded as strange to hear now as it had then, but she still chose to wait and watch.

The taller of the two men noticed her first. His frank appraisal of her both obvious and shudder inducing. 

“Hey there Sweetheart,” His smile was as nauseating as his tone, smarmy and smug. “Whatcha doing here? Give me a second. Then we can do something fun.”

“No thank you,” Buffy replied making her tone as polite as she could, before adding. “I have a thing against going out with guys with questionable hygiene and intelligence.”

Red spots appeared of anger appeared on the man checks, and as his smarmy tone turned to snarling anger. 

“Smart mouth dame,” He hissed, “See how clever it is after meets my fist.”

The blond man seemed more upset about the comment then Buffy was. As he staggered to his feet in an attempt to keep fighting. Buffy however wanted to make a point.

“Are you done with him?” Buffy asked the blond, causing him to blink at her in confusion. “Because I want to hit him.”

That was alright by the guy code wasn’t it?

“I got this,” The blond replied sounding as he was repeating a well-used line. Buffy gave a single shoulder shrug.

“I just really want to punch him.” 

The man started laughing at them then, as if Buffy had just uttered the funniest joke. She gave the blond a pleading look. He huffed a sigh or maybe he was catching his breath and gestured with a ‘go for it’ motion. 

She gave him a beaming smile and stepping forward to punch the loudmouth. Who crumbled from the single knockout hit.

The blond blinked down at the other man in shock, before looking at Buffy with an unreadable expression.

“That’s better,” Buffy announced dusting off her hands, and putting them on her hip as she glared down at the loudmouth. 

“That was….” The blond started only to trail off, before he tried again with a simple. “Nice punch.”

“Thanks,” Buffy replied turned to give the blond a proper look. He was a couple of inches taller than her at most. Thinly built, with golden blond hair the hung into the bluest pair of eyes she’d even seen. With the longest eyelashes she’d ever seen on a man.

Seriously she had eyelash envy.

“Oh! I need to get back to work!” Buffy realised, she turned and rushed back to the road. She realised then that she was probably being rude, as she paused and called back. “What’s your name?”

“Steve,” The blond man managed to say despite his stunned face. Buffy wondered if maybe he’d taken a hit to the head. “…. Steve Rogers.”

There was a moment of silence before he seemed to work up the nerve the call after her.

“What’s yours?”

“Buffy.” She called back, giving him a wave and a smile “Nice the meet you.”

Then she ran off

#SC#

1940 turned in 1941 without much fanfare. She and Erskine watched the loud smoky fireworks from the rooftop of their building. Before toasting the new year with their hot chocolate. Then it was straight back to work. Buffy wasn’t sure when her job as lab assistant went from company keeper, to actually working. But she supposed boredom did strange things to people.

The first time she wrote 1941 she froze. Twelve months, she thought, twelve months before America entered the war. Following the surprise attack on Pearl Harbour.

Twelve months until Pearl Harbour.

She’d gone back to her apartment that night and stared at her calendar in her kitchen as if she could watch a count down. All her life she’d seen a clear path, person needed saving… do it, worlds ending… stop it, bad guy running around… catch him. 

But for the first time she didn’t know what to do. Every part of her, she is screaming that if she could save lives she should. But another just kept chanting ‘the timeline’. Willow and Giles could tell her the about all the dangers of messing with the timeline, hell even Xander would know. 

“Oh God Willow please,” She cried that night, begging her friend that wasn’t even born yet. “Please. I want to go home.” 

She sunk to the kitchen floor, the weight of everything and her homesickness finally catching up on her. But there was no answer from the future, no message or portal to take her home. She was alone in this, just like always at the end of the day. 

#SC#

“Are you alright?” The female voice behind her had her spinning around, to find herself face to face with Agent Carter. She hadn’t seen her around the labs recently, although she supposed being an international woman of mystery kept her busy.

“Fine,” Buffy replied quickly, “I’m completely fine. Dandy even.”

Carter’s eyes narrowed at her and Buffy winced. She’d been laying it on a bit thick, even if she wasn’t talking to a spy.

“Just a lot on my mind,” She admitted, with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. She wasn’t sure the other woman brought it, but Carter seemed to understand she didn’t want to talk about it. So the agent gave her a smile in return and turned to go about her day. 

“I…” Her throat closed around her words, as every part of her fought with itself. But finally, it came. “What do you think are chances of America being attack?”   
As soon as the words left Buffy’s mouth she froze. All she could think was, Oh God I said something.

The agent paused, before turning back. Her shoulders seemed to slump under the thought.

“I suppose anything is possible,” Carter replied as delicately as she could. “The world has seemed to have gone a little insane.”

“I….”

“Agent Carter!” A voice called interrupting whatever Buffy was about to say, the brunette agent looked over. She gave Buffy an apologetic smile and a soft.

“Excuse me.” 

Buffy watched her go, biting her lip so hard it bled.

#SC#

That night Buffy had a nightmare.

That she told everyone everything she knew and more importantly they believed her. She changed time and saved lives. But then things started to unravel around her. Things started happening that hadn’t before, the world started changing around her. Like a massive butterfly effect across the world.

The next thing she knew she was back in her own time, but it wasn’t the world she’d left behind. 

German had won the war. 

It had felt so real, as she stood of edge of Sunnydale looking out into the demon infested ruins. The hellmouth was wide open and it was hungry.

She woke up crying. It took her awhile to stop.

#SC#

Even Mae picked up on her morose mood. Which was unfair to think, because at that stage anyone could have picked up on it.

“That’s it,” She declared one day marking into Buffy’s apartment with the easy of someone who had done it a thousand times before…and she had. “I don’t know what going on with you. But you obviously need some cheering up.”

She looked Buffy up and down then pointed to her bedroom with an order. “Get dressed we’re going out dancing.” 

“I don’t think dancing will fix this.” Buffy remarked arching an eyebrow at her friend.

“Little secret honey,” Mae replied with a mirthful twist of her lips. “Dancing fixes everything…and if doesn’t alcohol helps.”

Buffy had a lot of experience with going out dancing. The Bronze had been her and the other Scoobies favourite unwind spot for after school and slaying. The fact it was the only dance club Sunnydale had to offer was beside the point. That experience however meant nothing and in no way prepared her for dancing circa 1940’s. 

Buffy could grind and groove like nobody’s business, this however…. was something else entirely.

To Buffy’s inexperienced eyes, it looked almost like organised chaos. Partners swinging each other around, to the loud live music from the big band on the stage. The air was thick with laugher and cigarette smoke. 

Mae gave her a wide smile and lead her through the crowd with practiced ease. But it wasn’t long before they lost each other, leaving her what seemed like an easy target for the interested men. Buffy brushed them us as politely as she could, as she continued looking around for a familiar face. She found one, just not the one she was looking for.

Leaning against one of the walls, looking more lost then Buffy was the blond man from the alleyway. 

A semi relieved smile broke out on her face as she, made her escape from the pushier guys, who kept asking her for a dance, a drink, if she wanted a cigarette.

“Hi,” She greeted, once she got close enough. Happy to see someone at least known to her. Even if it was from an alleyway scuffle. Still for Buffy, that as somewhat normal meeting place. “Fancy seeing you here.”

He turned looking over his shoulder to make she was really talking to him. Then seemed to blink at her for a second.

“Roger, right?” Buffy asked, smiling hopefully.

“Rogers,” He corrected, still blinking back at her. Unsure what to make of what was happening. “Steve Rogers.” 

“Steve…. Sorry,” She winced and truthfully told him. “I’m really bad with names.”

“It’s alright,” He replied with a small shrug. But there was something in his tone that had Buffy frowning. “It’s Buffy, right? I’m surprised you remembered something so close to it at all.”

“Buffy! That’s right! Why wouldn’t I remember you?” She gave a small laugh, even if she wasn’t sure there anything funny happening. She then rolled her eyes at herself. “I mean, if I was better at names. I might have remembered the whole name properly.”

He gave her a look as if she had suddenly turned into a unicorn. 

It reminded her of the day she first spoke to Willow.

“Why aren’t you dancing?” Steve questioned, nodding to a group of men that were giving them puzzled looks. As if they were wondering what she was doing. Buffy sent then a glare. 

“I ehh…don’t dance….” She said looking out the crowd of couples swing dancing themselves around the floor. “Well not like that?”

“How else is there?”

“I’ll um… tell you later.” Buffy managed to say. Trying not the picture the reaction she could get if she were to break out into her modern dancing in the middle of the dancefloor. 

He seemed to let it go.

“There you are,” Mae cried as but draping herself over Buffy’s shoulder. Her cheeks flushed from exertion or maybe alcohol. Or both. “Were did you disappear to?”

“You left me,” Buffy replied simply, without heat. “In the crowds. I had to make my own escape. Luckily Steve here, has been keeping me company.”

“See! I told you,” Mae announced leaning backward, to poke Buffy’s check. Trying to make her smile. She almost missed. “Dancing makes everything better.”

“Haven’t actually done any dancing.” Buffy told her. But Mae didn’t hear her, having recognised someone in the crowd. Before calling their name and flouncing off. 

“I’m gonna have to carry her home,” She muttered watching her go.

“Is she going to be alright?” Steve asked in concern, as he too watched after her friend. She used the term friend loosely right now; she was leaning towards denying she ever meet her. Jokingly of course, Mae was her friend and much needed guide. 

“She’ll be fine,” Buffy replied, before giving him an amused look. “Probably not so much in the morning. I should go look after ‘though. Maybe try and get her home. Thanks for the company.”

“Don’t mention it.” He replied, giving her the magical unicorn look again.

She gave him a smile in parting. Before leaving to find her mislaid friend and hopefully pouring her into a taxi.

“Did it work?” Mae asked as Buffy climbed in the car after her.

“Did what work?” Buffy questioned as Mae slumped down her seat to rest her head against Buffy’s shoulder.

“The dancing!” Mae declared loudly.

“Didn’t really do any dancing…. but it helped,” Buffy admitted, trying to the shift Mae. “Doesn’t really change what’s happening though and the fact I don’t know if can to do anything about it.”

“Maybe you can’t fix things the way you want to,” Mae mumbled into her shoulder “Do something else then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the Buffy timeline when it merged the two worlds. Canon has Buffy born in 1981 with the series ending in 2001. In this Buffy was born 1989. She was 20 at the time of the Gift (Portal Jump). So, her new/past birthday would be 1920, which actually makes her a year older than Peggy. Who was born in 1921 and two years younger than Steve who was born in 1918.   
There isn’t going to be any Stark/Buffy, Buffy’s just embracing the cliché ‘I’m gonna get a rich husband’ thing for a moment.  
Howard isn’t so much the smartass as he is the flirt a really smug flirt. Tony is however both a smartass and a flirt a really really smug smartass and flirt.  
New York isn’t actually magical/supernaturally void like Buffy thinks. Just the opposite really. It’s full of extremely powerful creatures and beings and sorcerers (some way beyond what she’s used too) that are really good at staying hidden.   
A slayer is alone mentally that Buffy gets, is kinda accurate. I’m mean yes, she gets help and has friends, but in the end it’s the Chosen ONE. I image that would cause a feeling of isolation. Which is made worse in this because she’s basically lost. Plus, if you watch Buffy 90% of the battles are just Buffy fighting by herself.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Unable to find any magical or supernatural being had led Buffy to find her way to the New York City library. Where she sorted about doing research for herself…. willingly. Desperation did funny things to people.

They didn’t have the collection of ancient books that Giles had, but then again, who did? The collection they did have on the supernatural, seemed to be isolated to the fiction section. Where fairy tales and other children’s stories lined the shelves. She scanned the stacks; lost in the flashbacks she was having about Sunnydale High’s Library.

She gave a heavy sigh unable to bury the disappointment, even though she really hadn’t expected to find anything. To stumble across a magic book with a layman’s spell for time travel was pushing anyone’s good fortune. But it seemed as if she did have a little bit of luck. When as she turned to leave, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

There on the shelf looking very much like the fairy tale books around it, where a set of heavy tomes. She would have ignored them, if not for the symbols drawn into the spine. Symbols she’d seen on some the books at the Magic Box. 

Witch symbols.

She all but held her breath as she picked up one book and opened it. Hidden amongst the children’s stories and old legends were spells. Had Buffy not spent as much time as she had with witches, she might have missed them.

They were only basic spells a far cry from the power that Buffy imaged would be needed to send her home. But still it gave Buffy enough familiarity, that she felt some of her tension ease away. She put the book to the side and reached for the other, finding pretty much the same. With basic spells hidden amongst stories. 

She flicked through the pages of both books, find nothing of use with the spells. But stamped on the front page of both books and finished off with perfect calligraphy. Was the same thing. 

Donated by Rosa’s Imperium. 

She scrambled for her purse, pulling out her pen and piece of paper. She wrote down the details, complete with the address of Rosa’s Imperium. She pushed the books back on the shelf and hurried for the door. Trying to tell herself to not run. She had a mission now and maybe to first sign of hope of finding someone that could help her find her way home.

#SC#

Rosa’s Imperium wasn’t what she expected.

It wasn’t anything really. A boarded-up front window and a door hidden on a side road, forgotten and uninteresting. She reached out and knocked on the dark door. She thought maybe the store was abandoned, giving the boards on the window a wondering look. When after a moment she swore she heard movement inside.

She knocked again, this time trying to add some urgency to it. 

“Please! I can hear you in there!” She called through the door, before wincing. Way to sound creepy, she thought to herself. You’re trying to get them to open the door, not call the police. “Please I just want to talk to you. I need your help.” 

The was almost an audible sigh from the other side of the door before it was yanked open with a simple and unfriendly.

“What?” The woman behind the door was an older lady. She had a few years on Buffy at least and reminded Buffy strongly of Miss Calendar.

Buffy opened her mouth to explain, hopefully without sounding like a crazy person. When the woman took a clear look at her and visibly winced.

“Are you kidding me?” She sighed loudly and turned to walk but into the shop. Leaving to door open behind her. Buffy looked around for some prompt as to what to do, only to jump when the woman called sharply. “What are you waiting for! Get in here!”

Buffy all but ran inside.

“Look…I found some magic books at the library,” Buffy was saying even before she fully entered. “Like actually magic books, that were donated from the shop….”

“Ain’t a shop,” The woman cut her off. Gesturing around the drape covered furniture and bookshelves. It looked as if they were out of business for a while. “Now it’s just a glorified entrance to my apartment upstairs.”

“Ummm…” Wrong footed Buffy sort about something to say, before settling simply on. “I need magical help.” 

“You’re telling me, Honey,” The woman snorted inelegantly. At Buffy’s confused face, she waved a hand in her direction. “Your Aura is all out of sorts.” 

“My Aura…. You are a witch!” The usual insult was delivered with such joy.

“Not really,” The woman shook her head, almost like she was shaking off the title physically. “Rosa was my Ma. She was the caster; this was her shop. She brought some of her stuff across from the old country, hoped to continue her magic thing. Didn’t really work, magic wasn’t taken the same why here. Lost count of how many rocks came through the front  
window.” 

She gestured to the boarded-up store front.

“She found ways around it. Magic books, hidden in plain sight.” The woman shrugged and crossed her arms. “Mostly it went under when she died. I donated the books. I never had to knack for witchcraft. Can read aura’s pretty well, do some simple things.” 

“Please….” All the things Buffy wanted to say threated to choke her, as they all tried to come out at once. 

“You from Sunnydale?” The woman asked, watching as Buffy’s face seemed the stuttered in shock and confusion. “Cleveland maybe?”

“….What?”

“Which Hellmouth are you from?”

“How do you know…” Buffy asked, before she registered something else. “There’s more than one?!”

“You have that …bite to your Aura,” The woman explained obviously searching for a way to explain it. “All people who have been on a Hellmouth get it. Sort of like picking up the smell of smoke from a fire. It’s not permanent…or damaging.”

“Oh….” Buffy managed as she relaxed. “I had almost given up hope about finding something magical. It’s so different here.”

“Course it’s different,” The woman laughed. “It’s New York! Beyond that… the magical or supernatural creatures that are here. They’re just a little different from the primal types that get drawn to the Hellmouth.”

“Different how?” Buffy asked frowning. This conversation was not going to way she’d pictured it.

“Different type, breeds if you want.” The woman waved it off dismissively. “More powerful, better at staying out of sight.”

“…More powerful?” Buffy echoed faintly. If this woman was telling the truth and not pranking a random stranger. She shuddered to think about what could be out there, if they were more powerful then things she’d fought and died against.

“Well from most of the demonic types that dwell on the Mouths.” The stranger replied. 

“What about the Watchers Council?” Buffy couldn’t stop herself from asking. The woman gave her a look at the random question. “I mean….do they know about these powerful beings? Other breeds?”

“The Watchers Council?” The woman questioned, and for a moment Buffy feared she had no idea who they were. When the woman added. “You mean, the Slayers Watchers.”  
Buffy just nodded.

“What do you care about those guys for?” The woman gave Buffy a confused look, before rolling her eyes. “I’ve heard about those snotty manipulate bastards. They’ve have been around long enough they know a lot of the supernatural. They know about them all right. These guys pay of the Watchers, they ignore them. As long as they… you know. Don’t expose things, try to take over the world or end it.”

Buffy was learning more about the Watchers Council in last couple of months, then she had from all the years she’d work with them. She really wasn’t liking what she learnt.  
“Anyway… New York is special. Along with Hong Kong and London.” The woman continued, without noticing Buffy’s darkening expression.

“Special how?” Buffy asked, focusing back on the conversation and less on what she’d do to Quentin Travers if she saw him again. 

“What do you know about ley lines?” The woman shook her head and turned to Buffy with a searching look. “Enough about that…. You wanted a spell for what?”

“I need a time spell.” Buffy replied simply. To tired and confused to beat around the bush. She was however surprised when the woman burst out laughing.

“Time magic… really.” The woman managed to say, after her laugher died down. “Look even if I was an extremely powerful witch, that isn’t something I would mess around with. That kind of power…well it’s not something that is easy to come across. If ever!”

Mirth died on the woman’s say as she continued, “Only the extremely powerful would even think about it… sometimes not even then. You could erase yourself. Or the block around you! They say some of the Old Ones, used time as a weapon. Some ancient gods could wield it. But those beings are so far beyond us…and are not around any longer.”

For the first time since Buffy entered the old shop the woman looked her directly in the eyes and gave the final nail to Buffy’s hope.

“Time is something only the stupid and the desperate mess with.”

“I’m pretty desperate,” Buffy managed to mutter someone painfully.

“Desperate enough to risk those around you?” The woman asked arching an eyebrow at Buffy. “You’re entire timeline, your friends’ timeline?”

Buffy slumped under the weight of the words.

“I think it’s time for you to go,” The woman said surprisingly gently, as she directed Buffy back to the door. She paused shutting the door, turning to give Buffy one last world changing advise. “Look you seem like a nice girl. So, I’ll give you some warnings. If you see people walking around in robes, avoid them. They are probably on important business. If you come across a vampire that doesn’t dust when you stake it. Cut off its head and set the pieces on fire separately.”

She shut the door in Buffy’s face. Ignoring the loud yell that echoed down the lane way.

“What?!”

#SC#

Buffy now realised the possibility for her to get back to her own time, she’d have to do it like everyone else. Rosa’s daughter had piled a tonne of information onto her with warning or preparation. You would think, the amount of times it had happened to Buffy it would have prepared her for the load. But no….

It still felt like it crushed her, every time.

The presence of unknown supernatural creatures had thrown her. The idea that there was an unknown vampire species, when she was a vampire SLAYER, was ludicrous. She didn’t know if they woman was telling the truth, it all seemed so farfetched.

The fact that the hope she’d felt when she’d first found those books, had been cruelly crushed. Had left Buffy glum in away she hadn’t been for weeks. She was back to square one with finding a way home.

Erskine was the first to notice her gloominess. He comforted her as best he could, for someone who didn’t know the source of her troubles. 

Howard helped as well, by distracting her. He had her hold things while he worked. He chatted her ear off about holidays in the mountains. Far off places of different kinds, of snowy places and beautiful warm beaches. 

It helped her realised. For how lost and lonely she felt…she wasn’t completely alone. 

#SC#

It seemed Buffy agreeance to going out dancing with Mae that one night had turn into a blanket agreement for all time. At least as far as Mae was concerned.

Buffy didn’t mind, however. It was a nice little distraction, that reminded her of nights at the Bronze. Even if the music was different and the dancing was different.

Buffy kind of missed dancing.

It seemed Mae had taken a liking to this particular club or dance hall as they called them. But it was still a happy surprise when Buffy spotted Steve in what she was starting to assume, was his customary post on the wall. This time however he was not alone. A taller brunet man was standing with him. The two of them laughing together in easy conversation.

Buffy paused not wanting to interrupt, but it the end it didn’t matter when Steve noticed her. He gave her a smile, that was a little breathtaking in its intensity. She couldn’t help but smile back. His friend noticed Steve’s attention and turned to look to see what had captured his interest.

As his gaze settled on Buffy, both his eyebrows seemed to jump up. He turned to give Steve what Buffy thought was an impressed look. Steve rolled his blue eyes as his friend seemed to nudge him.

“Oh….” Mae cooed as she suddenly appeared over Buffy’s shoulder, watching with interest. “Who are they?”

“The blond is Steve,” Buffy replied, “I’m not sure about his friend.”

“Let’s go ask!” Mae announced grabbing of Buffy’s arm and all but escorted her over the two men. Even though Buffy wasn’t resisting in the slightest.

The two men exchanged another look when they noticed the woman approaching.

“Hello,” Buffy greeted approaching the two.

“Ladies,” The brunet replied when they were close enough, an easy grin spreading across his face. Steve cast him a somewhat wary look, before focusing on Buffy.

“Buffy,” He greeted giving her another smile, before looking towards Mae. “Umm…who’s your friend.”

“Yes, who’s your friend,” The brunet had turned his attention on Mae.

“Oh,” Buffy realised that Mae had never meet Steve. “This is Mae Taylor.”

“Nice to meet you,” The reply was echoed by both Steve and his friend, before the brunet continued. “I’m Bucky Barnes.”

“I’m Buffy Summers,” She greeted in return. 

“Seriously?” Bucky questioned arching an eyebrow in her direction.

“Look who’s talking… Bucky,” She returned with out heat, getting only an easy amused smile in return.

“I wanna dance,” Mae announced suddenly turning a smile on Buffy, “Who else wants to.”

“I do,” Bucky replied offering Mae his arm, “Shall we.”

Mae cast a wink at Buffy over her shoulder as Bucky lead her off. Buffy watched them go, Bucky leading Mae into a complicated array of twirling steps that actually look kind of fun.

“Did you….” Steve started to ask before cutting himself off. When Buffy turned to look at him, he visibly steeled himself and turned to her. “Do you want to dance?”

“I don’t know how,” Buffy replied honestly. Steve seemed to turn inward in front of her. She looked from him to the crowd of dancers in front of them and back again. “Can you… show me how?”

She really wanted to dance. Plus, he looked really like he did too.

She offered him her hand. Watching as his eyes flicked from it and back to her face, before reaching out and taking her hand. 

“Alright,” Steve said finally, and his hand tightened for a split second on hers. “We’ll start of simple and go from there. That’ll be fine right?”

“Tell that to your toes.” Buffy quipped back at him, laughing when he gave her an amused smile.

Despite her comment Buffy never actually stood on Steve’s toes. He started her off slowly with a gentle swaying, before spinning her out and around. Moving faster as her natural grace became apparently compatible with this style of dancing. 

“You’re a good dancer,” He told her over the music, blue eyes lighting up as a complicated little spin made her laugh. “Are you sure you’ve never danced before?”

“I can dance,” She couldn’t stop smiling. It was even more fun then it looked. “Just never have like this.”

“You said that before,” He replied, smiling back at her. “How else is there?”

She just shook her head at him laughing, she couldn’t even begin to explain. Even if she could explain.

“Well,” He said pulled her to a move that ended in a dig. A continued as he looked down at her face. “You’re a natural.”

“Good teacher,” She replied with a smile.

Steve laughed in reply. Before swinging her into another dance. She followed him with the same ease as before, laughing as she went. It wasn’t until she got back to her apartment that she realised it had stopped being just a distraction and had started just being a nice time. 

#SC#

She was running errands for Erskine one evening, despite his protests of it being to late. When she finally understood the witches warning. She’d stopped on the sidewalk, when the sensation of being watched sent a tingle down her spine. Buffy spotted them instantly amongst the night-time couples walking around on their dates. 

The figure stood across the road from her, people walked around their still form as if they weren’t even there. Not noticing them in the least. Which was odd, given the decorative golden robes the person was wearing. The large hood pulled over their head blocked their face from the world.

Once they realised, they had her attention, they turned on their heel and walked off. The witch had warned her to stay away from robed figures. But how could she not follow such a blatant invitation. Besides Buffy was never very good at following orders. 

She hurried after them. It was strange, the robed person was stride swift and determined. But Buffy couldn’t seem to catch up. They turned a corner down a little side street and then down an alley off that. 

Never once looking back at Buffy.

Lights flared and sparks scattered as if someone had lit a sparkler. Buffy rushed forward, turning the corner to find….

Nothing.

It was empty. Frowning Buffy looked around. She even scanned the rooftops of the buildings surround her. Angel had used to use jumping up onto buildings as way to make a dramatic exit. She’d never said anything about it though.

Still nothing.

“What the hell?” She muttered. A demon? Magic user? But they been checking her out? Or messing with her? 

A scream came from further down the alley way and Buffy ran forward to investigate. A young woman crashed onto the ground, her floral printed dress flying around her. A figure closed in on her. Buffy had a moment to take in his pale skin and snarling face before she slammed into him.

It didn’t go the way Buffy thought it would have. He surprisingly held his ground, turning sharply and throwing Buffy away from him. She sailed through the air to land a fair distance away. Flipping to her feet a split second later, staring in shock at the vampire.

It was a vampire. But unlike any she’d seen before. His skin was pale, not the inner loving pale. Or even the pasty pale of Sunnydale vampires. It was a grey pale. His ears were pointed and his eyes gleamed red in the dim light. The woman on the ground scrambled to her feet and took off running.

The vampire watched her go for a moment, before disregarding her and looking back to Buffy. 

“Are you here to take her place?” He all but purred at Buffy. His amused smile, flashing long fangs. The Slayer sunk into her fighting stance. “I do like my meals with a little fight in them.” 

He gave no other warning before he blurred towards her in a burst of speed. He was as fast as Angel, who until that moment was the fastest vampire she’d ever seen. She dodged him, watching clawed fingers sweep past her face. Buffy twisted around him, kicking him in the back of the knee. Causing him to stumble.

She snatched the wooden stake, she hidden out of habit, from her garter belt. Bringing it down on the vampire in front of her. Only to have a pale hand reach out and catch held of her wrist, less than a second later another hand wrapped itself around Buffy’s neck.

He lifted her into the air with the ease of someone lifting a fallen leaf of the ground. She reacted instantly, dropping the stake from on hand to catch it with her other. Before stabbing it into his chest. He however, pulled back at the last second, before it penetrated his heart. He knocked her hand away. She watched him snarl up at her, playful attitude from before melting away to a vicious creature.

She pulled her legs up and kicked him in the chest. The move pulling her free from his grasp and at the same time pushing the stake further into his chest. Buffy landed her aerial somersault, dropping into a fighting stance.

The vampire stumbled slightly, before falling over backward. Where he just lay there.

“Huh?” Buffy managed, dropping her stance. “No dust?” 

Despite the witches warning, Buffy had been doubtfully of the existence of other type of vampires. But this…. What was meant to make of this?

She sighed and looked around wondering what she was going to do with the body. Someone laughed a street over, it sounded alarmingly close to her. It was so different then getting rid of a demon remains in Sunnydale.

She hunted for her abandoned handbag. Pulling free the knife she’d stashed in there. Walking back to vampires’ body, she looked from her little blade to his neck.

“At least it’s not an X-Acto knife,” She commented to herself, recalling one of her messier slays from her first year as a Slayer. Xander might have appreciated the story, Buffy just appreciated not having to re-enact it. 

She dumped the head in a trash can and the body in a dumpster and set them both on fire.

Then she ran like hell.

#SC#

Coming back to her apartment, splatted with blood and smelling of smoke. Was reminiscent of her teenage years Slayer before her mother knew her secret. Thankfully this time she had the fire escape to get into her apartment rather than having to climb onto the roof of her house.

She had a lukewarm shower and fall onto her bed. Ignoring the way, the springs squeaked and made jumping noises. She stared up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes.  
Part of her had been hoping the witch had lied. 

Because if she was telling the truth about the creatures, then she was telling the truth about the time spell. 

Part of her had known deep down that it was a long shot. The events of her arrival in this time were a random series of events that Buffy was pretty certain, had never happened before and would never again. 

Meaning Buffy was well and truly trapped here.

#SC#

Buffy wasn’t sure what she would have done if she never met Mae. Or if Mae had never decided to take her under her wing. She’d hazard a guess and say, she’d probably spend all her time either locked in her apartment or with Erskine at the base.

Mae managed to get her out and about. Not only that she got her to not only see the world but actually live in it. Rather than sitting on the edge waiting for something to happen.  
When her friend had learned she had never been to Coney Island, she organised a day out there. 

Thankfully the park wasn’t too crowded, so it was easy to spot Steve and Bucky waiting by one of the rides. Right in the direction that Mae was leading them. Buffy dug her heels in a pulled Mae to a stop. The taller woman gave her a guilty but smug smile. Buffy couldn’t help back narrow her eyes at her and ask.

“What did you do?”

“I thought you might like some fun,” An unrepentant Mae replied. “So, I organised a doublet date with Bucky and Steve. You like Steve, don’t you? He sure likes you.” 

“That’s not what I…” Buffy cut herself off, she wasn’t mad at Mae. Just unprepared. “You can’t just spring this on someone.”

“Buffy,” The serious tone in Mae voice, caught her more then anything. “I don’t know what going on with you. You go from laughing to looking like you’re going to start crying most days.”

“I appreciate….” 

“You act like your waiting for something,” Mae cut her off, relieved it seemed to be able to get it out. How long had she been holding on to it? Buffy wondered. “I don’t know what it is and I’m not even sure you do. But it’s all you seem to do. Just go day by day…waiting. You can’t live it that Buffy.”

“There’s nothing wrong with waiting,” Buffy argued, she wasn’t even going to deny what Mae had said. How could she when it was all true.

“There is if it’s stopping you from living. If it’s all you do,” Mae replied. “What if you wait your life away?”

“What if I start something and something happens,” Buffy asked softly. She was still reeling from the knowledge that time travel wasn’t something easily done, if at all. But part of her still hold out hope that Willow, might realise something was up and pull her back. But with each passing day, that seemed more and more unlikely.

“What if I cross the road and get hit by a car,” Mae replied with a shrug. “You can’t predict what’s gonna happen. And you shouldn’t live for what might happen… or might not.”

Buffy bit her lip, to stop it from pouting outward. Trust Mae to try and drag her fighting into the world. She gave her friend a heatless glare and asked. “Can’t you just let me wallow?”

“Look are you really against this,” Mae asked, glancing towards Steve and Buck. From their position hidden behind a hotdog stand. “I mean you do like Steve, right?”

“It’s not about Steve,” Buffy replied. “I mean I don’t know him that well. But the problem isn’t Steve.”

“Well that’s what today is for,” Mae replied face lighting up with a smile. Everything about her seemed to lighten. Before she gave a concerned look at Buffy. “I mean, I know his not what most girls go for….”

“Not the issue,” Buffy replied, and it wasn’t. She learned long ago not to judge a book by its cover. When a self-proclaimed Zeppo became the bravest man she knew, or the quiet booking loving shy girl became the most powerful. Or the shallow, self-obsessed popular girl became a Slayer.

“Good,” Mae replied with a nod, she gave Buffy a smile. “Besides his got really pretty eyes, don’t you think.”

“I more noticed those eyelashes,” Buffy muttered in reply. Mae who heard her laughed, grabbing her hand to drag her over to Bucky and Steve. Who turned with smiles as they approached. 

“Ladies,” Bucky greeted when they were close enough. “You made it. You hungry or thirsty?”

“Let’s just go for a walk,” Mae replied, moving to take Bucky’s arm. The two of them already moving off. Steve looked at her for a moment, before offering her his arm. She slipped her hand through without thought and fall into step with him as they followed their friends.

“I didn’t know you were going to be here,” Steve admitted after a moment. His eyes seemed to widen in horror at his own words. “I mean not that…. that is to say…. I’m happy you’re here.”

“Neither did I,” Buffy replied easily, she shrugged her free shoulder. “Mae didn’t say anything. But I’m glad you’re here too.”

“Bucky didn’t say anything to me either,” Steve replied, casting a look at his friends back “I think they set us up.”

As he turned towards her with a smile, she realised the truth in Mae’s words. He does have pretty eyes, she thought.

#SC#

The year past by after all.

When it became November and Buffy realised, she’d been in the past for a year. She didn’t react the way she thought she would, she didn’t shut down or lock herself in her apartment. She just kept on going, because her life wasn’t put on hold while she waited.

She wouldn’t give up hope that one day she’d go home. But her life wasn’t paused while she was in the past. So, she decided, she’d make the most of it. 

And time did what it always did… it past.

Until one day she was working with Erskine, when a man Buffy had seen around the base but never learnt his name. Ran in to turn of the radio.

The edges of Buffy’s eyes whiten out as she listened to the announcer talk about the attack on Pearl Harbour. She slumped heavily into nearby chair and fought the urge to throw up.  
The next day she heard Roosevelts announcement, and exchanged heavy looks with Mae.

“Yesterday, December 7, 1941—a date which will live in infamy—the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan….”

And now America was at war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for the comments! Hope you’re still enjoying the story.
> 
> A cameo of a sorcerer. Don’t worry not done with them yet.
> 
> Buffy gets a crash course on Marvel supernatural. Marvel vampires are even more myth leaning then Buffy-verse. They’re stronger too, in my opinion. But I suppose you could say you never really got a reading on the true strength of the show’s vampires, because we only really saw them fighting a superpowered slayer. *shrug*
> 
> Marvel vampires aren’t really going to be a big thing… but I need to introduce them because hello Vampire Slayer.
> 
> Plus Marvel vampires means….BLADE!
> 
> P.S I’ve been asked a few times about known vampires from Buffy’s past…Angel/Spike/Dru/Darla, and if they’ll be turning up at some point. Short answer is no sorry…. long answer is maybe but mostly in cameo and vague mention, but no real contact with Buffy. There is a reason for this, that will be explained in future chapters.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you so much for the comments, favs and follows.

Chapter Seven

Things changed quite a bit after Pearl Harbour. There was almost a solemn air over the city since America had joined the war. It, however, was the complete opposite atmosphere at the S.S.R base. Colonel Phillips had descended on the labs to… light a fire under their butts. Those were his words.

The military was chomping at the bit for something to come from Erskine's research. They seemed to be funneling money and personnel into it. Howard's workstation overflowed with equipment. It seemed the final product, from his and Erskine's combined work, was now only days away from completion.

Buffy had stood and watched the last bit of work being done on the Project Rebirth Chamber. To her, it looked like a giant metal coffin. From what she’d learnt about the project, she just hoped it wouldn’t become literally that. 

“Project Rebirth they've call it,” Howard groused as he put his final touches on the equipment. He came up to her and scooted her off her perch. She was sitting on something she probably shouldn’t have been sitting on. He gave her an amused smile. “I told them they should have called it ‘The Brooklyn Project’. Like Oppenheimer did with the project that he’s working on in Los Alamos.”

‘The Manhattan Project’ Buffy realised, as ice flooded her veins. Images of massive mushrooms clouds played in her head.

“I like Project Rebirth,” She said, finally shaking away the scenes of destruction. “It kind of sounds a bit more like… Survival, I guess.”

“Well, I suppose it does have a ring to it,” Howard replied, casting Buffy a wink before turning back to his work. “Survival would be good at this point. Who knows what's going to happen with Erskine formula? But I have a good feeling about it!”

Erskine’s own work was nearing completion. His explanation had completely freaked her out. More to do with the fact that she understood more of his explanation, then she thought she would. He'd moved on from the actual formula and now he spoke about finding a worthy candidate. 

Apparently, what had happened to Schmidt and then later Buffy’s own remarks, made Erskine realise the truth about the serum. That the serum amplified the good or the bad in a person. A good person become great, a bad one worse, was his explanation. 

So according to Erskine, it needed to be used on the perfect person.

If not they risked a repeat of Schmidt. Or, as he was being called now, The Red Skull. It was appropriate, Buffy thought, if a bit unimaginative. Given that his head was, literally, a red skull. 

She still grimaced at the memory of his face melting. That image was going to stick with her for a while. 

Finding a candidate that suited Erskine’s plan was not going to be easy. But recruitment centres were opening in the city and they’d set up a funnel for some recruits to be sent on to them.

There was even a recruitment office not far from the base, near to where Buffy got her lunch. She walked past it all the time and it always seemed to be full of young men. She usually stopped on the sidewalk outside and watched the place. She wondered at the hollow feeling it gave her in her stomach. Was it because she knew what this war was going to be like and wondered how many of them would come home? Or was it guilt her inaction had led to this?

Christmas was a subdued affair that year. Not that the one in 1940 had been a big party. Howard brought a sprig of mistletoe onto the base and tried to get place it where it would be over her head. Thankful cosmic timing was at its best, it saw Phillips under the branch with Howard instead.

Howard abandoned the branch after that. He hadn’t really meant anything by it. Flirting seemed to be a default setting for Howard. The best part about the whole thing had been the look on Phillips's face. It felt like forever since she’d laughed that hard.

After that, things got serious again.

Phillips had organized for a selection of candidates to be assessed at a military base in New Jersey. Since Buffy's only personal experience with the military had been with The Initiative, she should have known that wasn’t a true showing of what the army was really like. A group of young attractive men, living undercover as frat boys to hunt supernatural forces wasn't going to be a true representation. 

She'd packed her suitcase and told Mae that she was going on a work trip, which was true. Then she joined Erskine on a road trip to Fort Lehigh, New Jersey. 

They put her in a room next to Agent Carter, who'd taken on a more direct role with the training of the troops. Buffy didn’t have much interaction with the soldiers. She’d had a few approached her when she was out and about, and more than a few called out to her when they saw her.

They were either ignored or learnt quickly enough that she wasn’t the best target for that sort of thing.

One handsy guy found himself flat on his back staring at the sky, wondering what had happened, just as Agent Carter came upon them. 

“Private,” Carter remarked to the stunned man on the ground. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Yes Ma’am,” He wheezed up at her, before climbing to his feet and all but running off. His dignity as battered as his body. 

“Nice move,” Carter stated turning to face Buffy. “You are skilled.”

“I try.” 

“I heard an interesting report from a certain Drill Sergeant,” Carter remarked and Buffy winced, knowing what was coming. “Something about a small blond woman breaking obstacle course records.”

“In my defense, there was no one else using it,” Buffy said defensively. She’d blame boredom later, but at the time she was actually curious as to what it would be like running it. Easy, was the answer.

“I mean…. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Buffy said back pedaling.

Carter gave her an amused look and shook her head. That was the last time it was mentioned, shortly after that Carter started taking her on training trips. To 'curb her boredom' had been the explanation given. Buffy discovered the Slayer weapon instinct, did not in fact, transfer to guns. But her aim was pretty damn good for someone who'd never used one, once she got over the alien nature of holding the gun. 

She'd also discovered jumping out of a plane was probably the most crazy fun thing she’d ever done. 

At the end of the trial, Erskine turned down all the candidates, claiming that none of them was suitable. Buffy thought Colonel Phillips was about to have a stroke at the news, but there was little he could do to change the doctor's mind.

“In the end, it is Doctor Erskine's decision,” Carter said, as the two women watched the Colonel walk off in a huff. 

“As it should be,” Buffy replied with an easy shrug. “It’s his work. He knows the risks better than anyone.” 

“Indeed,” Carter replied, before turning to offer Buffy a smile. “I'll see you around, I believe.” 

“As always,” Buffy replied with a nod, “Thanks for the entertainment, Carter.”

“Peggy,” The agent replied, and when Buffy gave her a confused look she explained, “Call me Peggy.”

“Well, I don’t know about you,” Buffy stated to Erskine later as they got in the car. Both of them were ready to head home. “But I had fun.”

#SC#

Whatever she'd been expecting when got back to her apartment building. It hadn’t been to find Mae in the hallway arguing with a woman that looked so much like her that it could only be her sister.

Buffy paused, just down from them, not wanting to appear like she was eavesdropping, although, the volume of their voices made the conversation easy to overhear. Never mind her sensitive hearing.

She had been gone a while, having spent New Year’s at the Fort. So truthfully, she'd no idea how long the argument had been going on for. This could have just started, or it could have been a full day’s affair.

It was doubtful, but Buffy remembered some of her arguments with Dawn lasting quite a while.

“Claire please,” Mae was saying, using a pleading note Buffy had never heard her use before. “You can’t just do this.”

“What choice I have,” Claire replied curtly. “Albert’s in debt up to his ears. It’s only going to get worse because of this war. I can’t take care of her. I can’t even afford her!”

“She’s your daughter,” Mae hissed back, obviously shocked at what she was hearing.

“And she’s you’re niece.” Claire replied in a cutting voice, “You won’t help her?”

“Of course, I will,” Mae snapped back, obviously gearing up for an attack. Buffy did the only thing she could think of. The best action given the circumstances. She retreated to the roof to wait out the fight. She knew from experience you didn’t get in between two fighting sisters. 

Sometime later, when it was quiet downstairs and Buffy was sure Claire had left. She knocked on her friend’s door to check on her.

“I'm sorry you had to see that,” Mae said quietly, as she led Buffy into her apartment. “Claire has never really been subtle with anything.”

“Are you alright?” Buffy asked in concern.

“I’m fine. It’s just….” She trailed off and look towards one of the inner rooms. “May, can you come in here please?”

The her who'd been mentioned in the conversation was obvious this tiny blond-haired person, who came out of Mae’s bedroom. 

“Yes, Aunt Mae?” The little girl said as she came forward.

“Buffy, I’d like to introduce you to Maybelle Reilly,” Mae with such a formal air about her, it made the little girl giggle. “May, I’d like you to meet my friend, Buffy Summers.”

“Nice to meet you,” Buffy greeted, continuing the over the top formal greeting if only to make the little girl's smile grow.

“May, why don’t you go get cleaned up,” Mae ordered, pushing the girl towards the bathroom. “Dinner will be ready shortly.”

She gestured for Buffy to follow her into the kitchen where she moved around with an ease that would have once made Buffy a little jealous. Had she not become better in the kitchen herself then she once was.

Praise living alone for helping her learn life skills.

“My sister’s husband Albert is a fat-head for money,” Mae was saying, as she went about plating up. 

“Those two never have two dimes to rub together. It got worse after they had May. This isn’t the first time….”

She trailed off, but Buffy didn’t need her to finish. This wasn’t the first time they’d sent May to stay with her Aunt Mae. 

“Poor thing,” Buffy replied, casting a mournful look in the direction for bathroom.

“It’s alright,” Mae returned brightly, “We’ll take care of her right. How much trouble can a five-year-old be?”

#SC#

Buffy watched in dawning horror at the jam dripping from almost every surface in the kitchen. How bad could it be? Mae had asked. Buffy should have known the universe would have taken it as a dare.

Mae had called over in the morning in a mildly freaked-out rush. Although it didn’t have the panic-filled, 'I’m being killed!' terror to it, it was urgent enough that Buffy had rushed over. She found Mae with one hand pinning a hat to her head, the other hand tried to stuff as much toast into her mouth as possible. All the while, yelling at May to, ‘Put that down,’ and ‘Don’t touch that!’ 

“I have to run errands,” Mae announced once her mouth was free. “I need you to watch May for me. Take her to the park or do something. I really suggest getting her out of the apartment.”

“Wait,” Buffy questioned, still staring at the jam covered kitchen in mild horror. “…What?” 

She felt a moment of dread, although she might have been overthinking it. But the truth was she wouldn’t trust herself to watch someone’s goldfish.

“I mean…” She trailed off, just as May turned her big blue eyes to Buffy. She caved under sheer cuteness. “I’ll be happy to.”

Big bad Slayer…. yeah right.

#SC#

It wasn’t so bad watching May. She quickly learned why Mae had suggested getting outside. A five-year-old trapped was apparently just as stifled as a trapped Slayer. 

Maybe more so.

As she was leading the excited girl into the great outdoors she was stopped by the doorman. 

“Miss Summers,” He called out, and Buffy pulled the near-bolting child to a stop. “You have a phone call.”

She sometimes forgot about the realities of telephones in the 1940s. It had taken some getting used to not having her cell phone on her. Not that she’d ever really used it, while she’d been in Sunnydale as she saw the only people she’d want to call daily anyway. Now very few people had a phone in their homes and it was also one phone for some buildings, if that.

She took the receiver from the man and pressed it against her ear. The first thing she heard was traffic and people, making her wonder if someone had accidently called her. But then, she remembered pocket dialing wasn’t a thing yet and the person must have actually asked for her.

“Hello,” She said,, just as she realised they were most likely calling from a payphone. 

“Buffy,” A male voice greeted her in return. “Hello. It’s me. I mean, it’s Steve.”

“Steve,” Buffy repeated. As she remembered Mae giving Steve and Bucky their details the last time they’d met up. “What’s up?”

There was a moment of silence on the other side and Buffy realised she’d said something that probably didn’t exist yet. It had taken some effort and a lot of awkward looks before Buffy had mostly gotten the twenty-first century out of her vocabulary. She still had a slip up apparently.

“How are you?” If she over articulated the question, no one commented.

“Good,” He replied, “I’m good…. I was just…Did you.” He heaved a sigh and seemed to decide to go for it. “I was wondering if you wanted to go to the pictures with me?”

“I…” Her stomach clenched, then fluttered weirdly at the invitation. Nervous that he’d asked for some reason? Or was it something else? Then she registered May trying to sneak away, her hand flew out snatching hold of her collar. It reminded her, that no matter her feelings, she couldn’t do anything today. “I would love to. But I’ve been roped in, I'm looking after a 5-year-old today.”

“Oh,” The dejected tone in his voice made her feel worse. 

“Unless, of course, you know a movie that'll entertain a child?” She asked brightly, anything to get rid of that morose tone in his voice. 

“Umm…” She must have thrown him for a moment. Either she’d come on too strong or he hadn’t expected her to come up with another idea. “I know a theatre that’s showing Dumbo.”

“That’s perfect!” Buffy exclaimed. “Do you want to come?”

So Buffy, Steve and little May went and watched Dumbo together.

#SC#

She’d paused in the foyer of the theatre, looking at the movie posters. Most of them Buffy really hadn’t heard of before, they had been sadly lost to history for her. It was true about most of the older movies, save for a few Disney cartoons. But this one caught her attention.

“The Wizard of Oz,” Steve remarked noticing her attention. “Have you seen it?”

“Yeah,” She replied. Her mind already reliving being curled up on the couch with Dawn watching Dorothy and Toto skip along the yellow brick road together. “Have you?”

“Yes,” Steve replied, casting another look at the poster then back to Buffy. Taking in the almost longing on her face. Not for the movie really but for what it reminded her of.

“Did you want to see it again?” Steve asked, there was a hopeful lift in his voice. “This weekend?”

“Yes!” She said, turning to grin at him, she paused a moment and told herself to dial it in. Before adding with a calmer. “I would love to.”

“With me?” He seemed to need to clarify for her, just in case. 

“Who else would I go with?” She asked in confusion.

His smile reminded her of the sun.

#SC#

4F

Steve looked down at the form in frustration, annoyance and a bit of sadness, before shoving it in his pocket. He’d had a few hours to kill before he was meant to meet Buffy for their movie date and thought he might try his luck at another recruitment office. He’d been feeling very lucky that last few days, what with a beautiful woman agreeing to spend time with him. But it seemed his luck hadn’t held.

He'd just have to try again. He would try again. Again, and again, until they took him. So he could serve his county and help in the war. Just like his father had in the last war. Just like Bucky would in this one.

He wanted to rant about how unfair it was that they’d accepted Bucky but not him. He was just as able and willing. Even more willing than many of them. He hadn’t complained, because he would just find a way to prove it to them. 

Shaking off his frustration and disappointment, Steve started making his way towards the theatre he was meeting Buffy. The mere thought of meeting her was enough to shake off most of the gloom his Army rejection had caused. 

He arrived at the theatre early and was surprised to find Buffy already there waiting for him. He paused for a moment just to take in her appearance. The way her hair gleamed in the sunlight. He was struck once again how beautiful she was and by the fact she was standing there waiting for him.  
For him.

Bucky had given him some friendly ridicule when he’d told him about Buffy. That was until Bucky met her. Steve wondered if Bucky had doubted that she was actually real. To be fair, sometimes Steve wondered the same thing. 

Women didn’t exactly line up to talk to him, dance with him or spend time with him. Yet here she was, someone willing to do all that. If it were for just that and not including everything else that made her so amazing, Steve would have already been more than a little taken with her.

She spotted him quickly, her obviously keen eyes landing on him unerringly amongst the crowd. Not for the first time, he wished he could see what colour they were. Even in his colour-blind world, they seemed to shine brightly.

“Steve,” She called in greeting. The smile she gave him warming her face, and his chest. “Hey.”  
“Buffy,” He replied, as soon as he got close enough. He opened his mouth, then closed it. Unsure of what to say, afraid that his nerves and his tongue would trip him. Bucky always told him he was useless with women. The last thing he wanted to do with Buffy was to prove his friend right - again.

So, he settled on a simple remark and true one. “You look nice.”

“Thanks.” She all but chirped back at him. She reached up to pat the waves and rolls in her hair. “I’m lucky I made it out of the apartment unscathed. Little May was in Mae and my hair all day…literally. You wouldn’t believe….”

She cut herself off and cast him a sheepish glance. “Sorry,” She winced. “You probably don’t need to hear all about that.” 

“It’s fine,” Steve replied, and it was. He took it as a sign that maybe she was as nervous about him as he was about her. It was, after all, the first time they were alone together, without Bucky and Mae, since their first meeting.

“How is Mae and little May?” Steve asked curiously.

“You mean, how is Mae after she and Bucky decided they were too similar to make anything work?” Buffy asked, embellishing his question. Her serious tone broke when she burst out laughing. “She’s fine. She has her hands full with little May. Who I can’t decide if she is an angel or a demon.”

She looked away with a thoughtful frown, even as he laughed.

She gave him a small smile at his laugh. It almost looked teasing on her, as if she knew a joke he didn’t. For a moment Steve thought she looked like one of the fair folk his mother used to tell him about. Playful and mischievous, and altogether too beautiful to be real. 

#SC#

Seeing the Wizard of Oz again was both a familiar and a strange experience for her.

The movie itself was a reminder of home, almost everything else was different. But she took comfort in the reminder, and in the differences. Steve company was…nice. Better than nice really, he was a kind and considerate man. Someone that she was sad to say, once upon a time she wouldn’t have given the time of day to. And her life would have been the worse for it.

Becoming the Slayer had been major suckage for her, but the one good thing to come of it was that it seemed to have screwed her head on straight. There were so many people she'd have once overlooked, Xander, Willow and now Steve. She never thought she'd be thankful for becoming the Slayer.

It was evening by the time the movie ended. The sun had set, the workers had left for home. People out on dates, in parties or out just for a good time, walked the streets now. Buffy pressed close to Steve’s side, her arm linked with his. 

She cast a quick look at him out the corner of her eye. If she was honest, she didn’t know what to make of Steve. He was different from any man she’d ever meet. There was a part of her that was a little taken with his kindness and honesty. Taken with just him in general. He wasn’t exactly the type of man she was usually attracted to. Which was probably a good thing. Given her last two boyfriends had left her.

The one before thought she hadn’t been enough and the other, because he thought he wasn’t.

Not that it mattered in the long run. Nothing could ever happen, even if they wanted it too. She was still trying to find her way home, even if every passing day, made it feel less and less likely. Mae’s talk about not living for the maybe played inside her head. She promptly told herself to shut up. 

There was an indignant yell of woman that came from just down the road. Both Buffy and Steve stopped at the same time and turned to see a couple of young women being accosted by a couple of men. Buffy opened her mouth to call out, but someone beat her to it.

“Hey!” Steve called, dropping her arm to step forward. He also managed to step in front of Buffy, as if to shield her from any reaction. She arched an eyebrow at the back of his head and stepped out from behind him. “Leave them alone” added Steve.

One of the men gave them a sparing glance before disregarding them completely. Steve stepped forward, his jaw set and blue eyes firm. “I said, leave them alone.”

One of the women took a chance to make a run for it. Trying to dart around the men and get to her friend, but one of the thugs reached out to grab her arm. Only for it to be knocked away by Steve’s hand. 

Apparently, the thug didn’t like that very much. Shoving at Steve first, before deciding to simply punch him. Steve managed to block it, before retaliating with his fist. His punch, however, was dodged completely and, overbalanced, he couldn’t block the next blow in time.

It snapped his head to the side with a loud cracking sound. Buffy’s own neck and face throbbed in silent sympathy. 

She jumped forward. Aiming straight at the second thug that had been about to take advantage of Steve’s distraction. 

“Two against one aren’t fair odds,” Buffy claimed, sending her target spinning to the ground. “Serious unsportsmanlike conduct.”

As more people started to gather, the man Buffy had knocked over rolled to his feet with a groan. He glared around before grabbing Steve’s opponent and dragging him off.

Buffy stepped over to Steve to check on him.

“You can fight,” Steve said, as he panted for air. “You had some training?”

“My…. Well, my father figure,” Buffy admitted with an awkward shrug. “He taught me. Have you had any?”

She bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't see it as a dig. She was actually curious as she'd seen the block he’d used and known he'd obviously had some kind of training.

“Bucky’s been teaching me boxing at the Y.M.C.A,” Steve replied, dusting himself off. He wiped at the corner of his lip with a wince. 

Buffy could already see the bruise coming in. 

“Are you alright?” she asked. There was a slight wheeze to his breathing and his skin looked paler than usual. He nodded, looking like he didn’t want to call attention to it. 

“This is just like when we first meet,” Buffy said, laughing. She turned to Steve and asked him seriously. “Are all your nights like this?”

“More often than not,” Steve admitted, with a self-conscious look. “I don’t like standing by and letting someone stomp all over other people. It’s not right.”

“Not a fan of bullies I take it?” Buffy questioned, watching as Steve shook his head at her. She smiled back at him. “Good neither am I… Oh well…never a dull moment with you then,” 

“You look as if you can handle it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I had some people ask about the ‘witch’ introduced in the previous chapter. I know she’s rude, lacks patience or even really the ability to care. But she’s been through too much to really give a rat’s ass. At this moment she is just a nameless OC, I do have a backstory written for her. But she however was not wrong, in everything she told Buffy. (Well maybe the Vampires, because sometime just decapitation works on some of them.) But time magic is very, very, VERY rare and very, Very, VERY, dangerous, in this universe. 
> 
> Who is Maybelle Reilly? Well if you don’t know I’m not gonna tell you lol. She is a canon Marvel character. Her canon parents were Claire and Albert Reilly, who really did have money problems and yes, they did tell her she was the course of these problems. My OC Mae has been placed into their family. Which kind of works, because the family has a thing about the name Mae/May.
> 
> Theatres were different pre- Television, home release and digital release. Popular movies would get replayed again and again in certain theatres almost indefinitely. It still happens now in the art house movie theatres.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to get this chapter out sooner. But unfortunately, my computer had other plans. With Windows becoming corrupted and a fresh install needed, I was lucky I didn’t lose everything. Yay for backup hard drives right.

Chapter Eight

“How’d your date go?” Mae’s question greeted Buffy as she entered her apartment. 

“It wasn’t a …” The denial died on her lips, because in all truth it had felt like a date. So instead she tried to redirect the conversation and asked. “What are you doing in my apartment?”

“May’s asleep,” Mae replied, nodding in the direction of her place. “Didn’t want to wake her up, trying to get you to answer my question.”

“What question was that?” Buffy asked playing dumb. At Mae’s look, she physically wilted and answered. “It was …nice.”

“Nice?” repeated Mae flatly, who had obviously been hoping for more details.

“Nice is good,” Buffy clarified. “I haven’t had nice in a while. If ever really.” 

“So, what’s the problem?” Mae asked leaning back into her chair, the very picture of a therapist.

“Problem?” Buffy echoed shaking her head. “There’s no problem. Completely problem free here.”

At Mae’s look she slumped back into her own chair, a graceless copy of Mae. 

“I never expected to like him,” Buffy replied softly. “Not this much. Not like this. He was my friend first, but the more I talked to him…. the more I got to know him…. There’s something different about him. Different from every man I’ve known.” 

She gave a short decidedly unamused laugh and continued. “That’s probably a good thing.”

“Do we need to have another talk,” Asked Mae lightly. “About living for what might happen?”

“No once was enough,” Buffy answered, rolling her eyes. 

“Don’t think it was,” taunted Mae. “Not if you’re still questioning things.”

Buffy didn’t reply, save for a giving a small huff. 

“Why are you so for this?” Buffy asked her friend softly in complete curiosity. 

“Because you were in a bad place when I first met you,” Mae replied, looking at her straight in the eye. “I want you to have something good. I mean, I know things were bad for you… even if you won’t tell me what. But I just wanted you to know that even when things are bad sometimes good things can happen.”

“You sound like a fortune cookie,” Buffy muttered, lips curling into a small smile. “Are you telling me to ‘Always look on the bright side of life’?”

“I suppose you could put it like that.” Mae agreed with a nod. The Monty Python quote flying right over her head. To be fair…it hadn’t been made yet. Buffy mentally kicked Xander for making her watch the movie in the first place. Mae’s serious look turned slightly playful. “Of course, it doesn’t hurt that I think you and Steve are really cute together.”

#SC#

“What is that?” 

The sudden question echoed around his lab. Howard turned from his work, to watch Buffy walk into the room. Her surprise visits had become more common place, due to her constantly inviting herself into his workspace.

“Morning Dollface,” He greeted. The endearment falling easy from his lips. He’d long since given up on truly attempting to woo her. Pretty much from the day she’d saved his life. But old habits die hard and the pet name did suit her.

She really did have the face of a doll.

“Morning,” She replied, coming closer to look at what he was working on. With a confused frown she stated. “That doesn’t look like Project Rebirth stuff.”

“That’s because it’s not.” he answered. He’d been spending so long at the S.S.R labs it seemed like a natural progression for him to work on some of his own creations on the down time. “This is one of my own designs for my company.”

“Oh?” She made an interested sound, that somehow managed to sound not at all interested. He wondered how bored she was. Probably very, given that she’d taken to wandering around the base again. 

“I’m calling it Stark Gravitic Reversion technology.” He stated, watching as her brow crinkled slightly, no doubt trying to translate his words. 

“Gravitic…gravity.” She was muttering to herself. Before giving him an incredulous look. “Gravity…. reversing. As in flight?”

He was slightly offended at the doubtful look, but his brows jumped up in wonder. He hadn’t expected her to figure it out. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised thought, she seemed to make it her hobby astonishing people.

“Yeah Dollface,” He agreed, face breaking out into a beaming smile. As the thought played in his mind, of these bits of equipment being placed on cars. Of watching people drive around in hovering vehicles.

“What are you going to do with it?” She asked, her curiosity sounded real now at least.

“I’m planning on having them fitted to a car,” He revealed, still relishing in the smugness of his own vision of the future. 

“A flying car.” Buffy echoed somewhat blankly. He frowned at her, confused as to why she wasn’t as excited as he was.

“Can you imagine it?” He charmed her, trying to entice a bigger reaction. “The future seems like such a bright place. Full of such possibilities.”

“Right.” If anything, her face seemed to shut down at his words.

“Or it will be, if we can win this war.” He couldn’t help but add. Because it was true.

“Right.” Her voice seemed even flatter.

“That’s why we’re here isn’t it.” He stated carrying on with the same topic. He cast a wink at her, anything to break the ice that seemed to be forming over her. 

“Right.” She replied firmly in obvious agreement. His comment breaking through whatever mood she’d fallen into. Buffy smiled up at him brightly and asked. “Can I drive your flying car when it’s finished?”

“Can you drive?” He asked curiously. 

“…. Yes?” Her answer sounded more like she was asking a question than making a statement. Also, the pause didn’t fill him with confidence, but he shrugged it off. He could probably book some track somewhere. What harm could it do?

“Sure Dollface,” He answered with a shrug, “It’ll be fun.”

He watched her for a moment. Taking in the way her jaw seemed to set in a determined position. He’d seen what this woman was capable of. He could only imagine what the inaction of being stuck in the base was doing to her.

Maybe not even then. Buffy was a complicated dame, who could be both playful one moment and then commanding the next. Yes, he might have backed off on chasing her with his affections. Instead, he thought she was a good friend. 

That didn’t mean he would turn her down if she offered.

#SC#

Buffy returned to Erskine’s lab feeling out of sorts. Her conversation with Howard had shaken her. She didn’t know why. Howard was an inventor, it made sense that he was also a futurist. It had been weird listening to him talk about the possibilities of things to come in a future Buffy already knew.

It was sad that she knew some of his predictions wouldn’t come to past. A flying car? She’d never seen or heard of one. But to be fair, for all she knew some shady government organisation had had them for years and not shared.

“Buffy,” Erskine greeted as she entered his lab, looking up from his notes. “Where did you disappear to?”

“I was talking to Stark,” Buffy answered gesturing over her shoulder with her thumb. “His busy…you know… Trying to reshape the world as we know it.”

“Ah! The usual then,” Erskine replied with an amused smirk, that she echoed. It faded quickly however when she looked around.

“It’s so quiet around here,” She said softly, “Now that a lot of people have left.” 

After the first selection failed for Project Rebirth. Peggy and Colonel Phillips disappeared with their entourage to parts highly classified and unknown. No doubt turning their attention back on the war that was still raging, while they waited for the next batch of potential recruits to come through. 

“Are you alright?” Erskine asked giving her a concerned accessing look. She’d seen the same look given to her multiple times by Giles when she was obviously dealing with a lot. It gave her a warm feeling that Erskine was showing concern for her, but she did the same thing she did when ever Giles asked her that.

She faked it.

“Fine,” She chirped as she plastered on a bright smile. It might have been over kill. Because Erskine didn’t fall for it anymore than Giles had.

“This inaction must be trying for you,” Erskine stated, giving her a knowing look. Buffy felt a moment of guilt. The work they were doing here was important, Buffy knew that. Erskine himself was important. But she couldn’t stop herself from wishing she was doing something more hands on.

“Sorry,” She muttered, unable to deny Erskine’s comment.

“It’s alright,” Erskine said. He didn’t seem to be that upset with her inattentiveness, if anything he seemed amused. “You are a woman of strong morals and obvious action.”

“I never used to be,” Buffy admitted, as she thought back on the person she once was. “Never would have dreamed about wanting to be a part of a war. But…having been over there. Having seen what was happening. Right in front of me!”

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Before adding with some sadness. “Then there’s my situation. Where I could help…. but didn’t.”

She was referring to her position as a time traveller. Even her basic history knowledge could have been used to save lives. If at the possible cost of the future she knew.

“Your gifts would be helpful,” Erskine said, misunderstanding her meaning. He thought she was talking about her powers. Which was another factor Buffy had to take into account. She had the skill and power to help. “But it isn’t your abilities that makes you special.”

Buffy felt herself flush with the compliment. Everything she was, everything she’d done had been defined by the slayer. For Erskine to say that about her, meant a lot to her.

“You are a strong woman Buffy. Both figuratively and literally.” Erskine finished his comment with an amused smirk. Buffy rolled her eyes at him and he added. “You are a good person.”  
He gave her a half-amused half-thoughtful look.

“Perhaps we should give the serum to you,” He said.

“What?” Buffy yelped, turning wide eyed. “No! nononono….”

Erskine must have been expecting her reaction because he started laughing. Not at all offended by her response to his offer.

“Perhaps not,” he said finally. After his laugh died down.

“A world of no,” Buffy managed, finishing off her string of denials. “Besides, not a good idea. Given I’m already…. powered up.”

“Yes,” Erskine replied with a thoughtful look. “It’s probably for the best, that we don’t use you. I am unsure how the serum would react with you being gifted.”

Contrary to what some people thought. Buffy wasn’t stupid, her talents just lay in other areas. It however had taken her a few times being called gifted for her to realise they meant mutant. Buffy knew from experience, there were multiple different sources for powers. But to the world at large, unless told otherwise, power people were most likely to get slapped with title. 

It was of course the easiest to explain.

Buffy had never met a mutant before. She’d heard about them over the years, mostly on the news. With articles her mother had liked to call ‘Fear mongering nonsense.’. There was a time when she’d first became the Slayer, that some people had thought Buffy was a mutant. It was probably the real reason, she’d been expelled from Hemery High. Burning the gym down, notwithstanding. 

She also knew the term mutant didn’t come about for a few years. So, for now, unless she told them otherwise, she was called gifted. Well, the title kind of explained her to.

Buffy had no idea about the source of the slayer powers. She didn’t even know if the Watcher’s Council knew. It was entirely possible that they did and just hadn’t shared it. She didn’t know if her powers were physical or mystical or some mix of the two. There was no way of knowing how her body would react to something like the serum. They didn’t even fully know what would happen to a normal person.

“Probably for the best.” Buffy echoed to Erskine, with a firm nod.

#SC#

The next time Buffy ran into Steve again was been a complete accident. She came across him exiting the recruitment centre near her work. She watched him pause on the sidewalk as he left the building. Staring down at the slip of paper in his hands with an almost blank expression. If not for the slight tightening around his mouth and eyes, she wouldn’t have thought anything had upset him. 

She waited a moment, wondering if she should call out to him. If he was in the mood to talk to anyone. It didn’t matter in the end, because as Steve shoved the slip in his pocket he turned and looked directly at her.

“Buffy,” He glanced to at the recruitment office and back at her. Clearly unsure if she was going to comment about him having been in there. 

“Steve, hey!” She replied, smiling in greeting. “How are you?”

“Good.” he replied. Some of the tension in his shoulders left him when she didn’t mention of it. He didn’t have to explain himself to her. 

He seemed to shake off whatever issue he was dealing with and gave her a smile. “What are you doing around here?”

“Oh!” She blinked up at him, taken by surprise. She’d been so distracted in seeing him, that she’d forgotten he might be curious as what she was doing there. “I’m on my lunch break from work.”

“You work around here?” Steve asked, looking around the street. As if searching for an arrow saying, ‘Buffy’s workplace’. 

“That’s right.” Buffy nodded after a moments pause. Secret identity girl she was not, but it wasn’t like she’d shown Steve to the S.S.R base entrance and told him all about it. “It’s not far. Which is good, because I’m starving.”

“I’m a bit hungry myself,” he admitted, before casting her a somewhat hopeful expression. “I haven’t had lunch yet. Did you want to get something together?”

“Sure,” She smiled stepping up to his side, to slide her arm through his. Grinning at him as he sent her an almost shy smile.

They found themselves in a diner Buffy frequented during her lunch breaks. She smiled as the familiar waitress came to take her order. But dropped it when the woman’s eyes flicked from Buffy to Steve with an incredulous look. Annoyed, Buffy pursed her lips and looked away. Steve had a downtrodden look on his face, eyes on the table in front of him.

“So, you’re from Brooklyn, right?” Buffy asked, focusing her attention on him. She watched as his expression cleared as he looked up at her. 

“That’s right,” He confirmed with a nod.

“So how does a guy from Brooklyn spend his time?” She asked. She watched as a faint blush stained his cheeks and wondered what she’d said that had set him off. He looked almost embarrassed that she’d asked but pleased that she had also.

“I went to art school for a while with Bucky.” Steve said, “Now I pick up odd jobs like advertisements and murals.” 

“That’s really awesome… I can’t draw.” Buffy admitted with a playful pout. He seemed ready to deny the fact, even without proof. 

“I could teach you,” he offered with a smile. 

“Thanks for the offer but….,” she laughed and shook her head. “I really, really can’t draw. My stick figures are kinda sad,”

“What about you?” He asked, when their laughter had faded. “You’re in Queens and you work in Brooklyn?”

“Yeah I….” She paused for a moment wondering how to answer. She didn’t want to lie to Steve, but she wasn’t able to tell him the truth.

She really hated being secret identity girl.

“I work as an assistant for a scientist.” She admitted finally. 

“Oh really?” He asked in a slightly awed voice. “You’re a scientist?”

“What? No.” Buffy laughed as she physically waved away the very thought. She was a little happy however, that he thought her capable. “I’m a glorified helper monkey.”

Steve laughed, but he did look confused. Buffy wondered when the saying helper monkey actually came in. 

“I run errands and file things,” she explained. She couldn’t stop herself from adding, “Because for some reason no one else can file things.”

It was a pet hate of hers. She’d been mistaken for a secretary more times then she would have imagined. The first time someone asked her to file something, she’d asked them ‘why didn’t they do it themselves.’ She’d ended up doing iy, only to avoid the battered egos 

Steve looked so impressed with her job. Buffy felt a burst of pride at the fact. She’d never really had a job before. Buffy had a calling, being a Slayer. That had trumped any need, desire or thought of employment. After her mother had died, she’d taken care of Dawnie and herself with the money left to her. Now, on her own and far from family and home, she was taking care of herself all by herself… and she was doing it well.

“I take it you don’t like filing?” He asked with a smirk, which grew as she vehemently shook her head.

“I’m not a secretary,” Buffy stated, before casting a worried look around. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. It’s just I..well, I was once told I’d make a better police officer than anything else. I’m more the…meet confrontation head on kind of person.” 

“I can tell,” Steve answered.

“Well, I don’t like bullies either,” Buffy said, echoing the comment she’d made about him the last time they’d spoken. “Besides…. If you can help, shouldn’t you do something?”

“I think so,” Steve replied softly. 

They chattered for a little while longer before they decided they should probably move on. Steve paid for their lunches, despite Buffy’s protests. They gathered their stuff together and Buffy and Steve moved to leave their booth.

As he stood the slip of paper he’d worked to hide earlier fell out of his pocket. Buffy glanced at it, as it landed on the table but made no comment. Steve gave almost a resigned sigh and picked it up. Moving to unfold it and stare down at it with an oddly blank face. Before he turned it around to show her the 4F stamp on the paper.

“What’s 4F?” Buffy asked honestly, before wincing as Steve’s blues eyes narrowed slightly. No doubt wondering if she was making him admit something or if she truly didn’t know.

“It’s a rejection for Military service, due to health or medical reasons.” Steve said simply, with the kind of abruptness you would apply to pulling off a band-aid.

“You…” She started but found herself trailing off. 

“Tried to apply and got rejected.” He finished, his shoulders slumping. “Yeah,”

Buffy gave a quick glance around, before stepping up to grab hold of Steve’s arm. Walking them both from the diner. Knowing he probably didn’t want an audience for this conversation, she waited until they were on the sidewalk before commenting. 

“Sorry,” Buffy said softly, as they started walking down the street. Steve cast her a bewildered look.

“You’re not going to say,” he asked just as softly. “it’s for the best or something like that?”

“Why would I?” She wondered, as she gave him a frown. “It’s obviously something you want to do.”

He gave her a slightly mystified look, before it turned into a thankful one.

“Bucky and I decided after Pearl Harbour we’d apply together,” Steve explained after a moment. “They took Buck but not me. He’s at training camp right now.”

“I can’t decide if I’m sad that I miss him.” He continued to admit. “Or that I wish I was with him there.”

Buffy gave his arm a quick hug, letting her side bump against his. He offered her a small smile in return.

“I’ve always been a big believer in the whole, if you want to do something… do it, thing.” Buffy said, turning to give Steve a supportive look.

“You have to be the first person to say that to me,” Steve said after a moments silence. “Unfortunately barring a miracle… I don’t see that happening.”

“Well, miracles happen,” Buffy said compassionately. “If not, we’ll just have to make one.”

#SC#

It seemed like before Buffy knew it, it was Christmas again. She’d resigned herself to another night of dodging Howard’s joke mistletoe and a quiet New Years to follow. When she was surprised by a phone call from Steve inviting her to a Christmas party.

“It’s at my local Church’s youth group,” Steve explained, as Buffy’s mind scattered to pull up a possible image of what such a party might be like. She imagined praying and hymns, maybe guys in robes. 

It was nothing like she imagined. The party reminded Buffy more of a dance hall then a Catholic gathering. There was singing, as the group sung Christmas carols than drank warm cider and eggnog. Nonalcoholic though. Not that Buffy minded, despite the fact she wasn’t even sure the normal stuff would affect her much. Since her run in with the magical beer, Buffy and alcohol had been a no-no. 

Buffy laughed as Steve swung her around the makeshift dance floor, smiling widely as he echoed the sound. 

“Thank you for inviting me,” Buffy said as Steve pulled her in close and started swaying. “It sure beats what I would normally be doing.”

“Me too,” Steve replied softly. “Thanks for coming.” 

There was something so warm and comforting in his eyes, that Buffy had never seen before. 

She’d been in the past for two years now, it was in the process of becoming three. Maybe Mae was right, her future might really be in the past. She bit her lip for a second as she wondered if she dared. Before she leant forward and then chickened out at the last second, pressing her kiss against his cheek. Steve still turned bright red, the blush lighting up his ears and travelling down his neck. It was probably the cutest thing Buffy had seen for a while.

She stepped back and laughed as Steve pulled her into another twirl. Feeling lighter now than she had in a while. She had a brighter outlook for the next year. But she couldn’t help but wonder what 1943 would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this rate we’ll probably be into CA: TFA next chapter. 
> 
> I’m not 100% sure on how the military training worked in the 1940’s. I figured Bucky would have been sent to bootcamp sometime in ’42. Before getting his orders in ’43.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Buffy ignored the looks she was getting from the men around her. No one made a comment about her standing there though. It was obvious that she was waiting for someone. Her blond hair was styled within an inch of its life, curled and rolled into place. She was wearing one of the nicer dresses she owned. The deep red colour a perfect match to her lipstick. 

She looked around again, trying to see past the crowd of people, leaving and entering the theatre she was standing outside. Then she spotted the blond man, she was looking for.

“Steve,” She called, watching as his blue eyes landed on her and widened in surprise. His gaze flicked over her once and then again, his lips parted to say something and then closed. He repeated the action again. When no words were forthcoming, Buffy asked. “So…. how’d it go?” 

The plan had been for them to meet at the theatre. Steve had admitted to Buffy that he was going to try his luck again at volunteering. 

Steve shook his head. The look on his face telling her it didn’t go the way he thought it would. Or rather the way he’d hoped it would.

“Another 4F,” He admitted. He cast a look back down the street, as if hoping the doctors would realise their mistake and come after him. When no such miracle was forth coming, Buffy tucked herself into his side and led him towards the theatre entrance. 

“How many times have you applied now?” Buffy asked as delicately as she could. 

“Five,” Steve replied without pause. Before casting her a wryly amused look. “You’re not going to tell on me, are you?”

“No,” Buffy answered with an amused snort. She was the last person who’d tell on someone. “I gotta say…you’re persistent.”

“Is that a bad thing or a good thing?” Steve asked with a smirk, before continuing seriously. “I can be persistent…when I believe in something. Besides I was sure my luck had changed the last few times.” 

“Why?” She asked with a confused frown. 

He didn’t answer save to give her a look. It seemed to simply say. ‘Because of you.’ Forget butterflies in the stomach, hers felt like it had started performing somersaults.   
“You look nice,” He said instead, giving her dress another look. 

“Thank you,” Buffy said, feeling a little shy as she looked down at herself. In truth she felt a little over dressed, it was a pretty dressy dress. She’d bought it herself a while ago. One of the first things she’d brought for herself with her own money. She’d also had never had a chance to wear it. Today though, had seemed like a perfect night. 

They were meant to meet up with Bucky later. It was his last night in New York before shipping off to the war. Steve would probably be down, as not only was Bucky leaving but he was leaving without him. Buffy had just figured she should look nice for him. More than that, she really wanted to look nice for him.

The Newsreel started almost as soon as they took their seats. They claimed it was a Newsreel, to Buffy it seemed more of a recruitment advertisement.

“War continues to ravage Europe.” The man’s voice sounded as footage from the war showed on the screen. Buffy clenched her jaw while beside her Steve shifted slightly in his seat. “But help is on the way. Every able-bodied young man is lining up to serve his country. Even little Timmy is doing his part collecting scrap metal. Nice work, Timmy!” 

“Who cares?” Some one’s loud voice broke through the otherwise silent theater. “Play the movie already!”

Steve cast a look at Buffy. Before searching for the loudmouth. 

“Hey,” Steve called out as quietly but firmly as he could, “You wanna show some respect?” 

“Meanwhile, overseas,” The voice over man continued, despite the tension raising in the theater. “our brave boys are showing the Axis powers that the price for freedom is never too high.” 

“Get on with it!” The loudmouth either didn’t hear Steve or had decided to ignore him. “Hey, just start the cartoon! 

“Hey buddy,” Steve began, just as a woman sitting across the theater, visibly distraught burst into tears. 

“You wanna shut up?!” Buffy hissed down at him, before abandoning her seat to move to the woman’s side. Buffy put her arm around the woman’s shoulders, who at the contact begun to cry in earnest.

“Hey, hey,” Buffy whispered as soothingly as she could, rubbing the woman’s shoulder. “It’s alright.”

The woman just cried harder because, as Buffy knew…it really wasn’t alright. Around them people had broken into hushed whispers. The quiet sanctity of the theater broken, but the Newsreel continued unknowingly.

“Together with Allied forces, we’ll face any threat, no matter the size.”

Buffy got the woman to calm down, but when she finally looked up. It was to find Steve and the loudmouth were gone.

“Ah jeez,” Buffy muttered, with a sigh. She knew just where to find them.

#SC#

Buffy made her way from the theater and out the front doors on to the street. Buffy looked around, trying to spot an entrance to an alley Steve was no doubt battling for principle in. 

Finding what looked like a likely alleyway, Buffy made her way towards it. As she did, she wondered how she was going to come rushing in without breaking the complicated and extremely annoying guy code. Or if she even should. 

The whole guy code thing was going to kill her. She was too used to jumping into conflicts to protect people, she hardly ever thought about if they could protect themselves. Which, according to Xander, was a massive violation of the guy code.

She’d almost made it to the alleyway when the loudmouth from the theater nearly slammed into her, as he ran past her. 

“Hey, there she is,” A familiar voice called, as a grinning Bucky came out of the alleyway. A slightly sullen looking Steve followed him. 

It seemed while Buffy had been on her way outside, worrying about a potential violation against the apparently sacred guy code…at least according to Xander. Bucky had arrived and done just that.

Guys rescuing guys, is alright by the guy code? Buffy wondered a little confused by the whole thing. So, is it guys just don’t like being rescued by girls? Or is it Xander that didn’t like being rescued by a girl…? In front of other guys…? 

Bucky gave her a once over the same as Steve had. “Looking good there, Doll.”

Buffy rolled her eyes at him, while her lips pulled into an amused, if pleased smile. She could tell he meant nothing by it. Bucky’s default setting seemed to be set at flirting. It was then she registered the Army uniform Bucky wore. She blinked at the sight of it and cast a quick glance over at Steve. The blond gave her a somewhat sad little smile. 

“Come on guys, we have to get Stevie here cleaned up,” Bucky announced, as he moved to take point on their little group. “We have a date with the future.”

#SC#

The Stark Expo.

Buffy had heard a lot about it, from the man himself, but she’d never imagined anything close to it. They’d stopped running the Expo long before Buffy was born. 

The Expo’s grounds was in Flushing Meadows, Queens. It was famous for it’s Unisphere and other structures. That were, in Buffy time, left as an abandoned monument to the past. However, right now, however around Buffy it teemed with life. Bright and colourful and full of energy. Just like the fireworks that went off overhead. 

Bucky had arranged a date to meet him there. A pretty young brunette girl named Connie. Who when they finally found her, had apparently decided to bring her friend Bonnie.

“Connie and Bonnie,” Buffy repeated after the girls introduced themselves. Her lips twitched and she turned to Steve as a distraction. “Right... Let’s get some popcorn.”

The girls weren’t so bad, even if they did have a tendency to cling to each other and giggle, as the group explored the Expo grounds. Bucky followed them with an indulgent smile, with Steve and Buffy trailing after. Not that they minded.

The exhibits were fun, even if the Synthetic Man creeped Buffy out a bit. She’d had her fill of robots. What with Ted and then later, probably worse of al, Spike’s Buffy shaped sex-bot.  
“Oh, my God!” Bonnie called tugging on Connie’s arm. “It’s starting!” 

Buffy smiled in anticipation. She knew what this was about. This was Howards flying car, the one he’d promised she could drive. She turned to Steve, only to notice he was no longer beside her. She looked around and then over her shoulder, spotting him not too far away. 

Buffy made her way over to him, curious to see what had taken his attention so thoroughly. He was looking at a recruitment centre set up for the Expo.

“You okay?” She asked. Steve gave her a determined little smile.

“Think I should try my luck?” He asked. She knew he’d probably try even if she said no, he was probably hoping for her blessing.

“Why not?” She said simply, smiling at the grin he sent her. She added quickly. “I’ll meet you later okay! Good luck!”

“I’ll call you tonight,” He promised and quickly turned, striding off towards the recruitment centre. Buffy went in search of the others.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” A woman on the stage spoke into a microphone. She gestured grandly behind her and proclaimed. “Mr. Howard Stark!” 

Howard came on to the stage as if he’d won an award. Buffy clapped along with the crowd, only to roll her eyes when Howard pulled the announcer in for a kiss.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Howards voice came over the speakers. “What if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won’t even have to touch the ground at all.” 

Buffy managed to find Bucky and the rhyming girls, just as Stark prepared to work his magic. 

“With Stark Gravitic Reversion Technology, you’ll be able to do just that.” 

The car rose off the ground and hovered there.

“Holy cow.” She heard Bucky breathe. Buffy fought the urge the squeal in excitement. She was going to drive a flying car! No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, than the car engine sputtered, before crashing back to earth. 

“I did say a few years, didn’t I?” Howard laughed and the crowd laughed with him.

“There’ll be no living with him now,” Buffy muttered to herself. Only to notice Bucky striding past her, heading towards the recruitment centre. It didn’t take her long to figure out what he’d realised. “Uh-oh.” 

She watched as Steve and Bucky aurgued, in the entrance to the recruitment office. Then the girls apparently decided they’d waited long enough. With Connie calling out. “Hey Sarge! Are we going dancing?”

“Yes, we are,” Bucky called back. He said something quickly to Steve. Whatever Steve replied with was enough to break the tension between them as Bucky gave his friend a hug.   
Buffy gave Steve a little wave, before turning to Bucky as he approached.

“Where are we off too?” Bucky asked, throwing a wide and probably fake smile around. 

If Buffy thought to go off dancing with just Bucky and his date plus her best friend, was going to be weird, she was dead wrong. If anything, Bucky spent just as much time dancing with Buffy, as he did with Connie or Bonnie. Buffy was pretty sure the guy loved every second of it.

As the night came to a close. Bucky grabbed Buffy’s arm as she went to climb into a taxi.

“Hey,” Bucky said, as she turned to face him, “Thanks. For the company.” 

“That’s okay. I didn’t feel right just…” Buffy cut herself off, looking down at the ground. “It’s your last night.”

“Well, I had a great last night,” Bucky replied with an easy shrug. “If there is such a thing.”

“I’m gonna miss you,” Buffy admitted, as she pulled him in for a hug. She whispered. “Be careful.”

“I’ll try,” he replied, and sent her a small, almost sad smile. “Look after Stevie for me.”

“I’ll try,” she echoed.

#SC#

As she climbed out of the taxi at her apartment building, she was surprised to see Steve waiting for her by the door.

“Steve?” Buffy called, frowning as she walked towards him. “Is everything alright? Have you been here long?” 

He gave a shrug and left the wall where he’d been leaning and stepped forward to look her directly in the eyes. His bright eyes were positively glowing.

“Buffy,” He breathed, before giving her a breathtaking smile. “They accepted me. I got in!” 

“…Huh?” It took a second for her brain to process what he was telling her. When she did, her eyes widened in shock and she rushed forward to hug him.

“Oh my God!” She gasped, squeezing him in a hug so tight he gave a coughing sound. “I’m so happy for you.”

And she was. She knew what it meant to him. But that didn’t stop her stomach from clenching. A sudden burst of fear and uncertainty chilled her blood. She’d just spent the night saying goodbye to Bucky. Knowing that he was going off to war, that something could happen to him. Fearful about what might happen to him. 

And that was for Bucky… this was Steve.

“Tell me,” She said as she took a deep breath. She pulled back, looking him in the eye and all but ordered him. “What happened.” 

“I got accepted into this classified program,” Steve answered, his face flushed with happiness. “I can’t tell you the details. Even I don’t know all the details.”

Classified program? Buffy wondered. She didn’t know how many classified programs were being run by the government. Or anything about them, save for the one she worked for. 

“Oh Steve,” Buffy managed to say, as she scanned his glowing happy face. Another important person, going off and leaving her behind. She placed a hand on his cheek, trailing it down to rest on his shoulder.

“Buffy?” Steve questioned, brow crinkling into a frown. “What’s wrong? I thought you’d be happy for me.”

“I am happy for you.” Buffy said quickly, placing her other hand on his other shoulder. Her grip tightened. Needing comfort or just needing to hold on, she didn’t know. “So happy. Just now…I’ll have to worry about you to.”

“Oh,” He flushed slightly, looking down. As if he hadn’t thought of that, or that anyone would be worried for him.

“Of course, I’m going to worry,” Buffy repeated, “Especially now you’re going into a war! I’m always going to be worried about you.”

She looked down and forced herself to admit.

“And maybe be a little jealous.”

“Jealous!” Steve repeated in surprise.

“I don’t do well sitting on the sidelines,” Buffy explained softly. “I’m not built that way.”

“I’ve got my miracle,” Steve said just as softly, “You might get yours too.”

“Oh, I’m gonna miss you,” Buffy said, smiling sadly. “When do you leave?”

About that,” Steve said, eyes flicking away from hers. Causing her to frown in suspicion. “I’m to report …tomorrow.”

"Tomorrow!” Buffy yelped, louder then she intended. Her hands slipped his shoulders. She took a deep breath, repeating in an almost whisper. “Tomorrow? So soon?”

“Yeah,” Steve answered, some of the happiness bleeding from him. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” She managed to say, through numb lips. She felt like she’d been blindsided. Whatever half formed plans she’d been making in the back of her mind, ways of spending time with him and saying goodbye properly, evaporated in an instant. 

There was no time.

She looked down at her hands, that clutched at the red dress she’d worn to make him happy. 

“I always seem to be getting left behind,” she muttered. Tears stung her eyes, blurring her sight of him. She blinked hard, wanting nothing to block her vision. 

“I’m going to come back to you,” Steve promised, as he mirrored her move from before. Hands drifting from her cheeks down to rest on her shoulders. “I promise you.”

Part of her wanted to tell him not to make promises. To just focus on being safe. But found she needed to hear those promises right then, more than anything.

“You better,” She replied, a small smile forming at the short laugh Steve gave.

“I’ll write you,” Steve said, reaching out to grab hold of her hand. “Will you write to me?”

“All the time,” she promised, “About everything!... From the weather… to… how your baseball team is doing. If I have too.”

“I hope so.” Steve’s laugh caused Buffy to smile, despite the tears still stinging in her eyes. Her attempt at lightening the mood, only half working.

“I’d love to hear about everything, from you,” Steve said.

He pressed a quick kiss to the back of her hand, before stepping away.

“It’s late,” Steve said softly. Buffy opened her mouth to tell him, she didn’t need as much sleep as everyone else. Anything to stop him from leaving. But he finished with, “I have to leave early.”

Buffy’s stomach clenched.

“Bye,” Her farewell was faintly echoed as Steve turned and with one last look walked away.

In her head all that she could see, was Angel’s back as he walked away from her. The helicopter that carried Riley out of her life. Of wasted chances and lost opportunities.

“Steve!” She called. Barely waiting until he’d turned back to her before running to him. Reaching up to catch hold of the back of his head. Pulling him in for a kiss that was so forceful it stunned him for a second. A moment later, he responded with just as much enthusiasm. 

When they finally parted, Steve stared at her with a dazed expression. Then he broke into a smile and stated. “Hey now sweetheart, that’s the best incentive I could have gotten, to come home to you.”

“You’d better.”

#SC#

“Good morning Howard.” Buffy almost sang, as she strolled into Howard’s lab the next morning.

“Ugh,” he managed, taking one look at her as he saw her approach. “You were there last night, weren’t you? You saw that?”

“Saw what?” Buffy asked, her eyes wide with fake innocence. Before adding with an amused smirk. “I guess I won’t be driving it anytime soon?”

“I’ll get it right,” Howard replied, pointing at her. “Just you wait.”

“I will have to wait, obviously.” Buffy shot back. Howard did the mature thing and rolled his eyes at her.

“You and Doctor Erskine are off the Camp Lehigh today for the next batch of recruits,” Howard said. 

“What today?” Buffy asked in confusion. 

“Oh, that’s right,” Howard replied clicking his fingers. “You weren’t here, Phillips put a rush on the next batch of recruits. Training starts today.”

“Wah…?” Was all Buffy could manage as her memory was thrown back to the night before. Of Steve’s last minute ‘secret’ recruitment. Had he been chosen for Project Rebirth? Despite his multiple good values, Buffy knew Steve didn’t exactly fit Colonel Phillips criteria for recruitment. But if Steve had somehow met Erskine himself…

There was no doubt in Buffy’s mind that Erskine would have seen Steve the way Buffy did. But right then all Buffy could ask herself was…

What were the odds?

“Colonel Phillips and Agent Carter are meeting you there, right?” Howard asked, completely ignorant of Buffy’s deep thoughts. 

“Ehh Phillips,” she muttered. During her time with S.S.R, the old Colonel hadn’t warmed to Buffy presence. Buffy had no doubt the man thought she was some sort of interloper.

“That’s right,” Buffy confirmed casting Howard a wiry look, wondering where he was going with this.

“Will you say something to Carter for me?” Howard asked, turning pleading eyes on her.

“I’m not getting between the two of you,” Buffy said quickly, “Didn’t she threaten to shoot you?”

“That’s what I wanted you to talk to her about,” Howard exclaimed, “She took the whole thing out of context.”

“I don’t wanna know,” Buffy said shaking her head.

“What was wrong with an offer for fondue?” Howard continued nonchalantly, as if she hadn’t even spoken. “and…if something were to happen afterwards…”

“Howard!” Buffy yelled at him, trying to get him to just stop. “I’ll talk to her, if you stop talking!”

“That’s all I’m asking Dollface,” Howard replied somewhat smugly.

Buffy glowered at him.

#SC#

It seemed Howard had been telling the truth about their road trip, back to Camp Lehigh. She hadn’t long left Stark’s lab before Erskine had come looking for her. The next thing she knew she was being bundled into a car. She was just thankful that spy habits had rubbed off on her, and she’d started keeping a go bag at the S.S.R base. 

Otherwise, she had ranted at Erskine, as they’d got into the car. She’d need to go shopping…And that was a good idea. Could she go shopping anyway? 

At the camp, she’d barely managed to get her things settled when Colonel Phillips appeared driving an army jeep.

“You still around Summers?” The old army man asked, she climbed into the jeep with Erskine. “I figured you’d have moved on by now.” 

“And deprive myself of your charming company?” Buffy chirped back at him, unable to stop herself. “I was just saying this morning, it’s too long since we’d been blessed with your sunny face.” 

Said sunny face, looked more like a thunderstorm as he stared at her. Probably deciding she wasn’t worth it, he turned his attention to the jeep. Or at least that’s what she thought.

“Before we go… Summers!”

Phillips barking call brought Buffy’s attention back to him.

“I have been informed by some of the Sergeants, of your actions last time you were at the Camp,” Phillips said. “It has been requested, that you stay off the courses. Is that clear?”

Buffy almost slid down her seat in the jeep, in an attempt to disappear. It didn’t really work. She cast a glance at an amused looking Erskine then back to thunderstorm Phillips. 

It wasn’t her fault, that she’d gotten bored and ran the courses the last time she was at the Camp. It wasn’t her fault, that they were so easy for her. Okay, maybe it was her fault…but who could blame her?

Apparently, Phillips could.

“Agent Carter is getting the recruits settled,” Phillips informed them, as he drove them across the camp.

Agent Carter was welcoming the recruits alright. The first thing Buffy saw as they pulled up, was Peggy laying a man out with a punch.

“Colonel Phillips.” Peggy greeted him easily, as if she hadn’t just decked a man. The unrepentant smirk on her face, made Buffy grin, as she moved to follow Erskine from the jeep. 

“I see you’re breaking in the candidates. That’s good!” Phillips said as he came in closer. He barely pausing by the downed man. “Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in line at attention 'til somebody comes to tell you what to do.” 

“Yes, sir.” the recruit said, snapping to his feet. Buffy watched him retake his position, before scanning the line. What she saw next, surprised her so much that her foot missed the stepping rung on the side of the jeep. Only her speed and grace saved her from an embarrassing faceplant. 

Peggy gave her a look, complete with an arched eyebrow. Buffy didn’t notice. She was too busy staring at the last thing she’d expected to see.

Steve Rogers.

His attention was on his clipboard, as he filled out his forms. He was wearing the same army uniform as the men around him, complete with a helmet. He hadn’t noticed her yet, his attention on the form in front of him.

Phillips had begun pacing the line.

“Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons, but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men…” The Colonel was obviously in speech mode. Buffy from her position besides Erskine, glanced from Phillips to Steve wondering if she could get his attention without breaking Phillips roll. “And because they’re gonna get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world.” 

She knew the exact moment Steve spotted her. He did a doubletake with his eyes. They’d glanced her way and then back to Phillips, who was still talking. Then flying back to her. Buffy watched, as his eyes widened in surprise and shock. All she could do in response was wiggle her fingers in a little wave while she mimed ‘hi’ at him.

“Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers.” 

Colonel Phillips finished his pacing to face the line of recruits. Steve gave her another quick look before focusing on the commanding officer who was finishing off his speech.

“And they, will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell.” 

#SC#

Buffy finally got a chance to speak to Steve later that day. After the troops had finished their orientation and settled in. It wasn’t exactly a private setting that she found him in. It was the best that she could do since, she wasn’t allowed in the troop bunkers and going off alone with a soldier would raise more than a few eyebrows and even more rumours.

“Buffy,” Steve said softly, as she approached him. Before moving away from the others to give them the illusion of privacy. At least the other recruits were out of hearing distance. Sadly, the same couldn’t be said about Buffy’s hearing.

“What the hell is this place?” She heard one soldier say to another. out the corner of her eye she recognised the soldier Peggy had decked. “A British dame giving us orders and now a dish like that one giving her attention to the runt?”

‘Peggy should have hit him harder,’ Buffy thought, before turning her attention to the man in front of her.

“Steve,” She replied. Scanning his face, she tried to work out how he felt about seeing her at the camp. So far all she could pick up on was curiosity and confusion.  
‘Good,’ she thought. ‘That makes two of us.’

“I thought you said you worked for a scientist,” Steve asked. Buffy realised he seemed to be a little hurt too. Most likely, at the thought Buffy had lied to him or had been keeping things from him.

“I do,” Buffy said. “I work for Erskine. He just happens to… you know… work for the U.S army. I couldn’t tell you that bit because… classified.”

“Doctor Erskine?” Steve repeated, nodding in recognition. “I’ve met him.”

“Of course, you did,” Buffy said. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Steve asked shortly, frowning at her.

“Erskine is always going on about finding a good person,” Buffy replied, not put off by Steve’s defensive tone. “You’re the best I know.”

A faint red flushed across Steve’s cheeks, as he dropped his eyes to the ground. He muttered a quiet. “Thanks…. and sorry.”

It’s okay.” Buffy smiled at him. There was a moments pause, before Buffy admitted softly, “I missed you.”

“It’s only been a day.” Steve replied with a smile, thinking he added. “… less than.”

“I thought I wasn’t going to see you again for ages.” Buffy’s comment was full of emotional rawness. But she couldn’t stop the words from coming. She was just so happy to see him. “If ever.”

“…Sweetheart.” Steve said softly and Buffy felt her breath exhale shakily from her. “I promised I was coming back. Didn’t you believe me?”

“Hey Rogers!” The man from before called over to them, cutting through the quiet conversation and whatever Buffy’s reply would have been. 

“Hodge,” Steve replied in clear annoyance, putting a name to the loudmouth for Buffy.

“You gonna introduce us to your lady friend?” Hodge said gesturing towards Buffy.

“Hey! I know you,” Buffy said, pointing at Hodge. “I saw Agent Carter welcoming you earlier.”

The privates nose flared almost like a bull, at Buffy’s words. Any sign of pleasantness fake or otherwise bleeding our of the man’s face. Buffy heard Steve shift, as if he wanted to step in front of her. Buffy instead stepped forward, putting herself in Hodges space. 

“I’m Buffy Summers,” She said brightly, “Nice to meet you.”

The Private blinked, clearly thrown by Buffy’s cheerful greeting. He glanced around at the other recruits, before smiling obviously regaining some self-assurance.

“Hey there gorgeous.,” he said leaning in towards her. “What do ya say? Ditch the runt. Come with me behind the bunker... I’ll show you a good time.”

“Wow…” Buffy blinked at him, her face twisting into disgust. “You’re really looking to get punched by every woman you meet today, aren’t you?”

“Your loss,” Hodge snorted at her.

“Doubt it,” She returned before deciding, enough was enough. She didn’t want to deal with this man anymore.

“I’ll talk to you later.” Buffy said looking back towards Steve. “I should be getting back to work.”

She moved to walk off when she felt Hodges hand contact her backside as she passed him. Buffy paused for a second. She heard Steve’s ‘hey!’ over the laughter of the men around her. She sighed and rolled her eyes and turned, punching the man in the face.

Hodge swayed for a second, before toppling backwards onto the ground. 

Silence reigned around her, as the soldiers looked from Buffy to the unconscious man on the ground and then back to Buffy. Ignoring them, Buffy looked to Steve, who was watching her with an amused little smile.

“See you later,” she said, watching as his amused smile grew into a more heartfelt look.

“Later….” he replied, looking as if he wanted to say something else. She smiled and turned on her heel striding off. She didn’t even pause when the men behind her exploded in to hushed whispers. Demanding of Steve for answers.

“Rogers!” one-man demand. “Who is that?!”

“That’s Buffy,” Steve’s reply. He then added in a hushed whisper, one that no one else save her could hear. It sent a flood of warmth through her chest. “She’s…my girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a promise. I will try to avoid just repeating scenes from the movie. I know that some people don’t like it and truthfully neither do I. If you want to see the scene, you can just watch the movie, right? But there are sometimes that the scenes will need to be added. In those…I will try to change it as much as I can or at least add new material. 
> 
> Note… Phillips doesn’t hate Buffy. He just doesn’t think she belongs there. Phillips is an old war man… Buffy isn’t army material at all. Because he doesn’t know her or anything about her…In his head she’s an unknown tag along that should have been thrown to the wind a long time ago. It’s the same mentality that has him degrading Steve despite the Project success. He wasn’t what he thought they needed.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The tray hit the mess hall table with a dull thud and caused Peggy to look up from her notes at the new arrival. Buffy dropped down into the seat across from her and started digging through her food, searching for something that looked edible to her. 

She’d been hoping that there was at least some improvement to the food at Camp Lehigh, since her last visit. But unfortunately, it seemed there hadn’t been. If anything, it actually looked worse. Or it might have been, Buffy had blocked the experience from her memory.

“So…” Peggy began, her sentence trailing off. For such a small word, there was quite a lot of weight to it.

“We’re going to do this now?” Buffy cut her off, she knew or at least could guess what Peggy was going to say. She’d only been at camp for a day, there wasn’t much to guess on. She turned her best kicked puppy look at Peggy. “Isn’t that overly cruel?” 

“I have some biscuits back in my room,” Peggy offered.

“Sold,” Buffy agreed, straightening in her seat. Sad eyes fading as if they never were. “What do you what to know?”

“Private Rogers?” Peggy said, watching as Buffy ducked her head. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so flustered. That includes every interaction you’ve had with Stark,”

“Oh,” Buffy said brightly, lifting her head to finally meet Peggy’s eyes. “Howard wanted me to…”

“No,” Peggy said simply. Buffy shrugged unaffected. She’d tried, or at least she could say that to Howard.

“Steve and I…” Buffy started, as she thought of the best way to put it. “We haven’t discussed anything. I like him, a lot. More than like him. I haven’t really let myself think about how much. I kissed him goodbye thinking I might never see him again. Only to see him in the line-up.”

“So…you’re surprised.” Peggy summed up.

“Understatement,” Buffy replied.

“Okay,” Peggy said with a nod and Buffy let herself relax. Only to have Peggy ask. “What about Hodge?”

“What about him?” Buffy asked innocently. “You know the guy. Hell, you punched him yourself.”

Then, whatever bravado Buffy had been drawing on fled her and she slumped forward.

Buffy glance around the mess, before asking tentatively, “Is Phillip’s mad?”

“No,” Peggy replied. “Not when more than one witness reported that Hodge was basically asking for it. But you might want to avoid the Colonel for a while.”

“I usually do,” Buffy said, before turning her attention back to her meal.

She grimaced.

Peggy looked over at Buffy, as she took a bite of her own meal. She informed her simply. “it’s not so bad once you get used to it,”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Buffy replied blankly.

“Buffy?” The blond woman looked up at the new voice. She smiled brightly at Steve standing by her table, holding his tray of food. He seemed to realise she had company and turned to Peggy with a professional greeting. “Agent.”

“Private.” Peggy returned with an acknowledging nod. She then turned to gather her things. “I must be going. I have paperwork to do.”

“Okay, goodnight.” Buffy said before calling after her. “Don’t forget the biscuits.” 

“May I?” Steve asked, gesturing to the now vacant seat.

“Of course.” Buffy said. She waited until he was settled before she asked. “How was your first day?”

“It was tough.” Steve replied honestly, but there was something in his tone. Some kind of smug exhilaration. 

“You’re loving it.” Buffy said to him.

“Every second of it.” Steve agreed with a grin. It lasted a moment before dropping, as did his eyes to the food in front of him. “I’m sorry.”

Buffy frowned in confusion. “For what.”

“I can’t really take you out dancing now,” Steve explained, before giving the mess hall a glance around. Before gesturing to his plate with his fork. “And I suppose this is the best we can do for going out to dinner.”

“I’ve been told you get used to it.” Buffy said dryly. 

“Yeah?” Steve asked, with a dubious arch of his eyebrow. “When?”

#SC#

It was hot.

The sun had scorched the grass into brittle brown blades, that crunched underfoot. Summer insects buzzed the surrounding fields. The entire Camp Lehigh smelt of dirt, nature and unwashed exhausted men. There was also a faint smell of gun powder that seemed to hover over everything.

Buffy settled down on the softest patch of grass she could find, in the shade of a building. From where she was sitting, she had clear sight across most of the training areas. Complete with a view of Erskine and Phillip’s arguing with each other. It was a common enough sight these days, both had strong opinions on who should be chosen for the Project.

Both of them in complete disagreement with the other.

Buffy looked down at the paperwork she’d laid out in front of her. She had to write out Erskine’s doctor style illegible writing, into readable notes ready to be typed up later. On a typewriter…

On the plus side, all this writing had helped Buffy work on her penmanship. She smiled to herself as she finished off the sentence with a flourish, feeling extremely proud of herself at the sight of the neat calligraphy. 

“You missed the show earlier.” A male voice broke into her quiet little moment of self-congratulations. Buffy looked up to find a smug looking Hodge standing over her, flanked either side with two of his fellow recruits. A frown settled on her face, wariness filled her.

Since their initial confrontation on the first day, Buffy had succeeded in not being caught alone with private Hodge and friends. Not out of fear of the man, but rather the fear of what Phillip’s would do to her after she was finished with him.

She really didn’t want to lose her job over a jerk.

“Thought Roger’s was gonna faint or something.” Hodge continued, despite Buffy’s clear problem with Hodge’s mere presence. “Full-on swoon… like a little princess or something. Was expecting you to swoop into the rescue. Like the big strong freak, you are.” 

“I’d stop talking about him like that or me for that matter. You obviously know nothing about either of us.” Buffy warned seriously, before adding in a brighter almost happy tone. “On the plus side, if you don’t… I get to punch you again.”

“You won’t get the jump on me twice.” Hodge snarled at her. “You got lucky last time! 

“Big talk for someone who can’t work out a flagpole,” Buffy said with a smirk. “Seriously what was it? One little peg?”

“Roger’s needed that lift back to camp more than anyone,” Hodge replied dismissively, but it was clear to see he was still angry over Steve outsmarting the entire group. “Don’t think he woulda survived anymore running.”

“There you go again,” Buffy said with a shrug, turning back to her paperwork. This man didn’t know anything about her or Steve. “Talking about things you know nothing about.”

“I know enough to recognise a runt that shouldn’t even be here,” Hodge replied with a dark look, before sneering down at Buffy. “And a freak of nature.”

Buffy froze for a split second, before her eyes lifted to look up at the darkly smirking Hodge. 

“Hodge,” One of the men at his side reached for his arm. Seriously what was it with bullies and travelling with an entourage? At least this one seemed to be trying to defuse the situation.

“Is everything alright?” Steve’s welcome voice came from behind the little gathering. As one they turned to look.

“Everything’s fine,” Buffy answered, eyeing Hodge. The man sneered at her and walked off. Buffy watched him go for a second before turning to Steve. “Now it’s even better.”

Steve eyed the men’s backs as they walked off, before turning to Buffy. “What did Hodge want?” 

“The usual. To taunt me.” Buffy said with a careless shrug. Showing how completely unaffected she was by the man’s words and attitude towards her. She’d had a lot worse said to her, from a lot better than Hodge. 

“I should…” What Steve thought he should do was cut off when Buffy climbed to her feet and stopped him.

“It’s fine,” Buffy said, glancing in the direction Hodge had disappeared in. “But seriously, if Hodge did try something…I can handle it. Have a little faith in me.”

“Always,” Steve said vehemently, “It’s just… I don’t want you to get hurt, sweetheart.” 

“Oh, trust me,” Buffy said with a slyly amused smile, “It’s not me that would get hurt.”

She bent quickly to gather her files together, before grabbing hold of Steve’s arm. “Come on,” She said, tugging in the direction of the mess. “I bet you’re hungry after all that training.”

#SC#

Buffy trailed behind Phillip’s and Erskine. Up ahead she could already hear Peggy putting the group through their paces. “Faster, ladies! Come on. My grandmother has more life in her. God rest her soul. Move it!” 

“You’re not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?” Phillip’s demanded turning to Erskine.

“Hey,” Buffy couldn’t help interjecting, even though it made Phillip’s turn his demanding stare on her. “What’s wrong with Steve?!” 

“What isn’t wrong with the kid?” Phillip’s said back, gesturing to Steve as he struggled through a set of pushups. But he wasn’t stopping, he wasn’t giving up. So, Buffy turned a ‘so what’ expression on Phillip’s.

“The kid’s a ninety-pound asthmatic,” Phillip’s said, as if it explained everything. “I let you bring him on to my base…Why the hell not. Thought, maybe, he’d be a novelty. Or, maybe, a mascot. I never thought you’d pick him.” 

“He is the clear choice,” Erskine said simply. 

“You stick a needle in that kids arm and it’s gonna go right through him,” Phillip’s said shaking his head. He turned to look back at the training group. “Look at that. He’s making me cry.”

“That’s because you’re looking at the wrong thing,” Buffy said with a huff before walking off. No longer wanting to be near the Colonel. She walked some distance away, turning back in time to see Phillip’s reach into the training grenade box. In one smooth motion, he pulled the pin and threw it into the midst of the recruits. 

They all scattered, save for one. 

“Get away!” Steve cried as he dived on top on of the grenade. Seeking to shield the blast with his body. “Get back!" 

Buffy stiffened in surprise and shock. She knew it was a dummy grenade, they’d used them in training before. But Steve hadn’t and he’d….

He hadn’t even thought. 

Steve lifted his head, blinking in confusion. “Is this a test?”

Buffy heaved a massive sigh, before reaching up to rub a hand across her forehead. Someone save her from self-sacrificing hero types. Not that she could talk…

She was one too.

#SC#

She didn’t think the rules stopping her from entering the men’s sleeping bunker counted now. With the rest of the recruits having been moved to the general army, after Erskine had picked his candidate. Only one person remained.

Steve Rogers.

Although, when she thought about it, her being in there with one man might actually look worse. Then, she decided she didn’t care. She wasn’t going to miss a chance to talk to Steve before the big day tomorrow. 

She paused at the entry, watching Steve as he sat on bed. He looked smaller than usual being the only person in the large bunker. The beds the other men had slept in were already packed up and away. 

She took a deep breath at the sight. It still felt so strange, even after how much time had passed on this project. Working with Erskine and S.S.R, being rescued by Peggy and Howard from the Hydra base, to now…it all seemed like such a long road. One that she couldn’t believe was almost over. That Erskine’s work was going to go ahead.

And that it was with Steve.

He wasn’t alone in the bunker. Erskine was with him talking quietly. Buffy stepped back to give them some privacy. It wasn’t long before Erskine came out, holding a glass and a bottle of something.

“Schnapps,” He offered as spotted her, holding out the glass.

“Ehh…no. I’m good thanks,” Buffy declined, before she recognised the bottle. “Hey! Isn’t that the bottle you found in that French town? The one from you’re home?”

“That’s right,” Erskine said looking down at the label. “I kept it with me. A reminder of how far we’ve come…and what we’ve gone through to get here.”

“I don’t need a reminder,” Buffy muttered to herself. “I don’t think I could forget.”

She looked back in Steve’s direction.

“You should see him,” Erskine said with a gesturing nod. “Steven would like that. But don’t keep him up too late, he has a busy day tomorrow. You as well.” 

Buffy smirked at him, before saying goodnight as the doctor headed off to his rooms.

Buffy finally gave up hovering and entered. Watching as Steve turned at the sound, his face breaking into a smile. One Buffy couldn’t help but return, despite the anxious twisting in her stomach. There was so much that could go wrong. But there was also so much that could go right… Had Steve even thought about that?

“Hey,” She greeted crossing to sit on the bunk next to his. “How are you feeling?”

“A little nervous,” Steve answered honestly. “You just missed Doctor Erskine.”

“Saw him outside.” Buffy answered. “He warned me of a busy day tomorrow. You up for it?”

“Of course.”

“Steve…” Buffy started seriously, watching Steve’s attention focus completely on her. “I’m not going to go on about the risks. Erskine’s probably gone over them, and something tells me you’re willing to take them. But Steve have you thought about what will happen if this …works?”

“Looking forward to not getting Asthma attacks. Or constantly getting a cold or the flu. Or the multiple other health problems Doctor Erskine says this will correct.”

“That’s good. That’s great.” Buffy said quickly, before adding somewhat tentatively. “It will probably give you…abilities. Ones that will make you different from others.”

“Buffy?” The confusion and concern in Steve’s voice, both warmed her heart and twisted her stomach. She had to tell him something that would make him understand where she was coming from.

“I…” Buffy opened her mouth to explain. But she couldn’t find the words. So, she decided just to wing it. “I’m not trying to talk you out of this. I think you are the best choice for this… and it’s your choice and your choice alone. I just wanted to know if you’d thought of everything.”

“Some things are worth the risks,” Steve replied with a shrug. “We both know, I’m willing to take the risk for the right thing.” 

“Of course,” Buffy agreed with a fragile smile.

There was a moment silence between the two of them before Steve broke it.

He looked at her, hopefully, and asked. “Will you be coming with me tomorrow?”

“Hey, I’d like to see them keep me away.” Buffy said glibly. 

#SC#

Buffy was there in the morning just like she’d promised. Ready to travel with Steve back into the city. So was Peggy and a driver, who had introduced himself, but Buffy had already forgotten the name of.

Peggy and Buffy stood side by side at the car waiting. A picture of polar opposites. Peggy tall and dark haired, dressed in her dark green skirted uniform. Buffy short and blonde, dressed in a red silk blouse and high waisted trousers. 

“Ready?” Buffy asked, when Steve was close enough. He didn’t say anything save to nod in agreement.

“Let’s go then,” Peggy said, getting into the front passenger seat. Leaving Steve and Buffy to climb into the back. 

When they were back on the familiar streets of Brooklyn, Steve started pointing out landmarks.

“I know this neighborhood.” He said with recognition, staring out his side window. “I got beaten up in that alley. And that parking lot… And behind that diner.”

“Oh!” Buffy exclaimed, twisting in her seat to see the last one. She turned to give Steve a beaming smile. “That’s where we met!”

Steve shook off whatever sullen mood he’d fallen into, and laughed at her enthusiasm.

“I often wondered how the two of you met,” Peggy remarked, from the front of the car. She twisted in her seat to give them both an arched eyebrow. “Do you have something against running away? Either of you?”

Buffy’s answer was a simple “Yes.”

“You start running, they’ll never let you stop,” Steve replied in more detail. “You stand up, push back. Sometimes good things come of it.”

Steve sent a smile towards Buffy, which grew at the flush that appeared on her cheeks.

The little old lady guard was still on duty in the shop front above the labs. It would have felt like any other day, coming into the base, save for the fact Steve was by her side. As they descended into the main levels, Buffy glanced at him. Steve’s face had settled into a blank look of determination.

Buffy followed suit, schooling herself into a detached look of professionalism. Inside, however, she was anything but calm and collected.

She barely heard as Erskine greeted everyone. Barely noted the photographer that was taking photos, save for the bright flash that sometimes appeared in the corner of her eye. It was only when Howard greeted her with a wink and smile, that she had to unfreeze herself to return it.

“Buffy,” Peggy called her attention, grasping at her sleeve. When the blonde turned, the other woman gestured towards the viewing booth.

“Do you hear me? Is this on?” Erskine’s voice came over the speaker system. “Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro injections into the subject’s major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays.”

It was one thing to hear Erskine explain it. He summed it up quite simply. But when it actually happened, it seemed anything but simple. 

Buffy shot to her feet the moment she heard Steve’s cry of pain. Peggy was already yelling for them to shut it down.

Steve, had other plans. Despite being locked inside the Rebirth chamber Buffy could still hear his voice call out. “No! Don’t! I can do this!”

And he did.

Finally, everything overloaded. Stark’s equipment erupting into sparks before powering down. There was hushed silence, as the chamber slid open revealing. Steve…

He was panting in exhaustion, his exposed skin shone with sweat. Skin that covered long and large, extremely dense muscles. 

“The son of a bitch, he did it.” Buffy heard Philips say behind her. As she all but flew out of the booth and down to the lab floor. 

Steve stumbled forward, only to be caught by Erskine and Howard as they stepped forward to steady him. 

“I did it,” Steve breathed, sounding a bit dazed.

Buffy was there in an instant, reaching out to help stabilise him. Noticing how her head now, barely came up to the middle of his chest.

“Oh wow!” Buffy blurted. “You’re so... tall!”

Steve blinked at the sound of her voice. She noticed he looked around first, before he looked down.

“Buffy,” Steve said softly, wonder in his voice, as a newly large hand reached out to touch her cheek.

“We actually did it.” She heard Howard laugh behind her.

“Yes,” Erskine said, “I think we did.”

Just then, the viewing booth above them all exploded.

People were knocked into each other, with the force of the blast. They stayed down as flames roared over them and debris rained down around them. Buffy was regaining her feet, when the gunshots rang out. She turned and watched almost in slow motion, as Erskine’s body jerked as the bullet struck him. He stayed standing for a moment, before he just crumpled.

Buffy was by his side before he’d even stopped falling. 

“No…No…” She was whimpering as she reached him. He was still alive and barely holding on. His eyes found hers, so heavy and sad. She reached out to touch him only to stop. Almost afraid to touch him, as if that would be the final push, he needed to leave her. Nurses from the Rebirth team gathered by his side, pushing her back.

Behind her she was vaguely aware of Peggy returning fire. 

Turning she watched the English agent move to follow after the shooter. Buffy however grabbed her arm and pushed her back towards Erskine’s to-still form. 

“Stay with him!” she yelled, as she gave chase. There was a chance Peggy would shoot him. Buffy didn’t want that, she wanted him alive when she got her hands on him. 

She didn’t even bother taking the stairs that led out of the room. She simply jumped up and over the railing, clearing it in one move. Running, before she even hit the ground.   
Bursting through the labs doors without pause, she was met on the other side by gunfire. As two men in business suits, opened fire on her. 

Buffy didn’t stop. She dropped to the ground, sliding along the floor between them. Sweeping both their feet out from under them, she knocked them over. Flipping to her feet and, as they started to rise, knocking them out with a spinning kick.

Sprinting after the shooter, Buffy raced down the corridors. On the way she passed more blood covered still bodies then she cared to think about. Even in the shop front, the little old lady guard lay dead in the middle of the room. Open eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling. 

More gunshots came from outside, followed by the sounds of screams, as innocent people started to get caught up in the fight. Buffy pushed her way through the door, just in time to see the two undercover Agent’s outside, struck with multiple bullets.

Buffy followed the source, watching the gunman climb into a car. Tyres squealed, as the driver slammed down on the accelerator. She could see the gun in the man’s hand come around to aim directly at her. Any normal person would have dived for cover. But Buffy was far from normal. She ran out into the street. Running straight at the fast approaching car, she jumped at the last-minute, landing on the bonnet. 

She punched her way through the windscreen, to drag the driver out of the car. The passenger jumped out, taking off on foot. Buffy moved to follow when the car parked on the road beside them exploded. The force knocked her from the bonnet and into the side of a car, parked across the street. 

Where she slid, stunned, to the ground. Slayer or not, it took her a moment to get her breath back. 

Just then Steve came speeding out of the building. He looked around, no doubt taking stock in the small war zone that had appeared to take place outside. He spotted the gunman pulling a man out of a taxi. Before taking off after him.

Buffy pushed pieces of debris off herself, climbing to her feet with a wince. With a determined breath, she moved to chase after them. When Peggy came running out of the building. 

“Buffy!” The other woman called. Buffy turned to watch the Agent approach. She noticed how pale she looked, face drawn and sorrowful. 

“Erskine?” Buffy asked numbly. But she knew…she knew….

Peggy’s features pinched slightly, her shoulders dropped, as if some of her strength had left her. She shook her head slowly. 

The world hazed out on Buffy. The next moment she was truly aware of anything, she was sitting on a low chair, in Howard’s lab. Blankly staring at the ground in front of her. 

“Buffy,” A familiar voice said softly to her and she lifted her gaze to the not so familiar man in front of her.

“I’m sorry about Erskine,” Steve continued, reaching out to brush the tear that started to make its way down Buffy’s cheek. She focused on his blue eyes, that he held so steady for her. 

Such familiar blue, blue eyes. 

Buffy leant forward to wrap her arms around his now oh-so large shoulders. Resting her head against his broad chest. Feeling large, strong arms curl around her. It felt as if she was shielded from everything. Nestled safely in his arms. 

“Where did you disappear too?” Buffy asked, sniffing to clear the last of her tears. She’d been vaguely aware that a team of doctors and nurses had spirited Steve away, after he’d returned from his chase. Howard had been gushing about Steve bringing him back a present, but his happy attitude had clearly faded the longer he’d worked on the mystery submersible. 

Buffy had heard his muttered cursing from where she was sitting. 

“The Doctors wanted to examine me and take some blood.” He explained, before grimacing and adding. “A lot of blood.”

“Vampires,” Buffy muttered with a wry twist of her lips. But it wasn’t up to her usual life and amusement.

The voices of Senator Brandt and Colonel Phillip’s broke into their quiet moment. The two of them pulled apart, before joining the others.

“Speaking modestly,” Howard was saying. “I’m the best mechanical engineer in this country. But I don’t know what’s inside this thing or how it works. We’re not even close to this technology.”

‘Well that would explain the cursing.’ Buffy thought. 

“Then who is?” Senator Brandt asked. Buffy vaguely remembered him from the viewing booth in the lab, during Project Rebirth.

“Hydra.” Phillip’s said simply, without doubt. 

“Who or what is Hydra?” Brandt questioned.

“Hydra is the Nazi deep science division,” Peggy answered as she approached, her face the picture of professional calm. But she cast Buffy a quick, assessing, look as she passed her. “It’s led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions.” 

“Hydra’s practically a cult,” Phillip’s said, in a way of summing up, the whole problem that was Hydra. “They worship Schmidt, they think he’s invincible.” 

“So, what are you gonna do about it?” 

“Spoke to the president this morning. As of today, the S.S.R is being retasked.” Phillip’s had fallen into command mode. “We are taking the fight to Hydra. Pack your bags, Agent Carter. You too, Stark. You’re flying to London tonight.” 

“Sir,” Steve interjected. “If you’re going after Schmidt, I want in.” 

“You’re an experiment,” Phillip’s replied dismissively “You’re going to Alamogordo.” 

“The serum worked,” Steve argued. 

“I asked for an army and all I got was you,” Phillip’s replied, staring back at Steve to tell him simply. “You are not enough.”

“Hey!” Buffy yelled, as she demanded. “How can you say that after what he did?!” 

“And you. You’re finished here too.” Phillip said, turning his attention to Buffy. “You were Erskine’s plus one. Now he’s gone…so are you.”

Buffy’s jaw dropped in stunned shock. As around her she heard Steve yell ‘Hey.’ Peggy called out Phillip’s rank in a pleading tone, and Stark’s request for him to not to be like that.

Phillip’s was having none of it and in clear dismissal, he turned on his heel and walked off. Peggy following after him, but she cast one last look back at Buffy before disappearing out of the building.

Buffy drifted off, clearly annoyed. Brandt seemed to lock onto Steve. As he headed over to talk about something, with the new super soldier. Buffy came back to Stark, the last person left from the little gathering.

“Well…” She started, before something occurred to her and she said with clear dismay, “I’m homeless.”

“Don’t worry Dollface,” Howard said as comfortingly as he could. “I’ll figure something out.”

“Stark, you’re going with them,” Buffy replied, surprised at the bitterness of the words.

Howard made a sound of dismissal. Before saying. “I’ll send someone.” 

“I need…I need to go get my things,” Buffy said, mind whirling as she thought through things she had to do. 

This was not how she’d seen her day going.

#SC#

Mae’s sunny smile as she opened her door, usually helped to cheer Buffy out of whatever funk she’d been in. Now, it felt like a knife.

“Oh hey! You’re back!” Mae exclaimed, before she paused. Obviously taking in Buffy’s appearance and expression. Concerned she asked, “Are you okay?”

“Ummm no… Not really.” Buffy answered truthfully, as she struggled for a way to explain what she could to her friend. “There was an incident at work… I got fired.”

“Oh, Buffy,” Mae said softly, but Buffy could see her relax. Clearly, she was relieved it wasn’t something worse. “Come in I’ll make you a coffee You can tell me all about it.”

It was worse. So much worse. But Buffy couldn’t even begin to tell Mae why.

“No Mae,” Buffy said, holding up a hand to stop her friend. “I can’t. I wish I could…so much. The thing is…I got my apartment because of my job. Now that I lost my job…”

“You lost the apartment…” Mae repeated frowning, Buffy watched her gaze dart from Buffy to her now old apartment. Obviously thinking fast. “Okay. We’ll get your things and move them across. I’ll have to shuffle some of May and my things around. It’ll be a squeeze but…”

“Mae it’s alright.” Buffy stopped her. Warmth flooding her, that her friend was willing to step up and help. Even though she knew it would be more than a squeeze. It would be damn near impossible. “Thanks for the offer. I’ve already got a place lined up.”

“Oh?” Mae frowned, obviously thrown from being abruptly pulled from her planning mode. Before she gave a more relaxed. “Oh, good.”

“Just with things all being up in the air…” Buffy continued to explain. “It might be awhile before I can see you again.”

“Well…then come in,” Mae ordered, pulling her door open wider. “I’ll make us a coffee, and if you can’t tell me about your day. I’ll tell you about mine.”

Later as she left the building, two small suitcases full of everything she’d collected since she’d been in New York. Buffy found Steve waiting for her in the small building foyer. It made him look even larger than he was.

Her eyes traced the new lines of his body. Finding both the familiar and the new. There was enough in there that she recognized, that she felt herself relax at the sight of him. Even though he’d gone from handsome to Greek God on her. 

“Been waiting long?” Buffy asked, as she approached.

Steve just shook his head in answer and moved to take her suitcases from her. She let him, watching with an amused smile. He gently placed them off to the side, before reaching out hand to cup her cheek. It felt so warm against her skin.

“Are you alright?” He asked, brushing a thumb across her cheek bone.

“I’m… Okay,” Buffy answered slowly, and it wasn’t a lie. “It’s just….”

“It’s okay,” Steve stopped her, before pulling her close. Buffy put her arms around him as best she could and rested her head against his chest. Her brushing against the hard muscle on his back. He said with soft voice. “I’m sorry.”

They stayed like that for a while. Before Steve leant back, to look down at her. 

“Senator Brandt offered me a chance to help in the war,” he said, looking so hopeful at the idea. “I asked him if you could come too... if you wanted to that is.”

Buffy paused in thought. She was essentially homeless. Stark had offered her a place. But the idea, sort of left her with the feeling of being a kept woman. Buffy had gotten used to earning her own way. She enjoyed it. 

Not only that… It would take her further from the war, then she was now. Brandt’s offer though…she didn’t know what it was. But if it meant that she could still be helping, in some way.

Also, to be able to stay with Steve. 

“Okay,” Buffy said with a determined nod. “When do we leave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I’m trying to tell myself to slow down the scenes now. I blitzed through 3 years’ worth of stuff so quickly, I kind of got stuck in fast mode.  
I didn’t want to kill Erskine :’( But I had too…otherwise the story would have gotten too complicated  
One thing…I made the explosions that happened during the Project Rebirth scene bigger than they are in the movie. Reason, Hydra knows Buffy is with the S.S.R. They’re covering themselves in case a superpowered blonde woman tries to stop them. Plus, they had a bigger team.   
Why didn’t Steve stop and check on Buffy? He didn’t see her. He could have looked but the gunman was getting away.  
Re: Pairings. This story is Steve/Buffy. It had been from the moment I first started planning it out.   
Steve/Peggy…honestly, I’m ummm unconcerned maybe, about that pairing. I mean I don’t hate it. I don’t love it either… I do kind of like it but… From my comic days it was more during the Steve/Sharon stage. Later I became fond of Steve/Natasha. Then MCU came out, I fell in with the crack pairing that is Steve/Darcy (Seriously so good) -but then again so’s Bucky/Darcy.   
Don’t get me wrong. I love Peggy as a character, I think she’s awesome. 
> 
> Some dialogue taken from Captain American. The First Avenger which, I do not own nor claim to own.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people get ready to take a jump to the left and then a step to the right. As we make our first major move away from the MCU CA:TFA. Some people were probably wondering if Buffy presence was going to cause any changes, the answer is yes.

Chapter Eleven 

Laughter echoed around her, as Buffy brushed her hands down her red and white pleated skirt. She twisted in front of the mirror, taking in the blue halter neck top with the star-spangled collar. Funnily enough it wasn’t the worst thing she’d ever worn. The colours were a bit too Independence Day celebration for her, but she guessed that’s what the designers were going for. 

Another burst of laughter caught Buffy’s attention, she looked to see the large group of identically dressed girls, talking and laughing as they got ready. Each of them painting on victory red lipstick or setting the victory curls in their hair.

“There you go Hun.” A woman announced from behind Buffy, stepping back to check the angles of the side cap she’d just pinned to Buffy’s hair.

“Thanks Vera.” Buffy said with a grateful smile. Before stepping back to allow another girl the use of the mirror. 

‘At least they’re excited,’ Buffy thought watching the others, as she pulled on her long white gloves. Buffy left the woman’s dressing room, finding her way around the backstage pathways. Ignoring the stagehands, she passed. The ones that shot her up and down looks.

She found Steve sitting on a large box by the stage. His shoulders and head slumped forward.

“Are you alright?” Buffy asked, watching as dejected blue eyes lifted to meet hers.

“I’m sorry I got you into this sweetheart.” Steve said softly.

Buffy huffed and rolled her eyes. “I admit this isn’t exactly what either of us were thinking.”

“Still it’s helping right?” Steve asked looking so hopeful. “It might not be what I… we wanted. But Brandt says this show will help sell war bonds, which will help the war.”

Buffy gave Steve a comforting smile. But didn’t say anything, words weren’t enough right now. And the only course of action she felt that would be helpful, was to track Colonel Phillip’s down and kick his ass.

“So…” She said instead, mind searching for another topic. “Did they tell you the name of this little show thing?’

Not the best subject choice, Buffy realised. When Steve’s shoulders seemed to slump even further.

“Yeah.” He said, looking towards the stage. No doubt picturing it on performance night, given the look of growing horror in his eyes. “They’re going to call me Captain America.”  
Buffy froze, she swore her heart froze with her.

Buffy had never been a massive fan of war history…or history in general. But she knew of Captain America. He had been famous enough to have books and movies made about him. 

Buffy had seen the comic books they’d based on Steve. Captain America had been a hero. She also knew Captain America disappeared after saving a lot of people…and that he died before the war ended.

The exact date and details still classified even in Buffy’s original time.

She wondered a little franticly if the title was something that got passed around. Was there more than one? As it stood, Steve was about as far removed for the war as someone could get.

She managed to say around a tight-lipped smile, ignoring Steve’s curious look. “Well… I’m sure the kids will love it.” 

“Alright ladies.” The director Brandt had hired called from the stage. “You too Mister Rogers. Let’s get this rehearsal underway.” 

Steve stood, giving Buffy a full view on the costume they’d given him. It was the same colour palette as her own, only it covered him from head to toe. Extremely tight head to toe, showing off his broad shoulders and the way his body tapered down to narrow hips.

“Buffy?” Steve asked, turning back to her. She hadn’t followed him on to the stage. Realising she’d been staring, she blinked and forcefully pulled herself into the now.

“Hmmm?” She hummed, as if she hadn’t just been blatantly checking him out… in his both ridiculous and extremely flattering outfit. Steve however didn’t call her out on it, instead simply gesturing with his head towards the stage.

But the little smirk he shot her, as he turned away told her he hadn’t missed it.

Buffy took her place in the line of woman. It wasn’t hard to turn the little grin on her face, into the cheesy smile required of her. All in all, the whole set up reminded her strongly of her cheerleading days.

Even if she did have to sing about a man with a plan. 

It wasn’t hard for her to fall back into old practice. But she did have to work hard, trying to keep her eyes off Steve’s backside as he passed her.

#SC#

Thomas Coleman had been hired to turn Senator Brandt’s dream into a working show-stopping reality. The star he’d been given certainly looked the part Brandt wanted him to play… if Thomas could get him to say his lines with something close to enthusiasm that was. 

He didn’t even mind the addition of a tag along. An attractive little blond. Although the girl could sing, her breathy voice would never be main starlet quality. She made up for it, however, with more natural grace than any other performer he had worked with, not to mention the best damn high kick he’d ever seen.

Maybe this show would be a success after all…

…If Roger’s just got his lines right.

#SC#

“Buffy.” Steve’s voice called out to her down the empty hotel corridor.

“Hey.” She greeted, before giving him a mock stern look. “You’re not supposed to be on this floor.”

Steve looked towards the rooms designated for the show’s dancers. Before giving Buffy a teasing smirk, “You’re not gonna tell on me are you, sweetheart?”

“I dunno.” Buffy replied playfully, tilting her head in pretend thought, “What’s in it for me?”

Steve reached out a hand, brushing a strand of hair off her face. With a quick smile, he leant forward pressing a gentle kiss against her lips. As he pulled back, his small smile grew into a smug look.

“How was that?” he asked.

“Probably going to get us into more trouble, if we get caught.” Buffy laughed.

“Then let’s get out of here.” Steve decided, reaching out to take her hand. “Let’s go out. Get something to eat. We could go dancing… somewhere that doesn’t require any high kicks.”

#SC#

“You ever been to Chicago before?” Steve asked

“No never.” Buffy replied, looking around the dance hall they’d been directed to by some locals. It was exactly the same style dance hall, that they would have found anywhere. 

“It’s nice.” Steve decided, looking up at the massive chandelier that shone above them. “This is a nice place too.”

It started subtly, like a faint tingle on the edge of her senses. Buffy turned, searching as her slayer senses came to life, for the first time in what felt like years. She spotted a small group enter the hall. If the flare to her senses hadn’t been enough to tell her what they were, the outdated Downton Abbey extra clothing some of them wore would have tipped her off.

“You jinxed us.” She whispered. 

Vampires, she recognised, and not the red eyed - pointed ear type she’d run into in New York. No... the Sunnydale type of vampire. Familiar purpose filled her. The kind she hadn’t felt since her swan dive into Glory’s portal. 

“Are you alright?” Steve’s concerned voice pulled her attention back to him.

“Yeah.” Buffy replied, a determined grin forming. “I’m good.”

She tracked the group as they made the rounds. One of the women, had already managing to hook an obviously sloshed man. She started directing him towards the back doors. 

“I need to…” Buffy said to Steve, gesturing over her shoulder towards the lady’s rooms.

Buffy used the crowd as cover, as she followed the vampire and her victim. It brought back memories of hunting at the Bronze, when she found herself in an alley behind the dance hall. The female vampire, pinning the victim to a wall.

“Hey!” Buffy called as she closed the distance. 

The vampire blocked her first punch, but just as Buffy had been hoping, she let go of her prey. The man probably startled sober, turned to the vampire.

“What the hell are you crazy dames doing?!” He demanded loudly, “Do you have any idea who I am?! I could have you wishing you were never born!”

Buffy and the vampire turned as one, giving the man an incredulous look. Before the vampire turned and punched him, sending his unconscious form slumping to the ground.

Buffy looked at him then back to the vampire and said, “Thanks.”

“Was going to turn him.” The vampire admitted, giving a shrug. Sliding a hand over to 20’s flapper style bob. “Probably won’t now.”

“On that note.” Buffy said, setting into her fighting stance.

The vampire and slayer traded blows for a moment. Before a voice calling ‘Buffy’ broke her attention, the vampire took the moment to send the Slayer to the ground. 

“Buffy? I heard fighting.” Steve’s voice came from the doorway. He saw Buffy on the ground and rushed towards her with surprising speed. “Are you alright?”

“Well… aren’t you a yummy looking snack.” The vampire mused, as she scanned Steve with hungry eyes. “I definitely might keep you.”

“Ma’am…?” Confused Steve turned, before looking between the vampire and Buffy. “What happened?”

“Oh, the usual.” The vampire said, as her face shifted from her human visage to the true face of a vampire. “I got hungry.”

Buffy could feel Steve jerk in surprise behind her, the shudder of shock racing through his muscles. “…What are you?”

Buffy didn’t wait for a reply, climbing to her feet declaring a simple. “Mine!”

A spinning kick knocked the vampire into a pile of trash. Snarling she kicked herself free, rushing Buffy with a beastly roar.

“Buffy!?” Steve called, starting forward to help despite his concern. Buffy glanced towards him, even as she blocked the female vampires violent swing. 

“Steve! Behind you!” She called out frantically, before being knocked back with an “Oof.”

One of the other vampire’s, had obviously come outside to investigate. He came up behind Steve, fang filled mouth open. Steve turned around at Buffy’s warning, the vampire snarled right in his face.

Steve punched him.

Surprised by the force of the blow, the vampire stumbled back. Snarling it came back at him, the speed causing Steve to step back in shock. Steve blocked the first few punches before one got through, knocking him backwards.

“What the hell are you?” Steve asked swiping the back of his hand against the corner of his mouth.

“It’s…” Buffy gasped, pulling herself free of her growling opponent, before punching the female vampire in the face. “A vampire!”

She pulled her stake free from the little harness she’d created, to hang around her thigh. Tightening her grip, she blocked the vampires almost wild swing. Before doing a quick stab with the stake, pulling it back quickly as the woman turned to ash in front of her. 

“Steve!” Buffy called, turning and throwing the stake to Steve. “Aim for the heart!”

The blond man caught the stake as it flew to him, turning in one smooth motion. He brought down the stake on the vampire.

Right into its heart.

He was still staring at the now empty space as Buffy came up beside him. She shifted, uncertain of what to say before settling on. “You’re a natural.”

“A natural…?” Steve frowned at her, his voice soaked with confusion. “Buffy…what just happened?”

“The others!” Buffy realised, cutting him off. She grabbed hold of his arm. “Steve, there’s more inside.” 

“More what…”

“Steve! We have to help the people inside!” She cried. That was enough for Buffy to motivate Steve into action. The threat to innocent people.

What they found inside was not what either of them expected. 

A tall brunette woman was trading blows with two vampires. As their rush inside came to a stop, the woman had already staked one, before twisting to stake the other vampire.

“What…?” Buffy managed a confused question.

“That’s what I keep asking.” Steve said faintly. 

“You might want to get out of here.” The woman told them, casually spinning the stake in her hand. “There were meant to be two more vampires in this group.”

“I…” Buffy started, before looking to Steve. “…well we staked them already… in the alleyway out back. Ha...you know vampires and alleyways.”

“You?” The woman asked, cutting off Buffy’s awkward ramble. She gave Buffy a quick look over, before shrugging. “Alright then, thanks for the hand.”

Buffy bristled slightly at the clear dismissal, before blurting. “Who are you?”

“Elizabeth Winters.” The woman introduced herself. “I’m the Vampire Slayer.”

“… Wuh?” Surprise and shock, momentary shut down Buffy’s brain.

“Basically, it’s my duty to hunt and kill vampires.” Elizabeth explained, mistaking Buffy’s surprise. “Who are you two?” 

“Buffy th…” She cut herself off from responding with her own title. “Summers! … Buffy Summers. Not thsummers!”

She felt her cheeks flush slightly, as both Elizabeth and Steve gave her a strange look.

“Steve Rogers.” Steve introduced himself, his manners coming in full. “Nice to meet you Ma’am.”

“You must be new in town.” Elizabeth decided, giving them a look over. “Thought I knew all the hunters around.”

“Not hunters.” Buffy said, shaking her head. She scanned this new Slayer in front of her, Buffy's only contact with another Slayer had been Kendra and Faith. Which admittedly was more contact then any Slayer had, had in the past. Kendra and Faith had been completely different, not just in attitude and slaying styles. This Elizabeth seemed different again. She was older than Buffy, by at least a few years. 

“I've...just …ran into vampires before." Buffy explained, as vaguely as she could. "But yeah, we’re new in town. With the Captain America show.”

“Oh…” Elizabeth blinked at them, her face settling into something softer than before. “Well that’s something. Thanks for that.”  
“What for?” Steve asked.

“My husband is in the army.” Elizabeth explained, with a sad little smile. “he’s overseas now. You’re shows raising money for them, right?”

“You’re married?” Buffy blurted. Wincing when Elizabeth’s face settled into a defensive frown.

“What’s that supposed to mean.” The other Slayer demanded.

“Noth…nothing!” Buffy said in a rush, shaking her head. “It’s just vampire slaying seems like a full-time job.”

“You sound like my Watcher.” Elizabeth muttered to herself, before giving Buffy a resolute look. “I’m not just a slayer, I am a woman, a person. I’m allowed to have a life. It takes some doin’. But we make it work.”

Whatever response Elizabeth had been expecting to that, it obviously hadn’t been Buffy’s beaming grin. 

“That’s…. that’s perfect.” Buffy announced.

“You should go.” Elizabeth instructed, after giving Buffy one last strange look. ‘Police will be here soon… I doubt your theatre company wants you’re name in the papers. At least not for something like this.”

Buffy moved to leave before something else came to her. “Oh! There’s an unconscious jerk in the alleyway out the back.”

Her statement brought her looks from both Steve and Elizabeth.

“Why are you both looking at me like that?! I had nothing to do with it!”

#SC#

“Steve?” Buffy said softly. He’d been quiet all the way back to the hotel. She followed him into his suite, disregarding all the rules of propriety in her concern. “Steve are you alright?”

“I’m alright.” Steve answered, as he took a seat in one of the suite chairs. 

“I…” Buffy started, before she gave a massive sigh and dropped into the seat across from him. “I owe you an explanation don’t I.”

The ‘well Duh’ look he gave her, would have been funny in any other set of circumstances. She thought for a moment on how to explain, before deciding to just go with it.

“Giles…My watcher… he does this so much better.” Buffy said, with an unamused laugh, before quoting the line that had basically ruled her life since she was fifteen. “In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. I’m like Elizabeth. I’m a Vampire Slayer.” 

“So… what does that mean?”

“It means I have the strength and skill needed to fight the bad guys.” Buffy summed up brightly. Aiming for cheerful and confident, and completely failing with both. 

“You have strength? Speed? Healing?” Steve listed giving Buffy an assessing look, as she nodded to each one. “A lot of things actually make so much more sense now.”

“Part of me is actually glad you found out…” Buffy admitted sadly. She was surprised it had taken so long for him to find out. Willow and Xander had stumbled across her secret, the day they met her. Although New York’s weird supernatural scene did explain some of the reasons why. “does that make me a bad person?”

“Why would you think that?” Steve asked gently.

“I don’t like hiding things from you.” She explained, ducking her head.

There was a moments silence between the two of them.

“Chosen one?” Steve repeated after a minute, having clearly thought of something.

“Huh?” Buffy frowned at him, not following.

“You said the Slayer was a Chosen One…and that she alone will fight.” Steve looked her in the eye. “How are there two of you now? You and Elizabeth?”

“Okay…” Buffy said with a deep breath. “There is more to the story… a lot more. But I think I’ve hit you with enough world-shaking facts.” 

Buffy said softly with an apologetic shrug. “This might be too much.”

“I can handle it.” Steve’s tone was set with stubborn determination. 

“You probably could.” Buffy said, but she doubted it. “I don’t think I could handle telling you… not yet.”

“Not yet?” Steve repeated firmly.

“I promise.” Buffy said just as firmly. “I will tell you the moment I’m ready.”

“Okay… I’ll wait.” Steve said with a nod. “But no more secrets from each other.”

She gave a last silent nod in agreement.

“I’m so sorry I dragged you into this.” Buffy said sadly, she looked down at her hands. “Bet you’re regretting meeting me huh?"

“What…!?” Buffy’s comment seemed to knock Steve out of whatever deep existential crisis she’d thrown him into. “Buffy no! … I was just surprised, is all.”   
“I didn’t mean to completely shift your world view.” Buffy said gently.

Steve gave her a complicated little smile. “You did that the day I met you.” 

#SC#

Steve’s back hit the ground with a jarring thud.

“Seriously?” Buffy asked, crossing her arms as she looked down at him. “You’re just repeating the same thing.”  
Anyone else would have been gasping for breath, but Steve rolled quickly back to his feet. He shook out his arms before settling back into a boxing stance.

Buffy arched an eyebrow at him. “You’re going with that again?”

“Bucky taught me boxing.” Steve explained.

“Yeah.” Buffy replied with a shrug. “When you were a foot shorter.”

“Okay then.” Steve said, dropping his arms. “Show me.”

Buffy smiled brightly at him and stepped forward.

If she was honest, she wasn’t sure who’s idea the training was. Steve had obviously had training in the past and his new physique more then made him a more than a match for most people. She had been curious as to what he was capable of…apparently Steve had wondered about her too.

Steve’s back hit the ground with a thud again.

He was a match for most people… except that was, for Buffy. At least fighting wise...

Buffy walked to the edge of the stage they were using as their training ground. The empty theatre an ideal space, with lots of room and privacy. 

“Come on sweetheart.” Steve announced behind her, as he climbed back to his feet. “I can do this all day.” 

For the most part, Steve seemed alright with his sudden introduction to the supernatural. But despite his words, she knew he still struggled with the knowledge. He never said anything, but she knew. 

Because she had struggled with it… 

She hadn’t told him the rest of her story, about the trickier topics. It was one thing for him to find out she was a Vampire Slayer. It was another thing to find out she was a Vampire Slayer from the future.

So, she’d wait…for a perfect time to tell him. In the meantime, during the day she’d do high kicks on stage and balance on a motorcycle while Steve lifted it into the air. Then of a night-time…

She’d teach Captain America how to fight. 

#SC#

“Oh, my goodness!” Vera gushed, dropping her suitcase and running to the hotel windows. “Feels like we haven’t been home in so long!”

“It is nice to be back in New York.” Buffy agreed joining her by the window. 

“I have to go see my sister!” Vera declared rushing towards the door, she paused at the last minute. “Are you alright?”

Buffy said nothing as she laughed and waved her hand, gesturing her to shoo.

She met Steve in the hotel foyer.

“What did you want to do?” Buffy asked, “It’s your hometown.”

“Can we just, go for a walk?” Steve asked, offering her his arm. “I thought it would be nice just to see the city.”

“Sounds perfect.” Buffy answered, taking his arm.

“What are the chances of getting …you know…” Steve paused for a moment, looking around to see if anyone was close enough to hear. “Of getting attacked by vampires’ tonight?” 

Given the time in the evening, there were a few couples around them on the sidewalk. So, Buffy lowered her voice.

“New York vampires are weird.” Buffy answered. “All the time I was here, I only saw one vampire. And it was weird.”

“Weird how?” 

“I dunno.” she replied with a confused look. “It just was.” 

He caught the accessing side look she sent him and asked. “What?”

“You’re taking this whole… vampires are real thing… better than most people would.” Buffy said, as she scanned him. Almost like she was looking for some physical sign that he really was freaking out on the inside.

“I can’t really say my life’s been the picture of normal recently.” Steve replied with an amused smile. 

Buffy laughed with him, and them both continued to just enjoy their walk.

Something blazed bright up ahead, as if dawn had come early. Buffy and Steve raced forward as realisation struck them.

“Oh my god!” Buffy cried, “Something’s on fire!”

Her cry was echoed by the crowd gathering around them. Shouts continued, as more people gathered. The store front in front of them was engulfed in flames, the almost violent red glow washing over the street and the people watching in horror.

“What happened!”

“Someone call the fire department!”

“It looked like a fireball!”

“No, it was a man!” Someone shouted, “A man that was on fire!”

“Someone was on fire?!” Steve demanded looking around.

“No one’s injured.” A man nearby answered. “The shop was empty.”

“But someone was on fire!” Buffy asked, looking around for an uninjured burning man. 

“There!” A shout came out, as a bystander pointed down the street. 

“Is that another fire?” Buffy demanded already rushing forward. She came to an abrupt stop, as she registered what she was seeing.

“Buffy?” Steve asked beside her. “What did you see?”

Buffy turned to him wide eyed. Still seeing the blazing image, as if it had burned itself into her vision.

“I saw a man on fire.”

#SC#

They followed the trail of fires. Each ranging from small spot fires, to giant infernos. Thankfully so far no one had been hurt, or worse killed. Buffy and Steve raced down the street, passed the fleeing people that ran screaming in the opposite direction. Almost blurring in their speed. If I had been any other time, Buffy would have enjoyed to feeling of someone keeping up with her. But at that moment she had other things to worry about.

But truthfully, she still enjoyed it a little.

They both came to a quick stop when there standing in the middle of the street in front of them, was a person. Or at least it had the general shape of a person, it was hard to tell given the fact they were on fire. It wasn’t a small amount either, it was head to toe yellow and red flames, that covered every inch of it.

“Hey!” Buffy called coming to a stop. She was still some distance away, but she could feel the heat coming off it even from where she stood. “Firebug!”

The figure turned to her and crocked its head before saying. “Hello.”

Buffy faltered for a second, mouth working without sound. Before she looked to Steve and back to the flame covered figure. “Did you just say…hello?”

“What is this place?” The flaming head turned, but it’s voice however was only curious. “Why are people running?”

Buffy sputtered before she informed it. “You’re on fire!”

Steve had taken that moment to cross the road to a nearby fire hydrant. He ripped the cover off, sending water flying across the street. Dousing the flames that covered the figure. 

Water dripped from blond hair, as the human looking male blinked up. “Is that better?”

“Who…?” Buffy managed to say. Whatever she had been expecting under to flames, a human looking blond man hadn’t been it. “…What are you?”

“I was created by Professor Phineas T. Horton.” The wet ex-firebug told them. “He told me, that it could help the war…and also make him rich and famous.” 

Steve moved back to Buffy side, even as he frowned at the word choice. “Created?”

“I’m an android” The strange man announced.

“…Huh” Buffy’s shoulders slumped, before she whispered to herself. “Oh God... not again.” 

“I burst into flames when a crack appeared in the tank, I was kept in.” The android explained, as he looked around. “The oxygen reacted to the materials used to create me. I didn’t realise the damage I was causing.”

“Pal, you really need to work on controlling those flames.” Steve informed him. As police cars and fire trucks started pulling up around them.

“Yes.” The android agreed, watching as the police officers approached.

“Like I said.” Steve said smiling brightly at Buffy, when they got back to the hotel. “The world’s already strange enough, before we even start thinking about your supernatural creatures.”

Buffy laughed with him for a moment, before Steve leant forward. She pushed herself up onto her tiptoes meeting him halfway. The press of his lips against hers, were soft and sweet   
and oh so warm.

#SC#

They had moved on to the next stage of the tour, when they heard about the android again. Buffy had taken the seat next to Steve in the plane, taking his hand. This was not how either of them pictured them making their trip to London. 

His hand tightened on her for a second, as he gave her a grateful smile. Buffy looked around them plane, though it was a far cry from the modern airplanes of her original time. There was a sort of class to it. Not to mention Brandt had organised from them to be the only people on board. 

“Hey! Did you hear?” Vera asked loudly, leaning in towards Buffy from her own seat. “That guy on fire back in New York.”

“What about him?” Buffy asked curiously and a little wearily, she didn’t have the best history with robots.

“They apparently buried him in concrete.” Vera informed them. “The public made them do it.”

“What?!” Steve demanded his attention finally torn from his window. Even Buffy gaped in shock, whatever outcome Buffy had thought would come for the android… that hadn’t been it.

‘That poor… man.’ Buffy thought. 

“Oh, he got out.” Vera said dismissively, hardly even noticing Steve and Buffy’s horror. As she blazed on and told them the rest. “He took out some gangsters and saved a bunch of people.”

She gave them a massive grin. “Can you believe it? They’re calling him the Human Torch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I’ve not been happy with a chapter… I am beyond not happy with it. I'd even posted it then deleted it...before I decided to just do with it... Because I needed it to happen. It’s the first steppingstone for things to come.
> 
> I know a lot of people weren’t that happy with the Captain America Show, part of the movie. I myself thought it was the tackiest thing ever…not including the 90’s Captain America movie. Truthfully that era in the comics isn’t that well known to me. I know Steve’s origin, but what he did straight after the project is…unknown. All I know is, he went straight into missions and training. I know the movie is a massive deviation from the comics, which considering some of the other stuff the movies have done, doesn’t surprise me.
> 
> I’m instead using the time for Steve’s crash curse into the crazy world of Buffy’s supernatural. With demon hunting missions and training :D. I don’t know if people were expecting Steve’s introduction to the Supernatural. But seriously it was only a matter of time from the moment he met Buffy, plus comic Cap has fought vamps too.
> 
> Simple cameo from Elizabeth Winter, canon Vampire Slayer of the 1940’s.
> 
> Buffy’s only vague knowledge of Captain America’s ‘death’. Steve crashes the Valkyrie on 5th Feb 1945, the press didn’t report it until 5th March 1945, but they call it a ‘Disappearance’. People probably started calling him deceased sometime after that. I’m taking that as the public not being very sure what happened. The S.S.R files classified and buried still in Buffy’s time (at least they are in this universe). This would have created a lot of speculation but no facts, add in the comics and movies they made…the rumours (true or not) would have just got piled in with the rest. 
> 
> The First Human Torch’s appearance. I apologise if I didn’t get his tone right, I’m not overly familiar with this character at this stage of the comics. 
> 
> *****Spoiler for fic’s future. ****  
I’m getting a lot of guesses of how Buffy will return to her own time, which is awesome and also really fun to read. But they’re still a little off….  
So, here’s a hint.  
It’s because no established time travel event or storyline in either fandom. It is with the aid of... something…that has displayed control over time already in its original fandom. (Marvel or Buffy)


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

London was not how Buffy imagined it.

She’d never expected to leave America in her old life, let alone Sunnydale. Fate had chained her to the Hellmouth for her entire natural life. Sealed and fate, were two words she’d used to describe it. Or at least it had been. Funny how a surprised time travel into the past, was all she needed to shake off the shackles that had been put on her.

Anytime the image of London had come to her mind, in the future. Usually while talking to Giles about Watcher related things. She’d seen tweed wearing, Giles lookalikes sitting around sipping tea and researching ancient books. Basically, what Giles always did. Just a whole country full of them.

She couldn’t have been more wrong.

The plane had landed at an Army base, not quite in the city. But Buffy was stunned into stillness at the massive military activity around her. Men and woman in uniforms rushed around, truck loads and planes thundered passed. With the sounds that surrounded her, the almost overwhelming smell of fuel. 

She hadn’t felt this close to the war in a while.

Buffy felt Steve move up behind her, his hand taking hers. She looked up at him, he too watched the military movement around them. 

“You alright?” Buffy asked scanning him.

“Fine,” Steve replied, before giving her a sad smile. “Not exactly how I pictured coming over here.”

“Me either,” She agreed with an equally sad look.

Behind them Buffy could hear Vera and the other girls giggling as they waved at the soldiers around them. Enjoying the attention and calls, the men sent back.

“Well at least they’re happy.” Buffy muttered.

#SC#

It had been Brandt’s bright idea for them to entertain the troops. Not at the bases in England no… closer to the front. As such, the girl’s costumes had changed from a simple side cap to a blue painted army helmet.

Complete with a large A on the front. As if the red, white and blue outfits weren’t enough. Buffy strapped the thing on her head and made her way out of the tent that had been designated for the dancers.

She found the army officer, that had been chosen to guard and escort the girls around the camp, waiting for them outside the tent. Buffy greeted him with a bland smile and waited as the other girls started to join them.

The Italian countryside that surrounded the camp was mostly forest. The air smelt like trees, earth and mud. There was also a lingering smell of gunpowder and smoke, that seemed to cling to everyone. 

The large sprawling camp was nestled in a large clearing. A viable city of green canvas tents. 

“Alright girls?” Vera chirped as the dancers finished gathering. “Let’s stick together. Who knows what trouble we might find? Luckily, we have this big strong man here to protect us.”

Vera fluttered her eyes at their guard, as Buffy rolled her own. Buffy honestly couldn’t tell if Vera was being serious or not but given the reaction some of the girls gave in their group. More than one person agreed with her. 

They made their way down the well-worn path across the camp. Their heels squishing in the mud.

“Oh, this is ridiculous,” Betty grumbled at one point. “Couldn’t they have fixed this up for us?”

“Oh yes,” Buffy found herself replying, before she’d even really thought about it. “Because making path’s through temporary army camps, for a bunch of show girls walking around in heels. In the middle of a warzone. Should obviously have been their first thought.”

The look Betty sent Buffy could have been used as a paint stripper, if Buffy had been paying attention. She was too busy looking at the makeshift stage that had been set up for the show.  
The bright red, white and blue ribbons that decorated stage stood out almost startling from the green trees and the muddy field. Not to mention the large group of green clad soldiers she could hear the group gathering on the other side. 

‘That doesn’t sound like our usual audience.’

Steve joined them at the back of the stage and Buffy moved to his side.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Buffy whispered to him.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, with all the joy of a man pre-execution. “Me too.”

He made his way toward the stage, handing his coat to an aid and pulling on his cowl. He turned back to give Buffy a morose smile and said. “Wish me luck.”

But he didn’t wait for it, turning to walk on to the stage. It was obvious to Buffy that the whole situation was affecting Steve more than he was letting on. She wondered how much he was wishing to be one of the men in the crowd, rather than the one on the stage. 

“How many of you are ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?” Dead silence was the only answer to Steve’s question. Obviously thrown by the whole thing, he tried again. “Okay. Uh… I need a volunteer.”

That was when the hackling started. 

Buffy grabbed the nearest girl to her and hissed. “We need to get out there. Before they turn on him completely!”

Others must have had the same idea, because music began playing. Buffy and the girls rushed onto the stage as Steve rushed off it.

The crowd started cheering. 

#SC#

After the show Buffy couldn’t find Steve anywhere, so she went with the girls back to their personal tent. 

“Alright girls rest up,” One of Brandt’s aids called to them, from outside the tent. “You have another show in a few hours.”

Buffy however ignored them, throwing on a coat over her costume and heading for the door. She needed to check on Steve.

“Where are you going?” Vera called after her.

“Out.” Buffy replied, pausing and adding. “I just need some fresh air.”

She barely made it out of the tent when she spotted Steve charging across the camp towards her. Buffy blinked in surprise, taking in the rushed pale look to his face and determined set of his expression.

“Steve?! What happened?” She asked, before registering the familiar brunette walking behind him. “Peggy?! What are you doing here? What’s going on?” 

Buffy hadn’t seen or heard from Peggy or even Howard since the S.S.R had parted ways with her in New York. Or rather when Phillips had kicked her out.

After Erskine…

Peggy opened her mouth to response, when Steve cut her off. The Agent huffed slightly, but she let him do the explanation. 

“The 107th,” Steve exclaimed, as if that explained everything. At Buffy’s confused face, Steve realised some more information was needed. “The troops we performed to today was the 107th…what was left of them... Bucky’s unit!”

“What was left?” Buffy repeated, stomach sinking. She quickly asked. “What happened? Where’s Bucky?”

“Hydra,” It was Peggy that answered. She sent a look to Steve, who looked as if he was just about to start running…somewhere… anywhere really. “Schmidt took Azzano… It’s a factory. The 107th went up against him… Two hundred men in total… less than fifty returned. The rest were killed or captured.”

“Bucky?!” Buffy gasped in dismay, turning back to Steve. Hoping for to hear something good, but it was clear from the look on Steve’s face. No good news was incoming. 

“Among the missing.” Steve answered, his face settling into a purposeful look. “Colonel Phillips isn’t mounting a rescue…”

“Phillips?” Buffy repeated in surprise. ‘What was Phillips doing here?’ She wondered, before glancing to Peggy. 

“The S.S.R came here following Schmidt.” Buffy guessed, it wasn’t a question. “You obviously found him…why aren’t you going after him? And the prisoners?!”

“He has the superior force at the moment,” Peggy replied, but she was clearly conflicted about it. “Colonel Phillips believes we’d be throwing away more lives in any rescue attempt.”

“So there just leaving them there?!” Buffy demanded.

“I’m going after them.” Steve declared.

Buffy attention shot to him and for a moment a part of her soften. Because of course Steve was going after them, she knew he would never walk away from something like this. Let alone when Bucky was involved.

“I’m coming with you,” Buffy informed, if he thought he was going without her he was mistaken. She started shaking her head when Steve made to argue. “Do not argue with me Steve! You’re not going into a warzone without me!” 

“...Buffy.” Steve said faintly, in obvious concern. His worry for her safety clear in every feature.

“I can handle myself Steve, you know that.” They’d spent enough time training, for Steve to understand what she was capable of… or at least part of it.

“Okay,” Steve agreed softly, but he still clearly wasn’t happy about it. “Just promise me, you’ll follow my lead.”

“I promise,” She replied, it was a small price to pay to be able to go with him.

“Wait?” Peggy gasped in shock. “What! Steve you can’t be thinking about taking Buffy with you?”

“Peggy,” Buffy said quickly, grabbing hold of her arm. “It’s fine. I’ll be fine.”

“But…”

“No time,” It was Steve that cut Peggy off. He turned to Buffy. “Agent Carter says she has a way of getting us close to Azzano. Get what you need together quickly…we’re leaving as soon as we can.”

Buffy quickly looked him up and down. Wondering what he had grabbed to be ready for a battlezone. He’d found a leather jacket somewhere, having simply thrown that on over his Captain America costume. He even had his little prop shield hanging off his back. All in all, he didn’t look ready to storm an enemy base.

Not that Buffy really knew what was needed. Save for camo, gear and…

“Wait!” Buffy called before disappearing back into the tent, she quickly grabbed two of the closest dancers’ helmets. She put one on herself and rushed outside to give the other to Steve.

He didn’t say anything, simply put on the blue helmet and turned striding across the camp. Obviously expecting them to follow him. 

#SC#

“Howard?!” Buffy’s cry of surprised echoed around the plane as she spotted the pilot.

Howard Stark did a double take. “Dollface!” He called grinning at her. “This is where you disappeared to?” 

He then noticed Steve and Peggy climb into the plane behind her, his surprise look fading into a smirk.

“Good to see you and Rogers are still together.” He said, before turning to Steve. “How you going there, pal? Carter tells me we have a rescue mission to perform. My favourite kind.”

He sent a wink towards Buffy.

“Stark is the best civilian pilot I’ve ever seen.” Peggy informed them, as Howard went about putting the plane into the air. “He’s mad enough to brave this airspace, we’re lucky to have him.”

“The Hydra camp is in Krausberg,” Peggy stated going into her briefing. “It’s tucked between these two mountain ranges. We believe it’s a factory of some kind.” 

“We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep.” Howard called back to them. 

“Just get us as close as you can.” Steve told her. 

“Us?” Howard echoed, twisting to give them an incredulous look. “Dollface, you’re going with him?!”

“Dollface?” Steve repeated, giving Buffy an arched eyebrow. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

“Now not really the time,” Buffy replied, before giving a shrug. “Besides it’s Howard. He does what he wants. I’d tell him not to call me it, but he might come up with something worse.”

Steve sent a look towards Howard, no doubt wondering up what terrible nicknames Howard could give Buffy. Before deciding ‘Dollface’ wasn’t that bad.

“You know,” Steve said instead. “You two are gonna be in a lot of trouble for this.” 

“And you won’t?” Peggy replied arching an eyebrow. 

“Where I’m going if anybody yells at me, I can just shoot them.” Steve said with deceptive lightness “And if they shoot back… well, let’s hope this is good for something.” 

He gave his shield prop a tap.

“And what about you?” Peggy asked Buffy, she was still unhappy about Buffy’s part in the rescue. That much was obvious. Her concern apparent. But Buffy had managed to talk her down… just.

Peggy’s witnessing of Buffy’s skill at Camp Lehigh had been helpful.

“Don’t worry about me,” Buffy’s smile looked more like a hidden dagger. Peggy swallowed and looked away. 

“Agent Carter,” Howard called from the front of the plane. “Did Summers end up telling you about my offer for fondue? If we’re not in too much of a hurry… I thought we could stop off in Lucerne…”

“This is your transponder.” Peggy told Steve, completely ignoring Howard. As she handed the device to Steve. “Activate it when you’re ready and the signal will lead us straight to you.” 

Steve turned it over in his hand. “Are you sure this thing works?” 

“It’s been tested more than you, pal.” Howard remarked. Just then the night sky lit up as anti-aircraft fire went off around them, shaking the plane. Peggy grabbed for something to steady herself. Howard called back over the sound. 

“Dollface are you seriously going with him!?”

“It’s fine Howard,” Buffy yelled moving towards the door with Steve. 

“Get back here!” Peggy ordered, looking ready to chase them all the way out of the plane. “We’re taking you all the way in.” 

“As soon as we’re free,” Steve instructed, giving her a commanding look. “You turn this thing around and get the hell outta here! 

Peggy’s voice was full of exasperated concern “You can’t give me orders!” 

“The hell I can’t!” Steve called leaning out the door. “I’m a Captain!” 

“See ya later,” Buffy called before jumping after him.

#SC#

They’d taught her how to parachute back at Camp Lehigh, mostly as a way to keep her out of trouble. Buffy doubted any of them had believe that one day, she’d be using the skills on a rescue mission in war-torn Italy.

She was skilled enough to miss the tops of the trees. The spiky branches threatening to impale those that got too close. She wasn’t, however, lucky enough to stop her chute from getting tangled in the branches and swinging her around.

Slamming into one of larger lower branches was enough force to knock the breath out of her. A normal person would probably be coughing up blood from a broken rib and punctured lung. Buffy however simply groaned. It was the last sound she made, before the chute gave way.

There was a faint ripping sound, as her coat caught on the rough bark and smaller branches. The chute came free and Buffy fell from the tree, to hang dangling a few feet off the ground. With an annoyed grumble she unbuckled the straps of the parachute pack. Dropping to the ground, without the chute or her coat.

Buffy landed softly in all her star-spangled show girl glory. She looked down at herself with a forbearing sigh. In all the rush to go after Bucky and the other 107th prisoners, she’d forgotten to change out of her outfit. 

Jumping she pulled the chute and coat free, before hiding them in the bushes. That was when Steve finally found her. Creeping out of the shadows, with more silence then his size belied. 

“Buffy?” Came his hissing whisper. “Are you alright

He seemed to register what she was wearing. “Where’s your coat?”

#SC#

They found the Hydra factory. It wasn’t hard, considering the whole place seemed to be lit up like a beacon. Buffy and Steve crouched in the shadows of the forest. 

The factory’s perimeter was lined with a tall barbed wire fence. Massive flood lights swept paths across the grounds. Lighting up the patrolling troops and the seemingly endless rows of military vehicles. Everything from motorcycle and trucks, to tanks. 

It looked less like a factory and more like a fortress.

“Bucky’s in there?” Buffy asked faintly, as she took in the soldier presence of the factory. 

“And the rest of the 107th,” Steve confirmed, before adding with a softer more pleading. “Hopefully.” 

“Okay,” Buffy whispered, scanning the perimeter. “How do we get in? I mean we could probably jump the fence… but those guards…”

Steve looked down the road, tracking the procession of oncoming trucks. He turned back to Buffy and told it. “We get a lift in.”

“Come on.” Steve ordered, tapping her arm and gesturing to the trucks. They waited until the precession passed, before climbing into the last truck. The two Hydra troops turned to them in surprise. 

They didn’t stand a chance.

They made it passed the entry guard post and towards the loading bay. When one Hydra soldier thought to look in the back of the truck they were hiding in.  
He went flying with a single hit from Steve’s shield.

Quickly they climbed from the truck and around the grounds. Using what they could for cover as they snuck around, looking for the best way in.

Steve and Buffy paused between the rows of vehicles, waiting as a patrol made their way passed. Steve quickly looked to see if the coast was clear before turning to Buffy.

“I’ll sneak inside the building, get the men out. Then start making some noise,” Steve instructed, in a low whisper. Thankful given the guards patrolling around them, of both their sensitive hearing. “You start clearing out the courtyard. Last thing we want is for the prisoners to come running out into enemy fire.” 

“You’re offering yourself as main rescue and distraction?” Buffy said, giving him a rebellious look. “Steve…”

“Buffy.” Steve cut her off. He only said her name, but there was a weight to it that stopped her dispute. She meet his stare of a moment, before reaching out to grab hold of his head. It was risky and very much not the time for it, but she pulled him in for a quick kiss. Tilting her head so that their matching helmets didn't hit, before pulling away grinning at the mock admonishing look he gave her, she simply said. "For luck." He sighed and continued his instruction. “Try and keep as many of the Hydra troops away from those tanks.”

“Tanks…” Buffy repeated, her lips twitching into a wry smile. “I guess it’s Buffy vs the Tank take two.” 

She simply shook her head at the strange look Steve sent her.

Buffy watched him disappear around the vehicles, as she crouched down and went the other way. Creeping her way around the shadows, she embraced her inner predator. 

Grabbing hold of a Hydra soldier as he passed her hiding spot. She pulled in down into the cover of the truck beside her. With a sharp bow, she knocked him out. She looked around, hoping the faint blue glow of his uniform, wouldn’t attract any attention.

‘What was up with the blue?’ Buffy wondered briefly, taking in the new Hydra uniform. It was a far cry from the gas masked jerks that had captured her in France years ago.

Buffy settled for lifting the canvas top of the truck beside her and tossing the unconscious body in the back.

One down… who knows how many to go.

#SC#

Weary but still defiant prisoners were led back to their cages. One man, deliberately slowing down enough, that the Hydra troop shoved him to keep him moving. Once inside the cell, the black clad Hydra used his baton to knock the bowler hat off the man’s head. 

Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan turned to give the man an almost taunting look, as he calmly put his hat back on. Unconcerned by the black armour that seemed to glow blue. “You know, Fritz, one of these days… I’m gonna have a stick of my own.”

The man didn’t reply, save for slamming the cage shut in Dum Dum’s face. 

It felt like it was just going to be the same sort of night, that they’d had since the moment they’d arrived in this hellhole. As the men settled down in their cages, trying to get as comfortable as they’re exhausted bodies could. When an unconscious Hydra soldier landed on top of one the cages.

Shocked the men scrambled to their feet. They were even more surprised when a single man wearing a blue helmet with a big A on it, grabbed the keys off the guard.  
“Who are you supposed to be?” Gabe asked with a confused look. 

“I’m…” The man looked uncomfortable for a second, before settling on. “Captain America.” 

“I beg your pardon?” Falsworth’s question pretty much echoed what everyone was thinking. Only in a nicer way.

Dum Dum took a moment to scan the Captain. They’d heard about him, the stories were usually met with humor or worse distain. The pretend soldier playing it big for the crowds. He didn’t look like a pretend soldier to Dum Dum though, he was taller than almost everyone there. Not to mention obviously built. But still that didn’t mean anything, not really.

But what was he doing in the middle of a Hydra weapons factory? 

“Wait,” Dum Dum called, when he’d noticed the Captain release a Japanese soldier. “Are we taking everybody?” 

“I’m from Fresno, Ace.” The man retorted, showing off his dog tags. 

“Is there anybody else?” Captain America asked, scanning the faces. “I’m looking for a Sergeant James Barnes.” 

“There’s an isolation ward in the factory,” Falsworth replied. “But no one’s ever come back from it. 

“All right. The tree line is northwest. 80 yards past the gate.” Steve informed them. “Get out fast and give them hell.” 

“Keep an eye out for a blond woman…” He paused a second as a confused rumble went through the men around him. “Just don’t get in her way, she’ll help you get out. I’ll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find. 

“Wait!” Gabe called out after him. Sounding just as confused as everyone looked. “You know what you’re doin’? You said a woman was waiting for us outside!?” 

“Don’t worry about Buffy, last I saw her she was talking about going up against a tank,” The Captain said, sounding too at ease for the words he was saying. “And I’ve knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times.” 

The Captain disappeared deeper into the factory and the freed prisoners ran for the exit. They took out on the way, whatever Hydra troop stood in their way to freedom. They burst out of the doors, with more vigor and exhilaration then they’d displayed in a long time. A group a Hydra soldiers turned at their appearance, raising their strange weapons. When out of nowhere a blond woman appeared. 

She was a whirlwind of destruction as she tore her way through the soldiers, as if they weren’t even an issue. She turned to look at them, showing off her red, white and blue show girl outfit. The same blue helmet the Captain had been wearing.

“Don’t just stand there!” She yelled at them, her voice and tone a match for any commanding officer ordering their troops around. “Get into the fight!”

With that she ran off, tearing through the Hydra troops in her path. 

Gabe turned to Dum Dum with a stunned look. “Did we just get rescued by a show girl?!”

“I either died in there…” Dum Dum remarked slowly as he tried to figure out which was more likely. “Or I’m having the best dream ever.”

#SC#

Buffy had never been in a fight like this.

Gunfire was erupting around her and every now and then a flash of blue energy shot across the battle ground causing something to explode.

The factory was on fire, she noticed with some alarm. But given the number of explosions going off around her she wasn’t really surprised.

‘Get out of the Steve!’ She thought a little desperately, as she pulled a weapon from a Hydra soldiers’ hands and used it to hit him in the head. Before passing the weapon on to a stunned looking Allied soldier.

She’d pulled more men out of the path of bullets and laser fire, then she could count. The battle seemed to change however when some allied troops got their hands on a tank. It seemed as if they were finally turning the battle around, pushing their way towards the tree line and freedom. 

Then the factory behind them exploded.

“Steve!” Buffy cried, watching the building become ingulfed in flames. Terror filled her, as her heart froze, then started pumping ice through her veins. 

“Eh…Miss?” An English soldier questioned, calling her attention back to the fight that, as much as it was dying down, still was being fought around her.

Buffy turned her fear and uncertainty on the Hydra troops around her. 

After a while a flood light landed on her and she turned, still in her fighting stance to watch a tank rolled to a stop just in front of her.

There was a moment of pause before the hatch opened and a mustached man wearing a bowler hat stuck his head out.

“I take it you’re Buffy?”

#SC#

They were giving her funny looks. Not the bad kind, just as if they didn’t know what to make of her. She guessed that was fair enough. Being rescued in a battle by a tiny blond in a show girl outfit, would have been considered weird…even in her own time. Some of the younger soldiers were looking at her a bit starry eyed.

More than one of the rescued soldiers had offered her their coat. She’d said no each time, they looked like they needed it more. Each of them looking worn, tired and so cold. 

Not to mention the coats smelt of sweat.

“Dunno what they teach you dames in Hollywood,” One soldier remarked, as he pulled his coat back on. His, another declined offer. 

“Hollywood?” Buffy repeated with a confused frown. Before she realised what they meant. Brandt had organised some Captain America movies for Steve to make. Buffy had never been in them, they hadn’t offered, and she hadn’t asked.

“Not an actress.” Buffy replied simply.

“No,” The soldier agreed. “No, you’re not.” 

Movement came from beyond the perimeter the rescued allied troops had set up. More than one weapon was aimed in that direction. Buffy stepped forward, watching the approaching figures get closer.

“Steve!” She called, feeling the vise that had been tightening around her chest finally release. She rushed forward to hug him, not caring what the men thought.

“Sorry if I worried you Sweetheart,” Steve said softly, before giving her a victorious smile and looking over his shoulder, where a tired and grimy looking Bucky was walking. “I got a bit held up.”

“Bucky!” Buffy cried, reaching around Steve to pull him also into a hug. “Are you alright?”

“Hey Doll… I’m better now,” He replied taking a step back, before giving her a smirk. “What are you doing there? I couldn’t believe it when the punk told him me you were waiting outside. Thought I was still dreaming. But well… you do look like a bit like a dream come true.”

He gave her a rakish grin, that had her smiling.

“Yeah,” Called one of the nearby soldiers, the mustached man in the bowler hat. “An American dream.”

A small ripple of amused agreement went through the crowd. Buffy looked down at her costume with a resigned sign…this was how nicknames got started.

Steve started taking off his coat, placing the leather jacket over her shoulders. Buffy sent him a questioning look, as she tugged it closed. The action might have covered her, but it revealed him. He’d still been wearing his Captain America outfit underneath the coat. A few snorts of amusement went through the soldiers.

“You two are the best star-spangled duo I’d ever seen,” Remarked another soldier, a young African American. He stepped forward to introduce himself. “Private Gabe Jones… You were right about your girl here Cap. She saved a lot of lives tonight.”

#SC#

Getting over one hundred tired and in some cases sick men, from Azzano back to the Army camp took some doing. Steve’s actions inside the factory had fried the transponder Peggy had given him. Steve had showed the charred device to Buffy with a sheepish look.

Thankfully the stolen tanks and trucks helped move those that couldn’t move themselves. The ones that could walk, marched towards camp with a single-minded determination they probably hadn’t felt since before they’d been captured.

The sight of the camp was like a shot of much needed adrenaline, as the men… and woman, picked up their speed.

“Look!” A guard shouted from the camp’s entrance. People were coming from all directions, trying to get a look at the massive group of freed soldiers as they moved into the camp. “Look who it is!” 

Phillips pushed his way to the front of the gathering crowd. Steve noticing him and giving off a crisp salute. “Some of these men need medical attention.” 

Steve watched Medic’s descend on the wounded before adding. “I’d like to surrender myself for disciplinary action.” 

“That won’t be necessary.” Phillips replied, before noticing Buffy at Steve’s side. “You’re here too Summers? Should have guess that.” 

He looked like he wanted to say more but didn’t as he turned and disappeared into the crowd. Peggy stepped forward and informed them. “You’re late.” 

“His fault,” Buffy replied, gesturing towards Steve with her thumb. “He fried that transponder you gave him.”

Buffy grinned at the mock offended look Steve gave, before Bucky was suddenly there. Throwing his arms over both their shoulders.

“Hey! Let’s hear it for Captain America.” He yelled over the crowd. “And for our little dream girl here.”

The entire camp erupted into cheers. 

It felt so much better than the ones they’d gotten earlier.

*TBC*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments about the last chapter. I wasn’t 100% on it and it was nice to hear that people enjoyed it.
> 
> Buffy gets her Batman on lol….
> 
> In the rescue scene in the movie, the released soldiers run from the building straight into the fire of the troops outside. This didn’t happen here; coz Buffy had cleared the area first. (As much as she could).
> 
> I’m glad people liked the addition of the first Human Torch. He served two purposes… 1) I need him for a future storyline and 2) He was a perfect example of ‘Oh supernatural you think that’s weird?... oh, look an android on fire’.
> 
> People have been asking if this was an introduction to the INVADERS...I can say right now. Probably not. I know absolutely nothing about Namor the Sub-Mariner, save for the fact his from Atlantis and was more of an anti-hero at some point. As for Spitfire… Given MCU retconned James Montgomery Falsworth (Union Jack) into a Howling Commando, with no mention of children… well… more retconning coming, I guess.
> 
> I’m gonna admit something right here. I wasn’t going to because I didn’t know how people would react or if they would get defensive. But this is my personal opinion and I really wanna dwell on it. So I thought I’d put it out there and move on.
> 
> I hated Steve Rogers’ ending…  
Loathed it would be closer, I guess. It ruined how I felt about Endgame...which was iffy to start with, if I’m honest. Oh, look happy ending…if you disregard everything you know about the character.  
If he A) Created an alternate timeline, he basically took Peggy from the man she would have married in the main timeline and erased the children she had with him. That he knew had existed because he’d met elderly Peggy, who told him she’d had a good life. Which he then changed. Then SOMEHOW figured out how to jump timelines…Or B) Was always going to go back in time and marry Peggy, therefore ignored the bad shit that happened (Bucky, Shield being Hydra, Howard’s murder etc...) Just didn’t feel like something Steve would ever have done.  
(The irony of me writing this note on a time-travel fic is not lost on me… But Buffy’s travel to the past is a predestined paradox. She was always going back in time in this universe. Plus, I’m playing with different rules of time travel in this universe. Can’t explain here…spoilers.)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I had family…stuff. So, my attention has been with them. Hopefully I’ll be able to go back to some kind of routine.  
Thanks for kudos's and bookmarks and to everyone how took the times to comment. I loved hearing from each and every one of you.

Chapter Thirteen

The fire crackled, as it burnt its way through everything that surrounded it.

Buffy watched it burn with glazed eyes. She could hear the shouts of soldiers fighting around her, the deafening sound of gunfire…and the almost crippling fear, that Steve had been caught in the blast that had destroyed the factory. 

“Are you alright?” Peggy’s voice drew Buffy out of her haze, pulling her attention away from the firepit in front of her.

“Fine.” Buffy replied, looking up at the Agent. She gave Peggy a waning smile. “Just tired. It’s been a long couple of days.”

“That it has.” Peggy agreed, before she looked across the camp. “They seem to have found some energy however.”

Buffy followed Peggy’s gaze, to the groups of men still gathered together laughing. Celebrations had all but erupted, after the rescued troops had returned to the camp. Someone had pulled the record player from the USO stage and a true party had broken out. Vera and the other show girls, descending on the soldiers had given it extra life.

The commanding officers had let them party. They too seemed more than happy with the day’s events. Steve had sworn he’d seen Phillips crack a smile. Buffy wasn’t sure if she believed him.

“What happened to Howard?” Buffy asked suddenly, she hadn’t seen or heard the inventor anywhere. Which was odd because that was a man that didn’t do inconspicuous. 

“After Phillips found out about how Howard and I… helped you.” Peggy explained, somehow managing to look both guilty and smug at the same time. “He wasn’t happy to say the least.”

“Sorry.” Buffy mumbled. Peggy waved the apology away.

“Howard is a civilian,” The Agent continued. “So, Colonel Phillips couldn’t punish him, not like he could me. He could, however, send him back to London.”

“Punish you?” Buffy repeated stunned. She’d heard about the possibility of them all getting in trouble for the unauthorised rescue mission, but she had no idea what punishment that would bring.

“It’s fine now.” Peggy reassured. “You and Steve returned, with the prisoners. It means my show of faith wasn’t misplaced. However, Howard was already on his way to London before your arrival back at camp.”

“Oh…” Buffy said simply, the mental image making her smile. “Howard must have been unhappy about that.”

“To put it mildly.” Peggy agreed, with a little smirk. A sure sign that the event had been something to behold. “He was quite worried about you and Steve. Although I’m sure word of your return has reached him.”

“Well… good” Buffy said eloquently. 

“I owe you an apology.” Peggy stated, turning to look at Buffy with a serious expression. “When I argued against Steve taking you on the rescue mission. It wasn’t because I thought you were incapable. I remember seeing you in action during Erskine’s rescue and then later at Camp Lehigh. You are one of the most skilled people I have met…and something tells me that’s not the whole story.”

Buffy looked back to the flames.

“But there is a difference between war and back alley brawls.” Peggy continued, as she too turned her attention to the fire. “Even the escape from Schmidt’s fortress with Erskine, doesn’t come close.”

“I know.” Buffy replied softly. “Today was…”

Her voice faded when she couldn’t find the word, to match the feelings she felt. Trying? Challenging? Nightmarish…? Buffy turned back to Peggy and simply settled on. “Something else.”  
Peggy thankfully seemed to understand what she meant, because she gave a small acknowledging nod. 

“What are you guys lookin’ so glum for?” Bucky asked, throwing himself down across from them at the fire. “It’s meant to be a celebration.”

“Just discussing about how today was…” Peggy replied, giving Buffy a look. “Something else.”

Steve appeared then, taking a seat beside Buffy on the ground. He gave her a curious concerned look, to which she replied to with a soothing smile. 

“Tell me about it!” Bucky agreed loudly. “Some weird things happened today. Startin’ with my best pal here, who I thought was safely back in Brooklyn. Growin’ over a foot in height an’ build. Then this German guy, pulls off his face showin’ off a red skull underneath.”

“A red skull.” Buffy repeated, turning to Steve. “Schmidt was there?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, he blew up the factory and fled.”

Buffy licked her suddenly dry lips as she quickly scanned Bucky. She remembered what it was like to be a … guest of Schmidt’s. The crease of her elbow throbbed in phantom pain.

“Are you alright?” She asked. She watched Bucky, as he seemed to clam up, shifting slightly in what looked like a careless shrug.

“Fine.” He said. “Nothin’ I can’t handle.”

Buffy glanced toward Steve, who was watching Bucky with a concerned look.

‘Something happened there.’ Buffy thought. ‘Something happened to Bucky.’

“What I wanna know is.” Bucky said, mostly to change the conversation topic. “How’d you get involved in the rescue, Doll? Not only that, how’d you get involved wearin’ your show girl costume?”

“Steve was wearing his.” Buffy defended herself. She looked down at clothing, glad she’d had a chance to get changed.

“Steve’s costume didn’t come with heels.” Bucky pointed out, before giving his oldest friend a once over, and added. “I don’ think.” 

Steve glared at him.

“Heels.” Peggy repeated, before giving Buffy a shocked look. “Buffy, you jumped out of an aeroplane, stormed a Hydra factory. Not only in a show girl outfit, but in heels?” 

“What can I say.” Buffy quipped. “Sometimes you have to pay the price for beauty.”

Peggy huffed next to her. But Buffy could see the amused smile on her lips. Steve and Bucky laughed.

“That’s better.” Bucky announced. “It ain’t the night for heavy topics. Everyone’s in a good mood. Hey! Did you know Stevie and I saw Phillips crack a smile?”

“I’ve been told.” Buffy burst out, repeating what she’d been saying since she was first told such an obvious lie. “But as you can see… The world didn’t end, and hell hasn’t frozen over. So… I keep saying… pictures or it didn’t happen.” 

#SC#

“What a waste.” A voice mocked behind Buffy, as she made her way back to her tent. Steve who had been walking besides her stiffened, the arm he had around her tightening.

Buffy twisted her head to look, her eyes widening in surprise.

“Hodge?” She said in recognition.

It was indeed the Erskine proclaimed bully of the Project Rebirth candidates. He didn’t look all that different from when Buffy had last seen him, packing up his things at Camp Lehigh. 

Ready to be sent on to the main army. It was the same sneer that twisted his face. 

“Figures they’d waste somethin’ like that on a runt like you Rogers.” Hodge sneered, giving Steve a once over. His lip curling at the sight. “Shoulda used it on a real soldier.”

“Umm…” Buffy begun, casting a look between Hodge and Steve. Who was staring a Hodge with a slightly shocked look on his face. “You might have missed what happened, coz of the loudness of the party… you know because of the successful rescue mission Steve led for the captured soldiers.” 

“Takin’ the credit for real soldiers, no doubt.” Hodge scoffed dismissively. “All pumped up on that crap and I can guaranty I’m still twice the man you are.”

“Wow…” Buffy breathed in mocking surprise. “That’s a special kind of ego you’ve got going on there.”

“Go away Hodge.” Steve’s voice carried an authority to it, that even Hodge in all his loud mouthing couldn’t ignore. 

“Waste.” Hodge said again, shaking his head. As he stalked off, Buffy could hear him muttering to himself “Such a freakin’ waste! ...what the hell were they thinking… not worth it.”

Steve watched him go, a little frown tugging on his brow. Buffy turned to face him.

“Even now you’re a hero, you’re still gonna meet jerks.” Buffy told him honestly, before adding in a morose voice. “Maybe more so.”

“Speaking from experience sweetheart?” Steve looked to her with a smirk. ‘Good’ Buffy thought, he obviously wasn’t that upset with Hodge’s attitude.

“You don’t even wanna know.” Buffy replied, returning his smirk. “Trust me.”

#SC#

It was bright and early the next morning when Colonel Phillips called them all to his command tent. Buffy was surprised when someone appeared outside her tent, saying Phillips wanted her there too.

She had waved off the confused, drowsy mutterings of the girls she was bunking with. Before being led across the camp. Despite the early hour and obvious late night for some, there were quite a few people up and around. She supposed sleep-ins weren’t something that was done in the army.

Colonel Phillips was behind his desk, looking to all the world as if he’d slept there or not slept at all. Peggy was standing beside him. Steve was standing in front of his desk.

“It seems that Project Rebirth got a second wind.” Phillips was saying as she entered. The Colonel eyed Steve, with more consideration then he had ever before. Buffy had to bite her lip, as she moved to Steve’s side. Unless she really wanted to tell Phillips, what it was that was full of wind.

“Effective immediately, all personal involved in Azzano and the rescue are to be recalled to London!” Phillips ordered, casting his glower across his command tent.

“Colonel Phillips has authorised some R and R for the rescued soldiers, not to mention people will need to be debriefed.” Peggy explained. “The SSR officers have been recalled as well. We need to try and find where Hydra disappeared to.”

“Right.” Buffy said signalling her understanding with a nod. “Because their factory here went boom. Umm… What about me?”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked, turning to her with a puzzled look. “You’re coming with us.”

“Steve…” Buffy begun, unsure what to say. Because there would be no way in hell that Phillips would let her tag along.

“No Summers you’re coming with us.” Phillips said, and Buffy’s jaw dropped in shock. “You need to be debriefed as well.”

The rest of the meeting finished up quickly after that. Buffy found herself summarily dismissed. 

“Did that just happen?” Buffy asked Steve, looking back towards Phillips tent. “Or am I still dreaming.” 

“Looks like we’re getting’ our chance, sweetheart.” Steve said cheerfully. Before giving Buffy a look over. “Also, no more shows…Shame about the dress. It looked real good on you…especially when you wore it on the rescue mission.”

“I’m never gonna live that down am I?” 

#SC#

It wasn’t long after they arrived back in London that Steve was whisked off for his debriefing. Buffy was shown to a small private room, where she was told to wait for them to come get her. It was sometime later, that she was called into another nondescript secret SSR interrogation room. 

“Seriously guys,” Buffy complained, as she took what could have been designated as ‘her’ chair. “You might as well give me one of these rooms. That way I can decorate it the way I want. Grey walls? So not conducive to a happy mindset.”

“That’s the point, I believe.” Peggy reminded, as she took her place against the far wall. She gave Buffy a reassuring smile. “It’s fine Buffy. Colonel Phillips just has a few things he wants to go over with you.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Buffy muttered, signalling her protest by slumping down in her seat. That was exactly how Phillips found her a couple of minutes later. 

“We keep repeating this scene.” Phillips remarked, throwing down a file onto the table. Her file, Buffy recognised. Although, it was thicker than the last time she’d seen it.

“I was just saying the same thing to Peggy.” Buffy agreed brightly. “And I think we can all agree, that it’s getting old and repetitive. Not to mention… unnecessary.”

Buffy’s bright demeanour and smile faltered as Thunderstorm Phillips lived up to Buffy’s mentally given name. She wilted slightly and added softly. “Well it is.”

“You have a tendency of turning up when we least expect it.” Phillips said after a moment silence. Buffy was willing to put money on him deliberately drawing out the awkward moment.

“However…” He paused again and Buffy fought the urge to both shuffle and roll her eyes. He thankfully continued before she gave into either. “This time was beneficial. I’m told that you saved quite a few of our boys. At great risk to your own life. Thank you.”

The tension escaped Buffy in an almost audible exhale. She slumped forward against the table at the unexpected gratitude.

“Ehh…” Buffy managed as clearly as she could, given her shattered thoughts. Thunderstorm clouds parted for a second and Phillips gave her a small but perceptible smile. Buffy almost recoiled in shock. 

“No problem.” She squeaked. “Just wanted to help.”

“Help you did.” Phillips agreed, his face once again clouding over into professional detachment. “It also creates a few … issues.”

“The SSR is a top-secret organisation.” Peggy explained, speaking up for the first time since Phillips had entered. “Our missions are classified. However, thanks to Senator Brandt. 

Captain America has become somewhat of a household name. His attentions are bound to catch attention.” 

“And they have.” Phillips continued, taking over the explanation. “The story of the rescue Captain Rogers and you did at Azzano has already leaked.”

“We managed to supress most of the story.” Peggy said, taking over the Ping-Pong like conversation. “Your name was withheld. Captain Rogers is more recognisable, so his part in the rescue is already out.” 

“Good.” Buffy said firmly. If anyone deserved some recognition for his actions, it was Steve.

“Unfortunately.” Phillips cut in. “I have been getting some phone calls from higher officials wondering what a civilian woman was doing on a battlefield. Then there’s the Newspapers wondering who the mystery woman is.”

Buffy bristled at the emphases Phillips had put on woman rather than civilian. Behind him, Buffy could see Peggy eyeing the Colonel as well.

“On top of that.” Phillips continued, unaware or uncaring of the new tension in the room. “Captain Rogers has requested that you be placed on the team he’s building.”

“What?” Buffy burst out in shock. Warmth flooding her at the thought of Steve trusting her that much. Of him knowing her that well, that he had understood her desire to help.

“Given your… abilities and the fact you saved so many lives at Azzano. Not to mention the continuing very vocal support of Stark. We are willing to grant Rogers his request for you to join his team.” Phillips added flatly. “More importantly Rogers refuses to do anything without you.”

Buffy couldn’t wipe the grin off her face. Both at Steve’s actions and Phillips obvious annoyance.

“There are some… stipulations if you will, that we have to go over before we let you join.” Phillips continued. “This is only a trial period. If anything happens, I’ll have you shipped home before you can say ‘yes, sir’.”

“Yes, sir.” Buffy replied glibly.

Phillips narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, before flipping open her file. “Your name will be withheld from the public, so if you’re doing this for fame, you’re outta luck. You will also be given a rank in the army.”

“I don’t wanna be private Benjamin!” Buffy yelped, in a sudden burst of horror.

“Benjamin?” Phillips repeated, eyeing her in cynicism. “I thought your last name was Summers.”

“It is…” Buffy replied in confusion. Before realising the source. Goldie Hawn wasn’t even born yet, let alone making movies. So, she explained somewhat sullenly. “…It’s a character in a story.”

“After talking to Stark, Carter and Rogers. Not to mention Brandt… who has told us about a sharp increase of woman volunteers across the board, since the story about you broke.” Phillips said. “It’s been agreed to give you the rank of lieutenant. Think of it what you will… but know my paperwork and my ulcer appreciates this.”

“Is this even legal?!” Buffy was almost hyperventilating at this point. “I mean I have no military training!”

“You completed the training at Camp Lehigh remember.” Phillips informed her somewhat smugly. “Not to mention you currently hold the record for the obstacle course.”  
“I didn’t even sign up!”

“Well,” It was Phillips turn to pull the glib tone, as he flicked the file towards her. “Now’s your chance.”

Buffy slumped face first onto the desk, her loud groan filling the room.

#SC#

The London underground base was different from the one Buffy had worked with Erskine in. For one thing… it was bigger.

The seemingly endless tunnelled corridors were filled with more military personal then the base in New York. It felt more like a command centre then a science centre. Not that there weren’t any labs set up. Howard had claimed a large section of the base for himself.

Buffy’s heels clicked on the concrete ground echoing around the almost cavernous labs she’d entered. She’d received more than a few admiring looks on her trek from her designated rooms to Howards labs. 

Her red dress standing out almost startlingly amongst the olive-green uniforms.

It was the same dress she’d brought for herself back in New York. She’d only worn it once, on what she had thought was going to be her last date with Steve. Having carried it around with her during the Captain America tour, Buffy wasn’t going to waste the opportunely to wear it.

“I really need to get Rogers something.” Howard was saying to his assistants, as they worked to open the storage crates Howard had stacked in front of him. “Every time he goes out, he always brings me back something good.”

Buffy could make out the faint blue glow from the crate opening. She guessed it was the Hydra tech they’d brought back from Azzano.

“Yes…” Buffy remarked sarcastically. “Because nothing says perfect gift like something death ray-ie.”

Howard spun around in surprise, as if he hadn’t heard her approaching heels. But given how involved Howard could get in his work, he probably hadn’t. His shock at her seemingly sudden appearance, gave way to another kind of shock.

“Dollface.” Howard breathed, giving her a low whistle. “You clean up nice.”

“Thanks.” Buffy said simply. Not allowing herself to be distracted when presents were on the line. “What was that about getting Steve something? I like presents… I was at Azzano too!”  
“So, you were… Lieutenant.” Howard replied with a smirk and a mock salute. 

“Ugh…” Buffy made a sound of dismay. “So, you heard.”

“Dollface, everyone’s heard.” Howard’s reply was almost gleeful.

“Never thought I’d be in the army.” Buffy said with a resigned sigh. “But Steve wants me on his teams and Phillips’ ulcer commands me, I guess.”

“You can say no,” Howard told her, sounding more comforting and serious then she was used to. “No one can make you.”

“I know.” Buffy replied with a nod. “But I wanna do this…surprisingly.”

“Fair enough.” Howard said, his familiar ease settling over him again. “So, you’re going Hydra hunting huh?”

“Gonna need a flaming sword.” Buffy quipped, just as she felt her world twisting in deja-vu. She was pretty sure she’d dreamed about something like that.

“Well, you are good with blades.” Howard replied, his face settling into a smug expression.

“You look nice,” Peggy’s voice drifted over to them, together they turned to watch the Agent cross Howards lab. “Beautiful dress. I have one that’s very similar.”

“Why don’t you put it on.” Buffy said quickly, getting excited about the idea. It had been a long time since she’d gone out with a female friend. Mae back in New York and before that… Willow. “I’m heading out the meet to guys at a bar. You should come.”

“Maybe some other time.” Peggy replied, with a regretful smile. “I have quite a bit of work to do.” 

“Shame.” Howard said, looking Peggy up and down. Completely ignoring the glare, she sent him. “Would be nice to see you all dolled up. Not that you look bad now, I’ve never seen anyone pull off army green so well.”

He turned his accessing gaze on Buffy, “Although you might be wearing it soon too, Dollface.”

“Not happening.” Buffy replied quickly, shaking her head in denial. “Army green really isn’t my colour.”

“No.” Howard said in agreement, eyeing her red dress with a thoughtful look. “It’s really not, is it.”

Buffy gave him a dubious look at his acceptance, while Peggy turned to move on.

“Buffy, when you see Captain Rogers please remind him, about some equipment Howard wants to show him,” Peggy said, nodding towards Howard. Buffy followed the gesture, to arch an eyebrow at the inventor. 

He simply shrugged at her. “0800 tomorrow morning.”

“Sure thing.” Buffy said, as Peggy walked off. She turned quickly to pout at Howard. “Some friend you are Stark.”

“Hey Dollface! That hurts!” Howard cried in mock pain, his hand going to his heart. He held the pose for a second before dropping it, swaying back on his heels and giving her a self-satisfied look. “But I might have got you something.”

“Oh!” Buffy gushed. “Presents!”

Howard laughed in reply, almost tauntingly.

“You have to wait until morning to see.”

#SC#

Despite the crowd gathered into the reasonably small space. The pub was still the best place to talk to the group he and Buffy had rescued from Azzano. Even if the loud chatter seemed to bounce off the wooden beams and the live piano playing made it seem otherwise. 

Also, where else was Steve going to find them all gathered together, then at a bar.

“So, let’s get this straight.” Dum Dum stated before taking a massive mouthful of his beer. 

“We barely got out of there alive,” Gabe took over, while the bowler hat wearing man was otherwise engaged. “… And you want us to go back? 

There was no use denying it, so Steve answered with a simple. “Pretty much.” 

“Sounds rather fun, actually.” Falsworth answered, his mouth twisting into an amused smirk.

“I’m… in.” Morita’s answer was punctuated with a belch. 

Dernier said something in French, to which Gabe replied to, before they both laughed. The table looked around confused, as the two men shook each other’s hand. Gabe turned back to Steve and answered simply. “We’re in.” 

“Hell, I’ll always fight.” Dum Dum said with an easy shrug, before turning serious eyes on Steve. “But you got to do one thing for me.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Open a tab.” Dum Dum laughed. 

The table was laughing as Steve got up and made his way over to the bar. He was barely there for a few seconds before Bucky joined him. Steve took the moment to look his oldest friend over. Bucky had been a little off since Azzano. He hadn’t said anything to Steve or anyone else for that matter, about what happened. But Steve could still see him strapped to that table, dazed and obviously drugged.

Bucky looked better now, if a little bit ragged and worn. A far cry from the man he’d been back in Brooklyn. But the smile he gave Steve as he approached was pure Bucky and Steve felt himself relax at the sight. 

“See? I told you.” Bucky said with a grin. “They’re all idiots.” 

“How about you?” Steve asked. “You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?” 

“Hell, no.” Bucky laughed at him. “That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I’m following him.”

Whatever Steve was about to say in reply stopped, when all sound in the bar faltered for a second. Even the background piano music came to a stop. Together the two men turned from the bar to see what had caused this reaction.

Steve sucked in a deep breath of surprise at the sight of the vision in red making her way towards him. Beside him, Steve heard Bucky do the same thing.

The deep red of Buffy’s dress was almost startling in its intensity. The silken material hugged Buffy’s small but noticeable curves. He recognised the moment she spotted he and Bucky by the bar. Her face breaking out into a smile. Her green eyes lighting up at the sight of him.

One of the first thing’s Steve had done after his transformation. Had been setting about putting names to all the new colours his improved eyesight could see.  
He might have been biased. But Steve still thought Buffy’s eyes were the best example of green he’d ever seen.

“Hi,” Buffy greeted, a small self-conscious smile on her lips. Most of the bar had gone back to their own activities, but there were still a few looks being thrown at her. 

“Hi,” Steve returned, stepping away from the bar to meet her. He noticed Bucky move to follow. Steve gave her a smile. “You look beautiful.”

Buffy ducked her head slightly, as if to hide the pleased smile the crossed her face.

“Thanks,” She replied, before her own gaze drifted over him. “You look pretty good in that uniform.”

“I’m in uniform too,” Bucky’s voice broke the attention between the two of them.

“You’re alright, I guess,” Buffy told him without missing a beat. Steve’s laugh drowned out Bucky’s amused scoff.

“Is that the others?” Buffy asked, turning her head towards the sound of loud and in some cases off-key singing.

“Yeah.” Steve acknowledged with an almost resigned nod.

“I’m going to go say hi.” Buffy said, before looking back to him. “I’ll be back in a sec.”

Steve watched her make her way across the bar. He could hear the rowdy greeting the soldiers gave her. More than one of them calling her ‘Dream’. He tried to bury the amused smile that fought to come out, at the long-suffering look Buffy cast him across the bar. 

“Oh Buck.” Steve said with a laugh. “She’s gonna kill you for gettin’ her stuck with that nickname.”

#SC#

The team Steve had chosen, were a lively bunch.

They were still singing drunken songs as they walked down the streets away from the pub. Buffy watched them go with an amused smile. Before she felt Steve take her hand, moving to follow after the drunken rabble. Buffy found herself watching him. She’d told him the truth, he did cut a fine looking figure in that uniform. His body looking like it had been made for it, and it had.

Erskine had done his work well.

“Howard has some equipment for you to look at tomorrow morning.” Buffy said, watching as Steve turned his attention back to her. “Apparently, he’s got something for you.”

“Oh?” Steve questioned. “I wonder what?”

Buffy simply gave a shrug to show she didn’t know.

“Thank you.” She said instead, at his questioning look she explained. “For asking for me to be put on your team. ‘Though I could have done without the Carter-Phillips tag team special.”

“Colonel Phillips told me about the plan.” Admitted Steve, before informing her. “I told him, he should ask you first.”

“Less ask…” Buffy replied, with a sardonic twist of her lips. “More tell.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart.” Steve’s voice was full of sympathy. “You aint’ gotta…”

“It’s fine… well fine-ish.” Buffy stopped him, she thought for a moment before saying truthfully. “I get to help and as long as no one makes me wear green army gear. I can deal.”

“Are you sure?” Steve asked, eyeing her as if to gage how honest she was being.

Part of her was smarting over her choices being taken from her. From been forced to pick between two equally unlikeable options. 

The last thing Buffy wanted was to be sent back to New York. The war had been hanging over her head since she’d seen it for herself. Now she had a chance to help, she just had to join up and ‘be all she could be’. At least with that option she got something good as well. Not only did she get to help.

She got to stay with Steve.

“Nowhere I’d rather be.” Buffy told him.

“Good.” Steve nodded, his serious eyes locking on hers. “But… promise me, you’ll be careful. I know you’re a Slayer, and more than capable. I don’t want anything happin’ to my girl.”   
Buffy reached up to take hold of the back of Steve’s head, fingers threading through his blond hair as she pulled his head down towards her. As she surged up to meet him, their lips met with more force then she had been expecting. His own lips meeting hers with enthusiasm. Steve’s arms wrapped around her. She could feel his hands resting on her back, his fingers almost spanning the width of her. 

“Only if you promise the same.” Buffy replied as she pulled back, her voice coming out sounding thicker than she ever heard it.

“Whatever you want sweetheart.” Steve replied, his blue eyes dark with things that made her stomach flutter. 

Somehow however…she didn’t believe him. But that was okay, she wasn’t being all that honest either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buffy’s ‘recruitment’ in the army isn’t exactly legal or how things are done. But then again neither was Steve’s rise to the rank of Captain. I’m applying a little bit of comic book logic here. But if it’s too …unbelievable for you, it doesn’t have to be taken as official. The SSR could be just doing it with in their own ranks, so Phillips doesn’t have a stroke. But official or otherwise, according to the SSR Buffy is…Lt. Summers. 
> 
> Buffy’s red dress was included not to take away from Peggy’s in the movie. Its purpose is more symbolic than that... but spoilers. 
> 
> I went back and added some more details to the last chapter. Nothing massive, the events are all the same. I felt back when I wrote it, that I didn’t need to go into details. Simply because it was a scene from the movie, I didn’t want to just rewrite the scene. But when I reread it, it felt … thin, I guess. Chances are, I’ll do the same to other chapters, but not until later.
> 
> For those of you that missed it, Buffy got her superhero codename… but I actually don’t think anyone missed it lol. And people that didn’t know, they probably googled it.  
On the off and very thin chance that people aren’t familiar with her: American Dream is from a MC2 storyline, which is an alternate future based on a WHAT-IF, full of the children of current heroes all grown up and hero’ing (or villain’ing). That is the world where the MCU got Hope Van Dyne from, where she was a supervillain called the Red Queen. (Nice retconning there MCU…can’t even tell if I’m being sarcastic about this).
> 
> Now if Buffy keeps the name isn’t decided yet. Heroes change their names all the time, when they grow or move on. I was going to have her become Lady Liberty, but I found that a lot of CA fanfics use that name for their female insert character or for a gender bent Steve. 
> 
> Thank you for those that listened to my Steve’s story ending rant. Agree, semi-agree, disagree… thanks for letting me vent. Now I can move on. Of course, it only was the tip of the iceberg of my problems with Endgame, but fanfic is good for dealing with your issues with canon.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

There was a green army uniform waiting for her when she returned to her room.

It was both every bit as horrible and not as bad as she feared. The uniform wasn’t the frame swimming fatigues she’d mentally cringed at, but rather a neat looking suit with a modest length skirt. It was however the olive green she’d been dreading.

It was hanging on the back of the door in Buffy’s little designated room. She’d spotted it dangling there, like a bad green ghost, just as she closed her door after saying goodbye to Steve. Buffy had stumbled back in surprise, jaw dropping. Before a groan escaped her and she sat down hard on her single iron frame bed.

As she did so, she noticed something on her usually empty bedside table. A booklet on army regulation hairstyles. 

Buffy flopped back onto the bed. This time she was sure her groan could be heard all the way down the hall. 

Someone came and got her early the next morning. She’d dressed in her new uniform with a resigned acceptance. Before being led to have her new file photo taken…probably so there was now some kind of proof of her wearing the uniform.

It hadn’t taken as long as they thought it would, so Buffy was free to head off towards Howard’s lab for gear requisition.

Howard had set up for the equipment meeting in true Stark fashion. By getting ready for it, in the most extravagant over the top way possible.

Buffy walked the long table scanning the shields laid on display, ready for Steve to choose between. Each large gunmetal grey shield seemed more fearsome then the last, almost vicious in their design.

“Looks like 300 meets Mad Max,” Buffy muttered, pressing a fingertip against a spike on one of the shields. She quickly pulled away, rubbing at the pad of her finger.  
It was very sharp.

“Hey there Dollface,” Howard greeted, as he walked into the room. “You’re here early.”

Buffy turned with a grin, which somehow widened when she noticed the crate Howard was carrying. 

“All part and parcel with the army life.” Buffy said dismissively, as she focused on the long crate as Howard settled it down on the end of the table. She shrugged. “Or so I’ve been told.”

“Well…well…well…” Howard hummed giving Buffy a quick once over. “Look at you, Lieutenant. You look so…. professional.”

“Or not.” Buffy corrected rolling her eyes. 

“You were right though. Green really isn’t your colour.” Howard told her, wrinkling his nose. Buffy gave him a ‘You see!’ gesture and Howard laughed. Before he asked. “You ready to start?”

“That depends.” Buffy said with a shrug, aiming for nonchalant. It failed completely when she asked quickly, “Is that for me?”

“That’s right Dollface,” Howard said gesturing towards the crate with a flourish. He grinned over at her and stepped away from the table. Buffy grinned back at him, approaching the crate with barely concealed glee.

Because… presents.

Buffy ran her fingers along the edges of the lid, before she found the latch. Pulling it open with so much force she was afraid she’d pulled the lid completely off. But the sight inside made all thought escape her... her breath as well.

“Oh.” Was all she managed, as she took in the sight of her gift. Nestled inside with almost delicate packing, were two identical blades. They were shaped like combat knives, but the blade was over a foot long. The handles wrapped in red leather. 

Reaching out to take hold of one of the blades. She brought it up for a closer look. The metal gleamed in the underground lighting, in a way that almost glowed. Buffy’s breath caught in awe, as she tilted the knife this way and that. Making it catch the light.

She’d never seen a blade like it. 

“You saved my life with a knife, remember?” Howard said, breaking through the amazement filled trance Buffy had fallen into. “Plus… I had a feeling you were a blade girl, rather than a shield girl.”

He gestured over to the shields, before adding with a quick. “Not that you couldn’t pull off a shield.” 

“Howard.” Buffy said softly, pulling the second blade from the box. “These are beautiful.”

“I called in a favour from a friend,” Howard told her, his hands coming to rest on his hips. He looked extremely pleased with himself. “I managed to get myself a sample of Doctor Myron Maclain’s alloy. He was happy to help when I explained what it would be used for.”

“Alloy?” Buffy repeated, flipping the blades around. Watching the silver blur through the air.

“That’s hot….” Howard informed, going a little glazed in the eyes. He quickly shook his head. “Yes the alloy… he says it’s Adamantine. You know after the Greek myth?”

At Buffy’s blank look, Howard explained. “Hercules’s enchanted mace…? We are hunting Hydra here.”

“Adamantine.” Buffy repeated, before almost reverently tucking the blades back into the case. 

Buffy was still drooling over… or rather admiring the blades when Steve arrived.

“Hey,” Steve greeted as he came to Buffy’s side. His eye’s flicking over the blades and her uniform before saying. “I like your hair.”

“Thanks.” Buffy said smiling happily at him, patting at her chignon. She didn’t have it in her to tell him, she’d tried most of the styles in the booklet before finding one that suited her. “Nice deflection too. But seriously tell me… what do you really think?”

Buffy stepped back from the table, straightening her army jacket. 

“I think it looks good on you.” Steve told her honestly. The heartfelt tone and the intense look he gave her, warmed Buffy’s cheeks in a blush that probably clashed horribly with the army green. 

“I have some choices set up for you,” Howard called, motioning Steve over to the row of shields. He gestured to the closest one. A rather vicious looking spiky thing. “This one’s my favourite…Carbon polymer. Should withstand your average German bayonet. Although Hydra’s not going to attack you with a pocketknife.” 

Howard picked up the dented prop shield, Steve had taken with him into Azzano. “I hear you’re uh… kinda attached?”

Steve looked decidedly smug with his answering smirk and shrug. “It’s handier than you might think.”

“Well this one has been fitted with electrical relays.” Howard said gesturing back to his proclaimed favourite. “It’ll allow you to…”

Steve however had stopped listening, obviously not as taken with the shield as Howard was. He’d noticed something on the ground, focusing on it with curious intensity. “What about this one?” He asked, as he leant down. He pulled back a drape and picked up a round silver shield that had been beneath it.

“No!” A surprisingly loud yelp escaped Howard, before he cleared his throat and started again. “No. That’s just a prototype.”

“What’s it made of?” Steve asked, hefting the shield to get a closer look. He seemed so fixated on it, that Buffy was reminded of her own reaction to her new blades.

“Vibranium.” Howard explained. “It’s stronger than steel and a third of the weight. It’s completely vibration absorbent.”

“Vibranium…Adamantine…” Buffy listed, smirking at Howard. “Are you sure you’re not just making all these up.”

“Oh Dollface, these things are very real.” Howard mocked jokingly. “The only thing stronger than those blades is that shield.”

“How come it’s not a standard issue?” Steve asked, sliding his arm through the leather straps on the shield.

“That’s the rarest metal on earth.” Howard explained, sounding annoyed about the fact. “What you’re holding there? That’s all we’ve got.”

“What about the stuff the blades are made of?” Buffy asked, arching an eyebrow at Howard.

“That… well… Myron won’t admit it, but it was a freak accident that made that material.” Howard replied with a shrug. “He’d deny it but he… doesn’t know what he did.”

“Oh? So, I get the freak accident gift?” Buffy asked crossing her arms. But she dropped it a second later, when something came to her. “That means… rare gift then.”

“You quite finished, Mister Stark?” Peggy asked as she entered the room. She shot a surprisingly venomous look at Steve. “I’m sure the Captain has some unfinished business.”

“Hey Peggy.” Called Buffy, waving her friend over. “Did you see what Howard got Steve and I? Steve likes that shield over there and I got these pretty blades.”

“You should throw them at the Captain.” Peggy instructed, her glare increasing in intensity. Steve ducked behind the shield as if to protect himself from the power of Peggy’s glare. 

“It would be no less then he deserved.” Peggy said in a sickly-sweet voice, that sent shudders down Buffy’s back. Steve and Howard’s too, given the way the two men huddled together.

As if they were both trying to fit themselves behind the shield.

Satisfied with the reaction, Peggy turned briskly on her heel and strode from the room.

“I…?” Buffy begun, before frowning in confusion. She gave the two men a bewildered look, that they returned. Before she hurried after Peggy. 

“Peggy?” Buffy called as she left the lab, rushing down the corridor after the determined strides of her friend. “Peggy!”

The Agent stopped just ahead of her, her back ramrod straight. Buffy could see her fists opening and clenching again. 

“Peggy? What’s going on?” Buffy asked in concern. “Did something happen between you and Steve. ‘coz the guys a bit of an idiot when it comes to woman.”

Peggy made a scoffing sound, that had Buffy frowning deeper. 

“Oh, believe me.” Peggy said, crossing her arms as she turned. “His exactly the same with woman as every other soldier.”

“…. What?” Buffy could only ask, her confusion so great.

Peggy grit her teeth and dropped her arms, before she shook her head with a sigh. Showing more resignation then aggression, she softly explained. “I saw him and private Lorraine…kissing.”

“Private Lorraine?” Buffy repeated, not recognising the name.

“Colonel Phillips’s secretary.” Peggy clarified.

“A secretary…” Buffy muttered, closing her eyes and sighing. “Of course, she is.”

Her father’s own …affair with his secretary was burned into her memory. Buffy knew to the very core of her being that Steve Rogers was nothing like Hank Summers. That didn’t mean that this private Lorraine wasn’t anything like the floozy her father had left her family for.

Buffy pushed passed Peggy, stalking her way down the corridor towards Phillips’s offices. It was Peggy’s turn to hurry after her, calling her name.

When Buffy reached her destination, she came to such an abrupted stop that Peggy almost ran into her. 

“Is that her?” Buffy asked nodding down the hall. With her tilted chair and flicking through something on her lap with an almost detached interest, the blond secretary looked more like an uncaring corporate secretary than a military one. 

“Private Lorraine.” Peggy confirmed, her red lips pursed as she looked at the other blond. Buffy felt a swell of gratitude towards the woman, for her solidarity she was showing to Buffy. 

Buffy looked the private over. She was pretty in a cold distant way, that reminded Buffy of Cordy from the early days at Sunnydale high. Like Cordy, maybe she just needed a wakeup call?

“Private Lorraine?” Buffy asked as she put herself in front of the woman’s desk. She enjoyed the way… a little bit… how the other woman was forced to look up at her. The private quickly dropped her legs and sat up properly. 

“Yes ma’am!” The secretary said, suddenly looking every inch the professional. “Colonel Phillips isn’t in his offices right now. But if you…”

“Oh no,” Buffy cut her off with a wave of her hand. “I wanted to talk to you… about Steve.”

“Steve ma’am?” The other blond echoed, frowning slightly. “I’m sorry ma’am I’m not sure…?”

“Oh?” Buffy’s voice raised with fake surprise. “You don’t know Steve? Do you make a habit of kissing men you don’t know?”

“You mean Captain Rogers?” The private asked, eyeing Buffy with an almost disbelieving look.

“Yes!” Buffy replied, throwing her arms up. “Unless you know any other Steve Rogers!” 

“Sorry ma’am… I didn’t realise you knew him also.” Lorraine’s nose turned up slightly.

Buffy closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten.

“Okay,” Buffy said after a deep breath. She opened her eyes and stare down at the secretary. Buffy watched as the private’s nose dropped a little, a slightly uncertain look entering her face.

“I’m going to say this once.” Buffy said as clearly as she could, trying to insert how much she didn’t want to relive high school level drama into her voice. “Keep your skank lips off my boyfriend! Do I make myself clear?” 

The private’s lips shifted, as her jaw worked slightly, clearly thinking about her response. Just when Buffy was sure she was about to unleash whatever verbal attack she’d thought of, Lorraine stopped, and a calm settled over her. She gave Buffy a brisk nod of understanding and a firm. “Yes, Lieutenant.” 

Buffy paused for a minute, having not expected the quick dutiful reply. Not knowing what else to do, Buffy simply nodded once and turned to walk back to Peggy. 

“How’d it go?” Peggy asked, frowning over Buffy shoulder at the private.

“Umm…” Buffy hummed, tilting her head in thought. She’d half been expecting a Cordy level retort and some snark filled back and forth. Not a calm quick… military response. 

‘This really isn’t anything like high school.’ Buffy thought, before she gave Peggy a quick smirk. “I guess that rank thing… does come in handy.”

#SC#

They had started going over changes to the uniform, just after Peggy and Buffy left. The latter hadn’t been gone long, storming back into Howard’s lab with more force then her size belied.

She locked onto Steve with all the lethal intensity of a bullet. Steve found himself bracing as she approached. The serum might have made Steve physically stronger than Buffy and every bit as durable… maybe more, but as she’d shown again and again during their training sessions. Such things meant little to someone like her. 

“Hey Dollface!” Howard called. He waved the notebook he was writing in around. “Steve and I are going over uniforms. Do you have any input?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Buffy replied shortly. But Steve had a feeling she wasn’t really listening to the inventor.

“Are you sure?” Howard was grinning. “I might make you two matching costumes or something.”

“Go away Howard.” Buffy said sharply.

Howard instantly left Steve side. But he didn’t leave the room. Instead putting himself off to the side, where he was out of sight but could still shamelessly listen in. Steve gave him a quick glare that the other man completely ignored, before his attention was pulled back to Buffy.

“Buffy.” Steve greeted, smiling at her. It faltered slightly when the usually happy blond simply narrowed her eyes at him. “Is something wrong?”

“I dunno.” Buffy replied. “You tell me?”

Steve caught movement over Buffy shoulder, spotting Peggy hovering near the doorway, her arms crossed as she glared at him.

“Ehh….” He managed, eyes flicking from one deadly woman to the other.

“Does the name private Lorraine mean anything to you?” Buffy said, she hummed a mock thoughtful look. “Maybe… I dunno, say her lips… on yours?” 

“What? Oh!” Steve’s confusion faded to sharp realisation. As he remembered his encounter with Phillip’s secretary. “No wait… It’s just a misunderstanding.”

“What you tripped and fell? Somehow landed on her lips?” Buffy asked, almost daring him to come up with an even worse excuse. Or any excuse.

“What? No!” His denial was said to her back, as she huffed and walked from the room. “Buffy! Wait!”

Any move Steve made to follow was blocked by Peggy, as she planted herself in the doorway. Arms crossed and glaring. When Peggy was sure she’d all but frozen Steve in his tracks, she turned and followed Buffy.

“That was actually kind of painful.” Howard commented, after a moments silence. He gave Steve an assessing look and asked. “Do you have any idea about woman, Pal?”

Steve scowled, turning to face the other man. “What do you recommend then?”

“Flowers.” Howard replied simply, with a shrug. “Lots of flowers.”

#SC#

The next morning, the last thing Buffy expected when she opened her quarters door, was a single rose to be thrust in her face.

She looked from the delicate red flower to Steve’s hopeful face.

“Sweetheart.” Steve started. “I’m sorry. Can we please talk?” 

Buffy took the flower without a word.

“Not enough?” Steve asked looking unsure, he glanced back down the corridor towards his own room. “I left the bunch in my room. There’s about two dozen of them. You can have as many as you like.”

“Where’d you get so many roses?” Buffy asked. Before realising what was the best way to get roses onto a military base. “Howard?”

“I’m sorry sweetheart.” Steve said again, before he begun to explain. “It was a misunderstandin’. We were just talkin’ and suddenly she kissed me. I was so surprised! I was ‘bout to pull away when Peggy arrived.”

Buffy gave a small laugh, that escape through her nose. “That does sound like somethin’ that would happen to you.”

Her annoyance and hurt, left her at the explanation. Leaving her feeling drained and a little silly that she’d gotten so worked up over it.

“I’m sorry I hurt you. I never meant to.” Steve said softly. “I love you. You’re my girl.”

Buffy stared up at him with a wide eyed stunned look. 

They’d never said anything like that to each other, despite the time they’d spent together. While most woman from this era would have already been discussing curtain patterns by now. Buffy however had been happy for things to go slow. Her… unique situation had made her wary of any kind of attachments. Not that it mattered now, she realised. 

“I love you too.” She replied just as softly. Leaning in Steve’s hand as he gently cupped her cheek. She narrowed her eyes at him and warned. “Don’t do that again.”

“Never.” He swore, before leaning down to seal his promise with a kiss.

Buffy reached up to thread her fingers through his hair, running her fingernails over the back of his head. She grinned smugly into his kiss, as she felt the shudder go through him. He retaliated by swiping his tongue against the seam of her lips. It was her turn to stifle a soft moan, as she opened her mouth and welcomed him. 

Steve ran his hand up her back, causing her to arch into him. She was just about to wrap her arms around him and pull him closer when, an awkward clearing of the throat reminded them both that they were still standing in the hallway. The two of them pulled apart to find, who had found them.

It was Bucky… because of course it was.

“Hey… am I interruptin’ somethin’?” Bucky asked, a smirk pulling at his lips. Ignoring the fact that it was obvious to everyone, that yes, he had interrupted something. He however didn’t look like he cared in the slightest. If anything, he seemed to be enjoying the fact. Or maybe it was watching the bright red blush spread across Steve’s face.

“Stark wants to see us.” Bucky said after a moment of watching his friend squirm. “Somethin’ about uniforms.”

“Oh!” Buffy almost cheered. The new topic pulling her quickly out of her embarrassment. “I remember Howard mention something about new uniforms. I can’t wait to get out of this army uniform”

No one said anything. But there was something in the way Bucky arched his eyebrow at her. Especially given the timing of her sentence and what he had just interrupted between her and Steve. Buffy quickly hazarded a glance at Steve, only to find him looking at everything but her. A faint red dusting across his cheeks, told her… he’d gotten the innuendo too. 

Her impersonation of a fish lasted as long as it took, for her to be the bigger person and turn around and walk off. If the bigger person, was actually the physically smallest of them all and sporting red cheeks. Someone sniggered behind her back, it didn’t take too many guesses to know who. Especially when she heard Steve hiss for him to ‘cut it out’.

She called over her shoulder as she walked away. “I hope Stark gives you something with red tights and a silly little mask!”

#SC#

It was a few days later that Buffy finally got to see her new uniform. It was made of a dense fabric weave that Howard had yammered on about for ages, before Buffy had stopped listening. 

The top was high necked and long sleaved. Coloured a dark shade of blue. Except for a large white star on her chest and stripes of red and blue, that ran from under her bust and down her stomach.

They’d designed her uniform with trousers, Buffy was happy to note. They were the same high waisted design that were popular for woman’s trousers. Starting at her small natural waist before going down to be tucked into her knee high red tinted boots. The pants were the same blue as the rest of the outfit and thankfully not too tight. 

She slid her pretty new blades into the sheaths attached to her boots, giving her foot a little shake. Trying to get a sense of it being there. Strange but bearable. 

Buffy was still yanking on her dark red gloves as she left the changing room. When she registered the others already waiting for her. They were all dressed in their new uniforms. But Buffy’s attention was focussed on one man and his outfit.

Steve Rogers. He was staring at her in some sort of stunned shock, while dressed in….

“Matching costumes?!” Buffy demanded turning to Howard. She planted her fist on her hips and turned to glare at Howard. A faint snigger went through the gathered group and Buffy remembered her outfit. She quickly dropped the pose. “You got us matching costumes?”

“Uniforms, Dollface.” An unrepentant Howard corrected. “Besides, it wasn’t my idea. Higher ups thought it would help sell your image… and other things.”

“Other things?” Buffy repeated in trepidation. 

“I dunno Buffy.” Bucky commented, as he moved forward to scan her new look. His blue eyes seemed even brighter in his new bright blue jacket. “I think it’s a great idea. You can be Stevie’s side kick.”

“If anyone is Steve’s side kick, it’s you Bucky Barnes!”

“Hey!” Steve said finally, reaching out to lightly touch her arm. He still seemed a little stunned by the sight. “I think you pull off the look better than me.”

That thought really didn’t help her, as she couldn’t stop herself from pouting at him.

“Is it really that bad?” Steve asked in concern.

“Yes.” She answered quickly, before shaking her head and answering truthfully. “But I can deal for now… But seriously! Howard come on! Something original next time, please!”

“Okay Dollface.” Howard cheered brightly. Looking surprisingly thrilled with the new task he’d been given. Howard reached out and picked something up off a nearby table. “Oh Buffy! You forgot this.”

A blue cowl, complete with a giant A painted on the forehead.

“Looks like you’re the one getting the mask Doll.” Bucky’s laughing comment did little to distract Buffy from the horror before her.

“No!” Buffy yelped with startling volume. “Nonono… do you have any idea what that will do to my hair?!”

The men looked at each other in barely concealed amusement. So, Buffy tried her denial again. This time with a firm and clear statement.

“I’m not wearing that!”

#SC#

She was wearing the cowl.

It had been a Phillips rule, for if they came across other army personal or journalists. He’d said it was his way of making sure her identity didn’t get out, just in case she was doing this for the fame. 

Buffy thought he just made her wear it because he knew she hated it, but Steve had argued he didn’t think an army Colonel would be that petty. 

They lucked out with the placement of the first Hydra factory. Its location had been somewhat known to the French resistance in the area, just not confirmed. Despite Hydra’s apparent fondness for remote unknown areas for their bases, it was hard to miss towns of people going missing.

For this Hydra factory, the workman weren’t prisoners taken from Allied forces. But rather civilians taken from surrounding towns. 

Screams echoed in Buffy’s head, the sound of gunfire and tanks. As for a split second she relived the attack on the little French town she’d been in, just after coming through Glory’s portal. 

Jacques had been quick to make contact with the resistance. His countrymen were happy to help get this blight off France’s landscape, and to free the prisoners.

Hydra’s factory had been a massive lumber mill, once upon a time. Surprisingly large given the remote woodland area it was in. Not that Buffy really knew, maybe they were all that big? Maybe that was why Hydra had claimed it?

It made their approach easier though. As they crept through the forest all the while keeping to the shadows of the massive trees. 

Jacques was just ahead of them, crouching with a small group of men. One of them pointed into the trees, before saying something in rapid fire French. Jacques nodded, before saying something to Gabe, who quickly relayed it to Steve.

It was details of the building. Estimated number of troops seen moving around. Estimated number of … civilian prisoners. Buffy clenched her teeth.

The damn mask didn’t seem all that necessary to her as she pressed her back up against the tree. Dum Dum was crouching beside her, holding his machine gun. Buffy looked to her right, spotting Steve in a similar position at the tree next to hers. Bucky beside him, his rifle already in position. 

The rest of the group… or the Howling Commandos as they taken to calling themselves, were spread out around them. 

“Buffy, you and Dernier get to the prisoners. The rest of us will secure the building.” Steve started ordering. Gesturing to each of them as he gave them their tasks.

“How we getting’ in there?” Buffy heard Bucky asked.

“We’re gonna use the front door.” Steve answered simply.

Of course, they were.

#SC#

Stealth had gotten them into Azzano. Before their plans went up in flames… literally. Steve had apparently decided to skip the sneak and creep for this Hydra base, the fact it was still daytime, probably had something to do with it. 

The plan was to just go for overwhelming force. Which the howling Commandos could definitely bring, against the unsuspecting Hydra factory.

Cracking shots of Bucky’s rifle sounded, followed by the sharp repetitive ring of Dum Dum’s machine gun. The Commandos went to work clearing out the sentries. The massive wooden double doors to the main factory floor, gave easily under Steve’s forceful shove.

German shouts echoed from within the building. Followed by enemy fire. Thankfully not the blue flashes of death Buffy had seen at Azzano, but rather good old-fashioned bullets. They hit Steve’s red and white painted patriotic shield, before bouncing off.

It didn’t even scratch the paint.

Buffy hung back with Jacques, waiting for the moment she needed to break away to try and find the prisoners. The last thing they wanted was for the Hydra troops, to turn on their prisoners at the first sign of attack. It might have seemed to them as a pointless, unnecessary, heartless, evil thing to do…so Buffy didn’t want to risk it. Because that was exactly the kind of thing Hydra might do.

She had to wait for a perfect opening, the last thing she needed was to run into enemy fire. Or block her own teammates. Buffy’s hand brushed against her sheathed blades. She might have brought a knife to a gun fight… well two knives. But in the hands of a slayer, the blades were more than enough. 

As Steve and the others herded the enemy deeper into the factory. Buffy and Jacques split from the group, ducking behind the massive hulking equipment that lined the factory floor. It’s function Buffy couldn’t or wouldn’t even hazard a guess for. Probably something horrible…

The cracking sound of exchanging gunfire faded slightly, but Buffy could still hear the distant sound of yelling… mostly German. Buffy took it to mean that they had Hydra on the run. Or at least she hoped they did.

Buffy also really hoped she was heading in the right direction. All they had to go on was the scouting done outside by the French Resistance and the vague memories of what this place had once looked like before Hydra had gotten their hands on it.

‘I doubt this was here.’ Buffy thought as she ducked behind a piece of equipment, a split second before bullets sparked off her new cover. Jacques took cover too, before returning fire. A quick peek out from her shelter, showed her two enemy soldiers. They quickly turned their attention on Jacques. No doubt mistakenly chosen by them as the more dangerous target. 

She was quick to show them their error, as Buffy used the distraction to get the drop on them… literally. She’d quickly scaled the massive piece of equipment, before dropping down behind the surprised enemy soldiers. 

Buffy grabbed one of the soldiers pulling him back and clear off his feet by the back of his leather jacket. His companion turned with a yell of surprise, right into Jacques sights. He jerked as the bullets hit him. Buffy swore she could feel the splatter of his blood through the heavy material of her suit. 

She started slightly, before she mentally yelled at herself to focus. Buffy levelled a glare at the Hydra soldier. She spun him around and slammed him up against the machine. “Where are the prisoners!” 

Shouts came from further down their path. Towards what Buffy could only guess had once been officers or storage… or something else other than the dungeon Hydra had seemingly transformed it into. It wasn’t German, given what she could hear and Jacques’s reaction as he rushed forward.

They’d found their prisoners.

She looked back to the man in her grip who, despite the fact he was dangling in the grasp of a tiny woman dress as the American flag, managed to glare at her. Buffy slammed him one last time against the machinery and let his unconscious body drop beside the other… body. 

Buffy turned to walk toward Jacques as he waited for her. But faltered slightly, as she saw the Frenchman yell something. She watched almost in slow motion as he lifted his gun towards her. Jacques fired and Buffy jumped. But he hadn’t been aiming at her, as the shot went straight passed her. The slayer turned, watching as the man she’d left behind… crumple. Dropping the gun, he’d had aimed at her back. 

Buffy stared at his body for a second, in breathless shock. She’d pulled the shove she’d given him, she knew she had. He was human… she hadn’t wanted to kill him. In return… he’d almost killed her.

Jacques grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the yelling prisoners. The sudden increase in the fervour of the screams, jerked Buffy from her shock. She overtook Jacques as she picked up speed. Bursting through the doors, she only had a moment to take stock of what lay before her.

A row of cages filled with the forms of huddled villagers. Some however, clutched at the bars reaching…yelling… at a single Hydra soldier. His gun against the head of a young boy kneeling in front of him. A young boy no older than Dawn had been, when Buffy had last seen her tear streaked face atop Glory’s tower.

With the recent lesson of half measures still so fresh in her mind and a young boy’s life on the line. Buffy didn’t even think, she had one of her blades in her hand before she even registered drawing it. It had left her hand just as quickly. Slamming into the soldier shoulder so forcefully, the blade buried itself up into its hilt. Knocking the man into a wall behind him and pinning him there. 

Buffy heard Jacques talking to the prisoners. No doubt trying to calm the still understandably distressed people. The boy had fled into the grabbing arms of a man and woman, clutching at them despite the bars that separated them.

Buffy watched them for a moment. Feeling the heady rush of relief that she’d gotten there just in time... that she had saved the boy. The young terrified boy and his family. The commandos had saved them all. 

Taking a deep breath Buffy crossed to the wounded Hydra trooper wrenching the blade from the wall and from his shoulder. Freed the man could do little else but slump forward, straight onto Buffy’s knee. He flew backwards into the wall, before falling face first onto the ground.

“I see you’ve got things handled here.” Steve’s voice commented from the doorway. Buffy turned to watch him enter. Bucky came behind him, eyeing the shattered remains of the door with a stunned expression.

Buffy quickly slid her blade into its sheath with a faint click, before giving Steve a nod. “First Hydra base… done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if, I could put Buffy The Vampire Slayer in the marvel universe and NOT give her almost indestructible…cut thru anything blades.
> 
> In the comics Doctor Myron Maclain created Proto-Adamantium … by accident. By mixing Adamantium, Vibranium and Steel. The process has never been repeated and can never be duplicated. The only sample was used to make Cap’s shield. True Adamantium was an attempted recreation which was used on Wolverine. (The first-time round). 
> 
> Buffy’s blades can be considered Proto-Adamantium. Though whether or not I’ve removed the Vibranium from the equation and just have them as some kind of prototype adamantium (still super indestructible and super sharp just not as much as pure Vibranium or True Adamantium) remains to be seen… on how OP this makes Buffy. 
> 
> Buffy’s American Dream uniform … sorry for those that wanted an epic costume. But at this stage she and Steve are in matching outfit….awww so cute. But maybe later…. >.> .>
> 
> Steve’s stronger than Buffy? …It was pointed out, that the Captain American in the MCU was based on was the Ultimate comic version. This version is stronger and much more durable… then even Buffy. Cap’s strength stats are: Base of 10 tonnes max of 25. Slayer stats are between 2 and 3 tonnes, you can up Buffy’s because of her age and experience. But that’s still a large strength gap. 
> 
> Now… this doesn’t mean Steve would win in a fight against Buffy. Especially at this stage. Buffy has more experience, more training and Slayer instincts… she spent her nights fighting things that are stronger, faster and extremely deadly.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen.

The bathroom was tiny.

The single overhead bulb was dull, casting more shadows then light across the worn tiles. Little blue paintings decorated the surfaces. Flowers or maybe ducks, Buffy couldn’t tell the paint was so faded. An equally tiny sink to match the tiny bathroom, sat under an old mirror. So old that some of the reflective surface had worn off in places, creating a mottled image.

But Buffy could still make out her blank stony expression. She reached up to undo the chinstrap of her helmet. She gave no outward reaction to the state of her hair, save for releasing it from the low ponytail she’d had placed it in earlier. 

Her eyes flicked over the mirror image, scanning her spotted reflection. What she was looking for, even she didn’t know. Guilt maybe? Some kind of acknowledgement of how lucky she’d been?

Buffy gave a sharp exhale and turned on the tap, wetting a cloth. In the process she knocked her helmet off the sink and onto the floor. It landed with a soft thump, but it might as well have been a gunshot in the tiny room.

A gunshot over her shoulder… Jacques standing there with a smoking gun… or was it Jacques lying on the ground dead. A boy lying on the ground dead… flickered to Dawn lying dead on the ground.

A bullet hole in her head.

Silently she begun to spot clean her suit. The dense weave didn’t absorb water. It had been made from some experimental fabric and armour blend that Howard had rambled on about until Buffy had stopped listening. But now she watched the droplets collect and run together across the surface. The water turning a pinky colour with the blood.

With a huff Buffy threw the washcloth down and snatched up a hand towel. She was still drying herself off as she exited the little bathroom, into a matching little bedroom. Made even smaller by the presence of the large blond man sitting on the surprisingly large bed.

“Steve.” Buffy said in surprise, before throwing the towel back in the bathroom and closing the door. Even she didn’t know why. Just that she was hiding. Hiding… something.  
Evidence of how lucky she had been?

“Where are the others?” She asked, wetting her lips. Trying to act like there was nothing wrong. She watched as Steve’s eyes flicked from her to the bathroom. She never was good at playing it cool.

“Still outside partyin’.” Steve told her, nodding toward the window. Obviously willing to let Buffy pretend that nothing was wrong.

“Well they deserve it.” Buffy remarked, crossing to the window to watch the townsfolk celebrate their rescue with the rest of the Howling Commandoes. 

“Are you alright?” So maybe he wasn’t willing to let her pretend.

“No.” Buffy replied simply, shortly and with more lightness then the sentiment implied. She sat down next to him, with a sigh. 

“I spoke to Dernier.” Steve said softly, sending her a concerned look. “He told me what happened in the Hydra factory.”

“This isn’t what I expected it would be.” Buffy said quietly instead. There was no use skirting around the issue. 

“I don’t think it’s what anyone expected.” Steve replied, shaking his head. “This was one of the reasons I was so concerned ‘bout you helpin’ at first. Not because I thought you couldn’t help. If anyone could, it would be you. I just… guessed this would be different for you… I can’t imagine huntin’ demons and vampires would involve much guns an’ explosions.”

“Actually…”

“My point.” Steve continued, cutting her off. He probably didn’t want the mental image of vampires with guns in his head. “This is war… and it’s difficult an’ hard for everyone.”

“I almost let myself get shot… I could have gotten Dernier killed.” Buffy exclaimed. “I could have gotten that boy killed. Because I…” 

Steve just watched her, letting her work through it for the moment. 

“Because I didn’t kill them.” She said in a small voice. “Either of them. Dernier had to shoot the first guy. And then later… one with the hostages… he could have gotten a shot off. I got lucky. All because I didn’t want to hurt a human.”

“When I first started slaying, things were easier.” Buffy said softly, almost speaking more to herself. “Not the slaying part, because that sucked. But everything…It was so black and white… see vampire, slayer vampire, party.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Steve commented. 

“But it wasn’t black and white.” Buffy said, looking to him with wide eyes. “Some of the nicest people I’ve met have been demons. But, well… as a whole… most of them are mass murdering, world destroying jerks. But still less black and white then I first thought.”

Buffy turned to look out the window with a sad look. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that humans aren’t black and white as well.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know some really awesome people.” Buffy told him, reaching out to thread her fingers through his. “And I know some people can be dicks. But some humans are mass murdering, world destroying jerks too.”

Buffy knew about the facts and stories of World War Two. But FACTS and STORIES, didn’t come close to what it was truly like. Of what it would be like to fight in it. But now she was here… fighting humans that were every bit as evil as some of the demons she’d hunted.

She clenched her teeth and felt a mask of determination settle over her. “I’m not going to suddenly start killing people.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Steve deadpanned to her sudden declaration.

Buffy rolled her eyes at him, before continuing. “But I promise to be… smarter about future encounters.”

With that she pushed herself to her feet and grabbed hold of his hand. She leant forward pressing a quick kiss onto his lips, before straightening with a smirk.

Steve arched an eyebrow at her. Probably thrown by her sudden change of attitude. She thought by now he would have gotten that she didn’t like to dwell. Or at least she could pretend she didn’t until it no longer mattered.

That or punch things repeatedly, until she felt better. Slayer coping method could be very therapeutic. 

“Now come on.” She ordered, pulling Steve to his feet. “There’s a party going on and I need to dance the day off.” 

She paused at the door just as something occurred to her, casting a vaguely horror filled look at Steve. She reached up slowly almost afraid that touch would confirm her horror.

“My hair.” She whispered to herself. Before pushing Steve in front of her and out the door. He went willingly enough, casting bewildered looks at her over his shoulder. “Go! You go first… I have to sort out this… mess.”

She rushed back into the bathroom and worked about setting her helmet hair right. She gave herself a quick once over, before turning to leave the bathroom. Pausing on her way out, she squinted at the pictures on the tiles.

Definitely ducks.

#SC#

The remaining townsfolk had gathered to throw their rescuers a party in the little town square. The area lit by streetlights and moonlight. Strings of globes hung out the front of what probably was the only bar in the town. Fires burnt away in barrels, placed around the edge of the gathering, for extra light and warmth. 

There was music. Live music, in the form of someone playing a little old piano that drifted from within the open doors of the bar. Dernier was singing allow with another Frenchmen. Loudly, joyfully and a little off key and not caring in the slightest.

Dancing at the Bronze had always been a good way to unwind after slaying or school or… life happened. The whole dancing thing was very relaxing for Buffy. To cut loose and unwind and let the cares of the day just wash away with the music.

But this was an unusual situation. After the battle the Howling Commandoes had thought they’d be moving on to find their next target. But Steve had gotten in contact with command, who had talked with the nearest Allied forces. They had to hold the town until someone could come and reinforce the position. 

It wasn’t going to be long… a day at the least. The town took the opportunity the throw a celebration. The Howlies weren’t going to throw away the chance for a party.  
Couples had paired off in the open streets of the town, swaying together without care or thought to the actual music.

Buffy scanned the faces around her, before looking to the town surrounding them. Still mostly standing and intact compared to some of the towns Buffy had seen. Still… The townsfolk they’d rescued wasn’t enough the fill the empty houses of the town. The others must have fled or…something.

She spotted the other Commandoes easy. Dernier might have been the one singing, but it was Falsworth on the piano. Morita was in the bar with them. Gabe was trying his best French lines on one of the townswomen, Dum Dum at his side. 

She couldn’t hear what was being said, not that she would have understood it, but she didn’t think Gabe was having much luck. Especially given the woman’s reaction and Dum Dum’s laughter that almost seemed to resonate around the little town square. 

An echoing laugh came from the other side of the square and Buffy turned to spot Steve and Bucky. They were sitting together against the outside wall of the bar. Both of them watching Gabe’s failure with amusement. With a smile Buffy crossed to their side, returning Dum Dum’s gesture of greeting as she walked past.

“Hey.” Buffy said, dropping into an empty seat next to Steve.

“Hey.” Both of them replied.

“You alright?” Bucky asked giving her a once over. As if looking for a physical sign that something was wrong.

“Fine.” Buffy replied, shooting a look towards Steve. Wondering how many of the Commandoes knew about her reaction to the minor shake up of her moral compass.   
She really needed to work on how to play things cool.

“Let us know if you wanna talk.” Bucky offered, before looking away. He scanned the other Commandoes and the rescued villagers for a few seconds before adding. “We’re all dealin’ with stuff. There’s no shame in that.”

Buffy eyed him slightly, wondering at his tone. The heavy hidden meaning that seemed to soak through his words. Once again, she asked herself. ‘What had happened to Bucky at Azzano?’.

“Do you wanna talk?” Buffy offered him in return.

“I’m fine.” Bucky replied quickly, a touch of finality in the statement.

Steve shifted slightly, obviously picking something in his friends’ attitude. It was understandable, given how long the two of them had known each other.

The three of them fell into silence, before Bucky broke it. Whatever shadow that had fallen over him fading as he nudged Steve in the ribs. He nodded in Buffy’s direction. “Ask her to dance, punk.”

Steve stood and with a small smile offered Buffy his hand.

“Care to dance?” He asked.

“Of course.” Buffy replied, after a quick glance at Bucky. She allowed Steve to pull her to her feet. Together they moved a few more feet into the courtyard, before Steve pulled her close and into his arms. It wasn’t a complicated dance, just a gentle sway as they stood close.

She sent a glance at Bucky over Steve’s shoulder, although given the size difference it was more like around them. She even had to crane her neck to do that. 

“Is he alright?” She asked Steve softly, turning to look back up at him.

“I don’t know.” Admitted Steve, just as softly. He looked kind of sad at the fact. “But we can’t force him to tell us.”

“Right.” Buffy said in agreement, without fully agreeing. She sent a look back to Bucky. He looked completely relaxed where he was sitting. When he saw her looking, he even sent her a smile.

She gave him a small smile in return and turned her attention away. Not wanting him to think she was assessing him too much. She gave a quick scan of the crowd, before turning her attention back to Steve.

A second later she froze and turned to look back at the villagers.

“Buffy?” She heard Steve’s concerned voice ask. “Everything okay?”

“It’s nothing…” She cut herself off, because something inside her told her it was something. “It’s just… is there more people here then there was before?”

She looked back to sees Steve frown as well, as his gaze flicked over the crowd. Obviously mentally counting and remembering original faces and numbers. She could feel his muscles tense, when he realised the same thing she had.

There were too many people there. 

She scanned the crowd, watching as people mingled together. More than one of the rescued villagers gave the new faces curious and confused looks. Clearly wondering where these new people had come from. They didn’t really stand out, dressed in the same simple if worn clothes. But there was still something different about them.

Buffy knew and she was kicking herself for not realising it sooner. The village was an obvious target. Little defences and a ragtag group of people clustered together, while a war raged on around them. Someone might as well have rung a dinner bell.

“Oh no.” Buffy breathed, counting the new faces. 

“What is it?” Steve asked quietly, but it didn’t matter. Buffy knew they could hear everything that was being said.

A group of them. A large group of…

“Vampires.” Buffy explained, just as someone screamed. Faces around them shifted, their eyes turning a vicious yellow as ridges formed across their forehead. Fang filled mouths snarled, as the vampires lunged for the humans around them.

Buffy turned quickly, rushing over to a nearby table. She quickly overturned it, snapping off two of the legs.

“Steve!” She called throwing one of the makeshift stakes to the Captain. Steve caught it quickly, and with the experience of his earlier encounter with vampires. Made quick work of the vampire coming up behind him. Before turning to pull a vampire off a townsman. 

The other Commandoes, despite clearly being thrown by the new attackers, were quick to respond. The villagers started to run, heading for the safety of houses and invitation barriers. Making Buffy wonder briefly, if they knew about it.

Dum Dum was quick to pick up his machine gun, from where he’d sat it down earlier. Before opening fire on the attacking forces. 

Two vampires jerked, thrown backwards from the force of the bullets. They lay for a moment on the ground before climbing snarling back to their feet. Shirts shredded with wounds, that didn’t bleed.

“Don’t just shoot them!” Buffy shouted quickly, throwing Dum Dum her stake. “Guns won’t kill them! Use the stake, aim for the heart!”

She barely registered the bewildered “What?” that was yelled at her back, as she quickly pulled her twin blades from their sheaths. Adamantine blades cut through vampire flesh like tissue paper, as Buffy begun working her way through the vampires. 

“You know. Today was a really lousy day.” Buffy told the next vampire she came across, right after she punched it in the face. She followed through with a swipe of one blade, the super sharp metal sliced through the air with almost an audible sound. 

The vampire dodged away, snarling at her before lunging forward with a vicious move. Buffy side stepped it and danced out of range. Trying to give her more room to use her blades. It didn’t however stop her from talking. “I mean yeah… we saved the prisoners and wiped an evil Hydra death base off the planet… But fighting humans still feels kinda weird to me, y’know?”

“But this…” Buffy continued, as she ducked another swing. Before spinning around to kick back at another vampire that was trying to take advantage of her distraction with his friend.   
“Feels like more…” She continued as she spun, a twirling whirlwind of flashing sharp blades. 

One blade flicked out in a backhand stroke, while the other spun around briefly before slicing down through its target. Both vampires exploded into dust almost at the same time, as Buffy cleanly severed their heads. “…Normal to me”

Behind her, Steve rammed his stake into the chest of a vampire, before punching it back a few feet. Buffy moved passed it, her blade flashed in a quick move.

“Hey!” Steve called, as the vampire collapsed into dust. A slight smirk playing on his lips. “I could have handled that.”

Buffy rolled her shoulders slightly and sighed. “I feel better now.”

One last vampire seemed the shy away from Dum Dum threatening wave of the stake. Besides him Gabe’s rifle was aimed at it. It turned quickly, before heading straight for the next closest target. 

“Bucky!” She called in alarm. Only to freeze a moment later in stunned surprise, when Barnes pulled his fist back and punched the vampire with enough force it knocked the creature back off its feet.

Buffy rushed forward quickly slicing off the vampire’s head as it started to get up again. Silence settled over the square, save for the occasional crackle of the nearby fires. Buffy found herself staring at Bucky. She knew what it took to knock of vampire off its feet. A regular human could do it… but rarely on their first encounter and never with their bare hands.

Bucky was looking down at his fist. Opening and closing his hand, before he looked up, realising he was being stared at. He frowned quickly at them all and demanded. “What?”

“That is actually a really good question.” Dum Dum remarked, finally lowering his stake. But he didn’t let it go. “What was that?”

“I’m going to make a guess.” Falseworth commented marking his way across the courtyard, flanked by the other Howling Commandoes. He gave Buffy a curious look and added almost drolly. “I’ll say vampires.”

The surrounding men made various confused muttering sounds, each of them looking at each other as if asking for someone to come up with a better answer. Falsworth said nothing else, simply watched Buffy quietly, making the young woman shuffled self-consciously.

“How are the villagers?’ Steve asked, breaking through the confusion and the tension. “Was anyone hurt in the attack?”

“No.” The answer came from numerous sources, before Dum Dum added. “You guys took them out pretty fast.”

“Yeah…” Gabe Jones agreed, copying the rest of the Commandoes as they eyed their commanders with confused curiosity. “How’d you know how to fight… vampires?”

Gabe sent Falsworth a look, as if to confirm. That, yes, they really were going with ‘The attackers were Vampires’ theory.

Steve gave Buffy a shared look, before he answered vaguely with a shrug. “Let’s just say we have some experience with them.”

“A couple of encounters.” Buffy added, as she bit her lip. She really didn’t want to go into this now, the team had already had a world-shaking event happen to them. They had more important things happening, then them having their view on her and Slayer status revealed.

Maybe, if she was lucky, it could delay questions until they were back in London or something. 

“How much experience?” Seriously did she break a mirror or kick a black cat or something? What was up with her luck?

“What do you mean?” Buffy asked cautiously, looking to the man that asked the question. Falsworth was giving her a rather strange look.

“If I were to say something about…Watchers? Or Slayers?” Falsworth asked and Buffy felt her stomach drop to somewhere around her knees. “Would you know what I’m talking about?”

“How?!” Buffy begun, eyes widening in surprise. 

“Maybe we should sit down for this?” Steve instructed, gesturing back towards the now empty bar.

“And have a drink.” Dum Dum added, reaching up to tilt his ever-present bowler hat back slightly, so he could give Buffy a clearer look. “I have a feeling we’re gonna need it.”

They all turned and one by one headed back inside the bar. Each of them finding a chair or even tables to sit down on. The bar was only a tiny space, made to feel even more so with the presence of so many men. Each of them armed and ready for combat.

“What is it about stuffy British men and Slayers?!” Buffy muttered to herself, as she found herself a seat next to Steve. 

“Spill!” Buffy demanded, turning to Falsworth the moment everyone was settled. “What do you know about Watchers and Slayers?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Falsworth countered. 

“I asked you first.” Buffy bit back, her jaw jutting stubbornly. She felt about five years old after she said it.

“I don’t know much admittedly.” Falsworth stated, caving to her request. “My brother John… He was the one that knew things about vampires and the supernatural.”

“It started, when our father died.” He continued, laying down the background for his story. “I inherited his title as Lord Falsworth...”

“You’re a Lord?!” Buffy burst out, when everyone turned to her because of the interruption. Her cheeks coloured slightly, and she sat back into her chair. “Never mind continue.”

“John was bitter about this and struggled to find is place in the world.” Falsworth continued his story. “Somehow he fell in with the occult. I think he thought he could use it to change his lot in life. He became obsessed. He’d rant about vampires, Watchers and Slayers…”

“What happened to your brother?” Buffy asked curiously. 

“He disappeared… years ago. He went off to find his own fortune or maybe to find proof.” Falsworth replied, nodding his head in acceptance as Buffy muttered her condolences. “Of all the stories he ever told me, I always found the one about the Slayer the most interesting.”

“Slayer?” Bucky asked, looking from Falsworth to Buffy.

“A girl.” Falsworth explained, all the while looking Buffy dead in the eye. “With the strength and skill to fight vampires and the forces of darkness. I didn’t truly believe it until tonight.”

As one the Howling Commandoes turned to look at Buffy. 

She wilted slightly, before heaving a body shaking sigh. “Okay! Yes! I’m a Slayer. I have increased strength, speed… etcetera etcetera.”

She looked from face to face. Gauging the varying degrees of shock and astonishment across each of the Commandoes.

“How’d you become a slayer?” Bucky asked quietly. There was something in his tone beyond simple curiosity, as he stared down at his own fist.

“I was…” Buffy begun, eyeing Bucky for a moment before letting her gaze flick over the surrounding men. Each of them looking at her in open interest. She mentally sighed and waved her white flag. She gave up, they could have all the details.

Well… not all… she wasn’t sure how adding she was a time traveller would affect their mental state. 

“I was chosen.” Buffy stated, before puffing herself up in an effort to come across more stuffy and important sounding. The spiel was best done in Watcher voice after all. “In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.”

She waved her hands around herself, as if giving a Ta-Da, as she presented them with the Slayer. Her. 

“Sounds very… important.” Morita commented, rubbing at the whiskers that had started to decorate his chin. “If a bit vague. No reference to the source of your powers and abilities?”

“Well the Watchers probably know...maybe” Buffy shrugged, pulling a disgruntled face. “But they’re not big on ‘The sharing’.”

“Watchers?” Gabe questioned. Looking from Buffy to Falsworth and back. “I’m guessing they Watch?”

“It’s their favourite pastime.” Buffy quipped, with a sardonic twist of her lips.

She put on her best pleading face and asked something that had been haunting her from the moment she realised her cover had been blown… again. “You’re not gonna tell Colonel Phillips, are you?”

“What do you think would change, if he knew?” Steve asked, arching a blond eyebrow at her. “He already thinks you’re one of those enhanced people that are turning up.”

“I dunno…” Buffy replied waving her hands to demonstrate…something. “The existence of vampires maybe?!”

“I won’t be surprised if he already knew somethin’ ‘bout it.” Steve said with a thoughtful look. “Phillips is in charge of the S.S.R, Buffy. These guys know secrets ‘bout secrets.”

“Hhmp…” Buffy sounded, pursing her lips. Her… interactions with Phillips had always been strained. Buffy was sure the man didn’t trust her and her motives. Not to mentions Buffy’s own inbuilt wariness of any and all people of authority, especially of the older man variety. 

She huffed out a breath, before forcing herself to relax. Buffy plastered on the best innocent expression she could, turned to the others and asked. “Any questions?”

She shouldn’t have asked.

The sudden explosion of questions momentarily deafened her. As each man asked about hunting vampires and such. Buffy rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

This was going to take all night.

#SC#

“They took that better than I thought.” Buffy remarked as she stopped outside the room the villagers had given her. After fielding more questions than she cared to remember, Steve had ordered them to retire for the night. After that they all headed off to their rooms. 

Buffy turned to Steve with a smile. “I swore they’d think I was mad.”

“The whole worlds a little mad right now.” Steve replied, echoing her smile. He turned his head, looking off into the vague direction the Commandoes had disappeared for the night. “They’re good men. They’ll stand by you.”

“You.” Buffy corrected. They were after all Steve’s men.

“Us.” Steve corrected her, his smile widening as Buffy turned to blink up at him. Buffy smile slowly grew in return.

“Today really has been a weird day.” Buffy said softly. “Is it bad of me to think that tonight was… almost a reminder that I’m still me?”

“Was that ever in doubt.” Steve questioned softly.

“You’d be surprised.” Buffy replied. It wasn’t the first time that Buffy needed a good slaying to remind her, that she was still in some control of her life.

“You’re right the world is a little mad right now.” Buffy continued softly. Tilting her head slightly as she watched him with soft green eyes. “It just nice to know that some things are still constant. Like slaying and me…” 

She reached up to cup his cheek, brushing her thumb across his cheekbone. Buffy smile was as soft as her eyes, as she added. “And you.”

Her hand moved to the back of his head, before Buffy pulled him down towards her. She arched up to meet him, pressing her lips against his in a gentle kiss. They pulled back after a moment. 

Blue eyes met green, for a second before they both pressed forward with more force. Steve took control of the kiss. Pouring in a growing intensity, Buffy answered with just as much passion. His large hand reached around to hold her back, pressing her in close against his body.

Buffy’s hand on Steve’s head, threaded its fingers through short blond hair. While the other reached up to clutch at the muscles on his back. Feeling them bunch and clench under her grip, as Steve moved and shifted trying to bring her closer.

Steve’s lips left hers after a moment and Buffy’s let her head fall back. Almost overwhelmed by the sensations that ran through her. Steve took the opportunity to start pressing kisses to her jawline, as Buffy gasped lightly at the feeling.

She pulled back abruptly. 

“Buffy?” Steve questioned. There was a hoarseness to his voice that she’d never heard before. And Buffy couldn’t help but smile, at the thought of how much she was obviously affecting him. 

She took hold of his hand. Pulling him back with her and the through the door behind her.

Into her little room with its big bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Life happens, I guess. To those that thought I was going to abandon this story… don’t worry. I have basically this whole story and some notes (save for some scenes) handwritten across a couple of notebooks. It’s just a matter of typing it up and polishing it.
> 
> This chapter…because fighting demons and fighting a war amongst humans… are two very different things. 
> 
> …Please don’t expect a continuation of that last seen. I’ll tease lemons and allude to them, but I’ll never write one. 
> 
> You might have noticed I added quite a lot more details into this chapter. Like I said before I plan on going back and adding more to previous chapters. But right now, I’m focusing on just completing the story. This just saves me some work in the long run.
> 
> As if I would write a Captain America story with Buffy in it and leave out at least mention a of John Falsworth….


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Sunrise was still hours away. Buffy could tell without even looking at the clock. There was hardly any light coming in through the threadbare curtains. The only sound in the room was the faint breathing coming from beside her. She wasn’t sure what had woken her. Everything the room seemed so still and silent.

Fighting the temptation to lift her head just so that she could watch Steve sleep, she settled on tracing her fingers across his chest. Lightly caressing the soft skin, feeling the warmth radiate from him. The steady comforting beat of his heart. She shifted herself slightly, resting her ear against his chest. So, she could hear the strong steady beat herself. 

It was so different from the fleeting cold embrace she had experienced from Angel. Even Riley’s hadn’t felt this warm and comforting. 

She immediately shied away from thoughts of her ex-boyfriends and pushed them to the back of her mind, where they belonged. At least for now. 

But still the memories of the past brought her to another problem. It had been years since Buffy had done her nightly patrols of Sunnydale. Her slayer duties had become a bit more … adaptive, with her displacement. But she wasn’t that much out of practice…. She should have seen the vampire attack on the village party coming. She should have known vampire attacks were a risk. The war had enough of the world in shambles, it wasn’t surprising the vampires and demons would be taking advantage of it.

But with the attack brought up another issue.

Bucky had become a walking wall… only more brunet. He still smiled and joked with the other Howlies, but there was a shadow that sometimes entered his eyes. As if he was reliving something… or remembering…

Something had happened to him at Azzano. Something had affected him… physically as well as mentally. 

“We need to talk to him.” Buffy said to herself. The statement was softly spoken, but it still seemed to pierce the darkness of the room. 

“Talk to who?” Steve muttered, moving slightly. He’d obviously been close enough to awake to hear her. His arm curled tighter and pulled her in closer. Buffy took a moment to enjoy it, almost hating breaking the comfort with her worries. 

“Bucky.” She whispered, into the darkness. Almost not wanting to give voice to the thought that… something wasn’t right with Bucky. “We need to talk to him. Something happened to him at Azzano, they did something to him. He shouldn’t have to deal with whatever it is alone.”

Steve made a slightly amused sound, reaching to touch and twist a lock of her hair. “Talking about Bucky while in bed with me, Sweetheart? A fella could get issues.”

Buffy’s melancholy faded and she thumped in on his rock-hard abs.

“Oof.” He sounded, but she doubted he really felt it. “Buffy, I know we have to talk to him. Trust me, I’ve seen how different he’s been. But you don’t realise just how stubborn Buck can be.”

He went still for a moment before added with almost sad resignation, his earlier playful tone fading. “We can’t force him, he’ll just clam up.”

“Worse than he already has?” Buffy challenged, arching an unseen eyebrow.

“Doll, you ain’t seen nothing yet.”

Buffy sighed, resting her head back against Steve’s bare chest. For a moment just soaking in the warmth of him. His strong steady heartbeat thumped soothingly in her ear, almost lulling her back to sleep. 

“He can’t out stubborn me.” Buffy announced, her words slowed and mumbled by oncoming sleep.

“Oh Sweetheart…Of that I have no doubt.” Steve agreed, reaching up to run his fingers gently over the fine hairs at the base of her head. Sending little waves of tickling comfort down her neck. She squirmed, trying to bury herself deeper into his chest. He sighed, in an obvious relaxed contentment. 

Letting them both just relax and be, far away from the fighting. At least for the moment. 

Morning came almost too soon. Neither Buffy nor Steve required a lot of sleep, but both of them seem to loath leaving the bed. Buffy lent over Steve, both hands reaching up to frame his face. As she pulled him into a soft kiss. 

“We need to get up.” Steve managed to say between the continuing kiss. “We have troops coming in the reinforce this position.”

“Let someone else do it.” Buffy suggested, leaning back to give him a quick smirk.

“I wish.” Steve replied, before pulling her back in for one last firmer kiss.

After a moment Steve pulled himself free of the tangled sheets. Buffy watched as the faint light of sunrise, shone across the skin of his naked back. Soft light highlighting the solid muscles that flexed as he moved around the tiny room, as he sorted his way through their discarded clothing. 

It took him a moment to separate his uniform from hers. The only differences between the Captain America uniform and the American Dream one, was the size.

Buffy bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, as Steve held her smaller top up, trying to judge its size against himself. He quickly switched to the larger one. Apparently, she didn’t quite stop the sound from escaping. Because Steve cast a quick look in her direction. 

He arched an eyebrow at the sight of her just sitting there.

“Are you just gonna sit there and watch?” He asked, his serious tone undermined by the playful smile on his lips. “Or are you gonna get dressed to?” 

“Can’t I do both?” Buffy asked glibly.

“You’re not doing both ‘though.” Steve pointed out.

Buffy bit her lip to prevent herself from outright grinning at him and ruining the mock serious exchange. It was hard, given the growing feeling of joy and warmth that was building inside her. Until she was fighting the urge the tackle Steve back into the bed and never leave it.

She managed the fight the urge… just… and instead heaved her best put out sigh and climbed to her feet. Pouting up at him, as Buffy reached out to take the uniform Steve held out for her.

The cold morning air had managed to sneak into the old and probably not well sealed window. Pebbling Buffy skin and forcing her to move around quickly to get ready. It wasn’t long before she noticed Steve was standing there watching her.

“Are you going to get dressed?” Buffy echoed back at him. “Or just stand there and watch?

Steve’s answering look was equal parts smug and sultry. “I’m doing both too.”

#SC#

The wooden stairs thumped under her red combat boots, as Buffy made her way down the stairs. The villagers had put the Howlies into an empty house for the night. Buffy had told herself not the think about what had happened to the original owners. Save for the fact that they must have fled a while ago. At least that’s what she was telling herself. But Buffy knew enough about darkness to ever believe her own comforting thoughts.

At the end of a little corridor was a small kitchen. It was quaint and cute with all the modern comforts of the 1800s. Dum Dum was in there already talking to someone through the open backdoor. 

“’Orning.” Buffy said as she made her way across to the kitchen table. The word ‘morning’ was muffled and mumbled around the chin strap of her much contested, Phillips enforced helmet, she held between her teeth. Both her hands worked quickly behind her head to style her hair into a braid. 

Some saint or disguised Angelic figure placed a black coffee in a battered mug down in front of her.

“Thanks.” Buffy said, dropping the strap from her mouth and smiling up at the celestial Dum Dum Dugan. “My hero.”

Dum Dum’s moustache smiled at her.

She took a large fortifying gulp of coffee, before turning around to scan the tiny room. Morita was standing in the doorway, talking to Dum Dum. 

“Where are the others?” Buffy asked after a moment. She knew Steve had gone to check on the sentries and to probably walk the perimeter. The others had all but disappeared last night.

“Jones’ and Barnes were on sentry this morning.” Morita answered, from the doorway. “The others tagged teamed it through the night.”

Buffy nodded and went about quickly drinking down the rest of her coffee, so she could join the others outside.

“You were a little…” Dum Dum voice suddenly cut off and Buffy turned towards him. Watching as he frowned slightly under his ever-present bowler hat, before apparently settling on what to say. “occupied last night to notice huh?”

Buffy froze, her coffee mug halfway to her lips. Was she about to get the disapproving ‘What were you thinking…You should know better’ speech, the one Giles and Xander had been so fond of? 

“What are you getting at Dum Dum?” Her voice came out flatter and icier than she intended. But she wasn’t about to fight with Dum Dum about her right to be with the best thing, in this new life she’d carved out for herself. 

“Hey, no judgement here.” Dum Dum held his hands up in surrender. Buffy blinked at him in confusion. “You and Cap are together. We all knew that.”

“So….” Buffy’s questioned trailing off, as she wondered… If he knew all this, why was he mentioning anything.

“Some others might have… opinions.” Dum Dum shuffled uneasily, before looking back towards Marita. The other man flicking his hand, in a get-on-with-it gesture. Letting Buffy know that this was more than just Dum Dum’s thoughts on the matter. 

“Look Dream…” Said Dum Dum finally, his shoulders strengthening as did his voice. “you’re an unmarried woman on the battlefield with a bunch of rowdy army men… people are gonna talk.”

“People can kiss my…” Buffy cut herself off and rolled her eyes, thumping her mug back down on the table harder than necessary. She fought to pull on her armour, built from years of shrugging off gossip and harsh words she endured since becoming a Slayer. “Let them talk. I don’t care.”

It couldn’t have been much worse than high school, right? 

“I know you don’t.” Dum Dum agreed in a way, that made Buffy think he didn’t agree at all. “But we do… because we’re worried about you. You saved our lives with Cap, you’re out here fighting with us… You’re our Dream.” 

The name which she had endured somewhat grudgingly until that moment, suddenly took on a new meaning for her. No longer a silly pet name she’d been saddle with, but an expressive endearment. 

Suddenly Buffy was hit with a realisation that this wasn’t a reprimand or a talk about bad judgement and how she should have known better. It was spoken from concern.

Concern for her. 

The tension she hadn’t even realised was there, finally relaxed in Buffy shoulders. She exhaled a deep breath as it eased away. Her gaze flicked from Marita to Dum Dum, before giving them a smile. “Look, I appreciate the concern. But I can handle a few negative things said about me. But, thanks guys… for caring.”

“Always.” Came the dual answer.

#SC#

There was a surprising large number of villagers up and about when Buffy made her way down the cobbled path. Not that it was surprising that they were up and about, only that they all seemed relatively unshaken from the vampire attack the night before. 

It made Buffy wonder if the wilful ignorance of her hometown to the supernatural, that she and her friends had dubbed the ‘Sunnydale Syndrome.” Had been less of a Sunnydale thing and more of a mankind one.

Or it could have been that these townsfolk had been through so much that nothing was phasing them. Imprisoned by an evil cult to make glowy blue death rays… attacked by a group of vampires. … Nothing to see here, let’s move along.

When Buffy finally found Steve, she found herself pausing on the pathway. So caught up with the sight, all Buffy could do in the moment was just stare, In the morning sun, his red, blue and white outfit seemed brighter. 

The other Howling Commandoes had gathered around him, listening as he gave his orders. Steve had always had come across as larger than life, now he had the physical body to back it up. He seemed to tower over the men surrounding him.

He was completely in his element, doing what he was always meant to do. 

“Hey, there you are.” Steve called as he spotted her. He waved the others off, making his way towards her. 

“Didn’t want to leave the warm house?” Bucky’s voice remarked from behind her and Buffy whirled towards him with wide eyes. “Spare some sympathies for some of us, that had to spend the night outside in a sniper’s nest.” 

Buffy continued staring at him wide eyed.

For all her belief that they needed to speak to him. Suddenly being faced with him, seemed too soon.

The problem being…she hadn’t really thought of what to say. Despite her attempt at practicing in front of the mirror that morning, after Steve had left. Buffy hadn’t gotten that far beyond. ‘Bucky, we need to talk…’ and she wasn’t even happy with that opening.

“You alright?” Bucky asked, tilting his head at her. 

“Bucky, we need to talk.” Buffy cringed as the words left her mouth, watching as Bucky’s eyebrows jumped in surprise.

Mentally cursing herself, she cast a pleading look towards Steve. Only to find the man looking at her with a similar look of surprise.

Buffy’s shoulders dropped and she fought the urge the let her whole-body sink to the ground. 

“Okay…Not the best start…” Buffy admitted. “Didn’t mean to make a thing out of this.”

“This being…?” Bucky questioned, before eyeing Steve. Who seemed to eye him right back in return.

“Straight to the point….” Buffy said mostly to herself, before diving straight in. “I’ve been fighting vampires since I was fifteen and, in that time, yeah I’ve seen regular people fight them. But I’ve never seen one, punch a vampire over, especially on their first encounter!”

There was twin silence and incredulous looks from the two men, before finally Steve asked in a stunned voice. “You were fifteen?”

“Not the point right now Steve!” Buffy deflected quickly, before adding softly. “...But yes.”

“Look Doll. I’m not sure what you’re getting at.” Bucky’s confusion seemed real enough.

“Bucky.” Steve said, and Buffy almost cheered in relief. Happy that Steve was taking point on this… and dropping the questions of her past. “We know something happened to you at Azzano.”

“It’s fine.” Bucky denied. “Nothing happened. Both of you got us all out.”

“Bucky it’s okay.” Buffy said at the same time as Steve’s. “We’re just worried about you.”

It was almost as if a physical shut down came over Bucky. His face usually so quick to offer a smirk or smile, might as well have been carved from stone. His blue eyes looked like twin shards of ice.

“Hey...” Buffy said softly, as if talking to a spooked animal. “If something did happen to you at Azzano, that may have… changed you. We’re probably the only two people here that’s going to understand what you’re going through.”

Bucky looked away, glaring off into the distance. Steve and Buffy shared a dismayed look. Both believing that Bucky was closing off on them. Which was why they both almost jumped in surprise when he started talking.

“They took people from the cells one by one.” Bucky’s voice was so quiet had they been anyone else they probably would have missed it. Bucky turned back to them, his face pale but his expression open. He almost looked surprised that he had spoken.

He gave a grimace and sighed, then like a flood gate had opened, the words started tumbling out of him. “People would go… and we’d never see them again. One day, it was my turn.”  
“Bucky….” Buffy didn’t know who said his name in such stunned horror, her or Steve. It might have been both.

“They took me to this little Hydra scientist…. Zola!” Bucky continued as if they hadn’t spoken, his face blank but his eyes blazed as he all but spat out the name. “He did something to me. Injected me with something that made my blood burn. Thought I was going to die.”

“Noticed a few things had changed after that. The cold didn’t affect me like it had before. I wasn’t as tired. I was faster, stronger… I wasn’t me.” Buffy watched Bucky’s face as he explained everything that had happened to him. He seemed almost… relieved to be finally able to say it.

Had he been worried about how they would have reacted? Buffy wondered. 

“Oh Bucky.” Buffy said softly, ducking her head to try and meet his eyes, as he stared down at the ground. “You’re still you… just stronger.”

There was a moment of silence before Steve sighed and stated. “Sounds like Zola figured out Erskine’s formula. Or at least part of it.”

“Sometimes it was easy to ignore.” Bucky admitted, as he gave a careless shrug. Trying to act as he wasn’t obviously shaken by what had happened to him. “Pretend it hadn’t happened, that I’m not a freak or some kind monster.”

“Buck!” Steve’s rebuke almost came out as a yell. Before he continued with a softer voice. “You’re not a monster. What they put in you, is similar to what was put in me. Am I a monster?”

“No!” Bucky turned wide in disbelief at the thought of Steve being a monster. “But…”

“If I’m not one, neither are you.” Steve’s voice left no room for argument. Bucky’s shoulders suddenly relaxed, as all his tension seemed to leave him.

Silence came between them, as the three of them stood there simply scanning the fields around the village.

Before as one, both men turned to look at Buffy and asked. “…Fifteen?”

#SC#

It was almost midmorning when the reinforcements arrived.

They rumbled into the village in an almost endless procession of army jeeps and trucks. 

Gabe came running towards them with almost breathless excitement.

“Guys, you’ll never believe this.” Gabe informed them with a grin. “It’s the 107th.”

The gathered Howlies exchanged surprised looks. Not unexpectedly amazed about this. Especially after Azzano, where a large chunk of the unit had been held prisoner, and while Steve and Buffy had rescued quite a few of them. None of them had been sure where they had been deployed too. 

“Not only that.” Gabe’s grinned turned positively giddy. “There’s a camera crew with them.”

That brought a mixed reaction from the group, from slight apprehension to thinly veiled excitement. All of them however set about fixing their hair and clothing.

Buffy however reached up to make sure her helmet was still sitting firm and straight…then she fixed her hair.

With the vehicles came large groups of green clad soldiers. They approached the village, before branching off and taking up positions. Although none of them approached the Howling Commandoes more than one felt no compunction about simply staring at them.

Steve led the way, Gabe and Bucky following closely. Buffy trailed a bit behind, as they all walked towards the approaching Jeep carrying the new commanding officer.

Buffy wondered about the Colonel that had replaced Phillips. Was he the same kind of man? Buffy recoiled from her own thoughts. She wasn’t sure if she could deal with two Phillips’.  
Buffy was too busy scanning the new Colonel, too preoccupied to notice Steve giving the man a textbook salute. Gabe and Bucky each giving one or their own. 

Buffy placed the new Colonel in his late forty’s early fifties, his salt and pepper hair was mostly salt at this stage. His face lined with wear from years and probably stress…and then she seemed to realise he was staring at her. Buffy blinked at him in confusion before the moment of dismayed realisation hit her and she quickly gave the Colonel her own awkward but passable salute.

Phillips was probably somewhere out there laughing at me, Buffy thought.

“Lieutenant.” The Colonel greeted. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Oh?” She inquired brightly, before noticing the reaction of the men around her and added swiftly. “Sir.”

“Colonel Potter.” The man introduced himself almost cheerfully, turning his attention back to Steve. “Colonel Phillips debriefed me on your band of merry Commandoes. Taking the fight to Hydra and all that… Never was one for the cloak and dagger myself. I was in the mounted infantry during the last war. We rode horses straight into battle.” 

Buffy bit the inside of her lip, as she fought the urge to smile. Not so like Phillips then, she realised.

Buffy stepped back, trying not to draw any attention to herself. She was ready to take the win, of the not-Phillips like Colonel. But that didn’t mean she was going to tempt fate. Instead she decided she was going to avoid his line of sight. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Steve gesture for her to come and stand by him. Buffy wilted. Potter might have come across as the most cheerful person on the battleground. But with her luck, even the most cheerful person could be a secret Freddy Kruger…literally.

Potter gestured to one his aids and the young soldier begun unrolling a map across the Jeep’s bonnet. The Colonel spent the whole time talking about something his wife Mildred had told him…Buffy wasn’t sure what, she had stopped listening at that point.

“We are here.” Potter stated, pointing to a teeny tiny mark to match the teeny tiny village they were in. He moved his finger across the paper, tracing down and around to an unmarked section of the map. “Reports place that the Hydra base was around here.”

“That’s right.” Steve agreed. “It’s a few klicks south of here.”

“I sent patrols into here and here.” Potter continued, pointing to other places on the map. “That just means if we are going to secure this area, we need to scout out this woodland area here.”

The two of them conferred over the map. Pointing at one place or another. At one point Steve pulled out a silver compass. That Buffy knew, had once been his father’s. 

At this point the camera crew had focused on the little briefing scene. Moving in and around to get close ups of people’s faces. Buffy gave them a wary side eye as the lens scanned over her.

Stepping closer to the Jeep, so that they couldn’t get all up in her face. Doing so gave her a clearer view of the maps and Steve’s compass. Buffy was surprised to see the little photo tucked into the lid of the compass. Her photo, the one taken for her file, complete with the olive-green army uniform. Slowly she looked from the photo to Steve.

He didn’t seem to notice though, as he turned his attention back to Colonel Potter.

“The Howling Commandoes will be happy to help.” Steve offered steadfastly.

Potter gave him a beaming smile in return and a sharp nod. “Good.”

The camera started doing a circling pan around them. Causing Buffy to stiffen when it stopped behind her. A creepy shiver ran down the back of her neck, it was like the feeling of being watched times a thousand. 

It was better than what Steve was doing, as he stared down the camera with a frosty look. Before reaching out to grab his compass. He snapped the lid shut and tucked it away into one of his many belt pockets. He quickly glanced in her direction. 

Buffy almost wished she hadn’t been wearing the mask, because the inquiring eyebrow arch she gave him was completely wasted. 

He didn’t say anything, nor did he look particularly embarrassed about being caught. His clear blue eye met hers. A feeling of warmth flooded her, spreading through her limbs to settle right in her chest. Buffy’s lips twitched with an urge to grin at him. Beyond flattered and pleased at the knowledge that he carried her picture around with him. 

Even if it was her military file photo.

His lips twitched in return. Before he turned to Gabe. “You can catch up with friends if you want. But meet me back here shortly.”

“Got it Cap.” Gabe agreed, with a quick salute. Steve nodded and turned on his heel, before marching off through the gathered crowd of soldiers. No doubt off to find the other Howling Commandoes. Buffy watched him go for a moment, almost ready to follow him. When she spotted that the camera crew had trailed off after Steve, apparently deciding a Captain America doing something, was more interesting than the rest of them just standing around.

Not the Buffy could blame them, she was in complete agreement. She could stand there and just watch Steve for ages. But not only because of that… it also took the camera off her for a moment. Buffy watched the news crew move across the camp with an almost dark look. 

A stark contrast to her apprehension was Gabe Jones almost happy bouncing. 

“I’m gonna be on film.” He told her with a grin. “You think they’ll show this on the newsreels? My Mama might see this.”

“Oh, this is not gonna end well.” Buffy lamented. She could already hear Phillips’ rant about her keeping a low profile. She heaved a sigh and announced probably louder than she intended, unable to stop the sudden rush of words. “You know what. I’m not gonna worry about this. This is me being worry free. Phillips can deal with the fallout, that and…and probably drag me into that little grey room again… lecturing me…. glaring at me disapprovingly.” 

“What?” A chuckling Gabe shook his head at her. “Seriously Dream, it’ll be fine. They’ll take a few shots and go on their way… what’s the worst that could happen, huh?”

“Stop!” Buffy ordered, staring at him in wide eyed fright. Unable to believe that those dreaded words had been said… in her presence. It was almost daring the universe to do something. Buffy stared at him in horror, before breathing out a disbelieving “How can you say that?! You’ll jinx us all!”

“You’re overreacting.” Gabe grinned at her, obviously too amused to see the seriousness of the situation. “How bad can it be?"

“Oh my God! Stop talking!”

#SC#

It was funny for Buffy watching the Commandoes integrate back into the unit they had originally been a part of. 

Gabe had ditched her with a fond head shake and a muttered ‘Goodluck’, before going off in search of some familiar faces. Buffy watched him go for a moment. Still waiting for the asteroid to fall from the sky and hit her. A rampaging demon to suddenly appear. Or a portal to hell to open under her feet. 

It soon became apparent that the universe was holding back its answer to the jinx challenge. But it would come, Buffy was sure of it. As sure as she was, that she would be the first to say ‘I told you so’ to Gabe Jones. 

There weren’t any familiar faces for her. Even if a few of them seemed extremely interested in her. Given that they started talking about her as she walked passed them. 

“Is that the benefit of joining the Howling Commandoes?” One Private asked the other. Not really caring about his volume and the fact that not only she but everyone around him could hear.

“What? A pretty little Dame that travels around with them?” Replied the other. Loud suggestive laughter echoed between the pair.

“Should have tried to join up myself.” Said the first man.

“You don’t want this one fellas.” A third man commented, and Buffy turned slightly in recognition. He stepped into Buffy’s path, preventing her from following her original plan and just keep walking. “She’s a bit of a freak.”

Scratch that, there were some familiar faces, just not ones she’d called ‘friends.’ 

“Hodge.” Buffy greeted simply, giving an already weary sigh. “I see you’re still embracing every sexist jerk cliché there is.”  
“You know her Hodge?” One of the soldiers asked. 

“Sadly.” Hodge scoffed.

“Oh, you’ve got some minions now?” Buffy asked, injecting a light false brightness into her words. If he wasn’t going to let her keep walking, she might as well tell him what she really thought. “Whatcha do? Take out an ad in the newspaper? ‘Looking for likeminded misogynistic jerks. Must enjoy tormenting innocent woman. Intelligent people need not apply.’”

Whether or not Hodge listened to, or even understood Buffy’s taunt was unknown. But clearly one word stood out to him.

“Innocent?” He echoed, with a derisive snort. “You’re no innocent. Bet you sleep with Roger’s to get a position on his team. You probably slept with Phillips, to get your rank.”

The noise that escaped Buffy in answer was a mix between, a strangled scream, a barely suppressed gagging and the sound of a dying animal.

More than one person heard the cry, as people around then turned to look. Buffy felt her cheeks flush red for more than one reason.

“Phillips?” She managed a horrified whisper. “Oh God. Bleach… I need brain bleach. Seriously?! What the hell is wrong with you?! To suggest that?! To even think that?!”

She gave a violent full body shudder. As if to shake the very thought off herself. 

Buffy looked from Hodge to minion one then over to minion two, before back to the man himself. Settling herself into a deep ‘I am not amused’ glare. The minions must have picked something up from her glare because, they sent a look to each other, before turning back to her… each looking extremely uncomfortable.

Or maybe they were realising that Hodge was a douche, Buffy thought.

“Hodge, as much as I’m enjoying this witty and frankly horrifying exchange.” Buffy said, starting off a sweetly as she could before dropping her tone into a freezing temperature. “Go crawl back under whatever rock you came from, before I show you exactly how I got my position.”

“Propositioning me now, are you.” Hodge sneered. Buffy’s eyes narrowed at him, as she wondered how the people around her would react if she were to just give in and throw Hodge across the camp.

“Problem here fella’s?” Dum Dum’s voice asked. Buffy turned to watch the man approach slowly, his eyes scanning the men almost surrounding Buffy. “You ‘right there Dream?”

“Fine.” Buffy muttered, crossing her arms with a huff. “Just reminding these guys about minding their manners. That’s all.”

“Fair enough.” Dum Dum replied nodding in agreement. He tilted his hat back slightly so he could clearly glare at each man. “Shouldn’t have to remind them ‘though. They are after all talking to a lady… Not to mention a Lieutenant.” 

Hodge’s minions exchanged a quick look, as if these facts hadn’t really occurred to them. Hodge however simply scoffed at them, before giving Buffy a mocking salute.

“Lieutenant.” Hodge said, before turning on his heel and marching off. His minions trailing after him.

“Hodge!” Dum Dum called out. “I hope you understand, I’ll have to report this.”

Hodge shot them a venomous glare and kept walking.

“Ass.” Buffy muttered, before giving a quick pre-empted stop to the ‘I told you so,’ that was obviously building on Dum Dum’s lips. “Shut up.”

Dum Dum’s laugh was short and soft, as he shook his head at her. Before looking off after Hodge.

“Hey Dream….” Dum Dum asked, he waited until Buffy made an acknowledging sound, before saying simply. “I told you so.”

“Couldn’t resist could you.” Buffy replied, a sardonic smirk on her lips. “And I stand by my statement… They really can kiss my ass.”

#SC# 

The woodland was full of toweringly tall trees and dense underbrush. A thick icy mist hung close to the ground, making it hard to see the person next you. Let alone most of the surrounding area. The teams moved slowly, not wanting to rush into what could be a trap or an ambush.

Steve’s red, white and blue massive form could be faintly made out in the distance. It stood to reason if Buffy could clearly see him, he could see her. Buffy wondered if that was the reason behind the outfit design. Patriotic, inspiring… eye catching.

Buffy twisted her head slightly to glance behind her, spotting the second line of troops that had been set up to guard their back. So, enemies didn’t sneak around at shoot them in the back, a plan Buffy whole heartily agreed with.

It was getting darker and colder as they walked. The ground covered in a fine dusting of snow and ice. When Buffy gestured for her team to stop, she scanned the darkening woods. Her instincts yelling at her. She gestured quickly at the men behind her, when barely a split-second later gunfire and shouts rang out along the line of soldiers signalling enemy contact.

Buffy ducked behind a tree and waited until the first enemy soldier walked passed her. Her adamantine blade sliced clean through the barrel of his rifle, before she twisted in a kick that slammed him face first into the tree she’d just been hiding behind.

Already moving before his body hit the ground. Buffy closed the distance between herself and her next target as quickly as she could. A regular uniform Nazi soldier was aiming his weapon at a fallen Allied soldier.

Bone crunched under her foot as she kicked his legs out from under him. German curses and yelling, was quickly cut off as Buffy kicked him away, sending him rolling a few yards.  
Stunned green eyes met hers for a moment, as the private she’d just saved, pushed his helmet back so that he could stare at her better. Buffy blinked in surprise, at the sight of one of Hodge’s minion speechless.

“Th… thanks.” He stuttered. 

“Get up!” Buffy ordered, gesturing to him probably more harshly then she should have. But now was not the time to be laying around… and the man had been a jerk to her.

He scrambled to his feet and turned to her, only for his eyes to widen again. This time in horror instead of surprise. “Lieutenant!” 

#SC#

Their enemy was Nazi soldiers, instead of Hydra troops. Which was fine by Steve. Both were groups that needed to be stopped.

Steve raised his shield to block the sudden onslaught of bullets that were fired in his direction. All the while, closing the distance between him and the Nazi that was shooting at him. Steve shoved him hard with his shield, sending the Nazi flying backward into a tree.

Two more enemy soldiers dropped nearby, one right after the other. Matching bullet hole blooming almost dead centre. Steve chanced a glance backward, spotting Bucky lower his rifle as he turned to find another target. Another target for Bucky’s increasingly deadly shooting.

Steve and his team’s area had mostly been cleared, so he turned to send a quick look Buffy’s way. Knowing that she could handle herself was one thing. But he needed to see for himself she was alright.

What he saw stopped his heart for a second. Somehow the enemy had gotten in and around to flank her. A large number of Nazi soldiers moving in to surround her.  
“Buffy!” He called through suddenly breathless lungs.

“Follow me!” Steve called to his group, before taking off running in Buffy’s direction. The icy ground might have slowed the others down but not him. Head down, shield up he ploughed across the battlefield. Focused entirely on reaching her.

Steve saw the moment Buffy realised she’d been surrounded. Watched her shove the Private to the ground and turned to face the enemy. He pushed for more speed and begged to make it in time. As the blood in his veins seemed to pump colder than the air around him.

Buffy was fast and strong. With skills that even he, couldn’t completely explain. But he didn’t think she could outrun multiple people… with machine guns. 

He wasn’t about the let her face it alone. 

Even if… he wasn’t going to make it in time. 

“Buffy!” He called again, pulling his shield off his arm and throwing it. The red and white disc shot across the distance in a spinning blur, slamming into the back of one of the Nazi’s surrounding Buffy. Before bouncing off him and… Buffy jumped up, grabbing the shield out of mid-air. As she landed tucked herself behind it as the Nazi’s around her opened fire.

It didn’t stop her though. Covered with the shield Buffy closed the distance between her and the enemy. Kicking one Nazi soldier away with enough force that he flew backward into a tree, before spinning around to back hand another man with Steve’s shield. He flipped head over heels before landing hard on the ground.

Buffy turned to face the others, Steve’s shield and one of her weapons ready. Steve was surprised no one turned to run from sheer intimidation alone. She looked like an ancient warrior, a shield in one hand a blade in the other. 

Her stillness lasted only a moment, before Buffy shot forward with almost an explosion of movement. Tearing into the surrounding Nazi’s as if they were cardboard cut-outs.

Steve had taken her lessons to heart. He’d picked up the skills of fighting, better and quicker than most people. Buffy herself had said so. But still he felt like a brawler next to her.  
By the time Steve had made it to her side, there was no one left to fight. Save for one groaning man that was trying to get up. Steve kicked him as he moved passed.

A little harder than probably necessary. 

“Thanks.” Buffy said calmly with a smile, handing him back his shield. As if she hadn’t almost been riddled with bullets.

Steve reached out to touch her blond hair where it came out from under her mask, before running a finger down her jaw. Needing a moment… just a moment to tell himself that she really was fine.

“Are you alright?” Steve asked, scanning her for any obvious injuries.

“Fine.” Buffy replied, giving a quick nod. But her mask did little to hide her confused look as she glanced around. “Wondering where the other Nazi’s came from ‘though.”

“Me too.” Steve agreed, sending an accessing look to where the rear defence line should have been.

“Lieutenant.” A voice gasped out as a young private ran towards them. His eyes wide and skin pale, underneath the splattered mud and dirt. “I’m so sorry. We were meant to be guarding your flank… But Hodge pulled us back, saying we over run. It all happened so quickly.”

“Hodge?!” Steve demanded, scanning the surrounding faces for the bully he remembered from Camp Lehigh.

The man himself stepped forward, his face completely blank of any expression.

“Sorry Captain…and Lieutenant.” Hodge said easily. A little too easily considering what had almost happened. “We got overrun.”

Steve’s jaw clenched, looking down at Buffy. Her attention was fixed on Hodge, her eyes narrowed. After a moment, her green eyes flicked over to meet his. She shook her head with a sigh.

Maybe Hodge had been telling the truth and they had been over run. It was easier to believe then someone of their own side deliberately putting Buffy in danger.

“I’ll still have to report this to Colonel Potter… and Phillips.” Steve told him. Just as he turned to move away. Steve caught Hodge’s expression crack for a split second. The Private’s nostrils flared, and something burned like hate in his eyes.

A bad feeling settled in Steve’s stomach, resting there like a heavy stone. And he promised himself that he would be keeping an eye on Hodge. 

#SC#

“Are you sure you’re alright.” Steve asked, when they made it back to the village. The field surrounding the buildings, had been converted into a massive green tent city.

Buffy just nodded as she turned to Steve. She really was fine, but there was something that had been bugging her for a while now. 

Curiosity got the better of her and without a word she reached for one of the pouches of his belt. Steve let her, watching her with an almost questioning expression. Buffy pulled free his compass and flicked open the lid. She stared at her little black and white image.

Finally, she looked up from the picture to meet Steve’s gaze. His blank face had cracked finally with a hopeful smile.

“You couldn’t have picked a better picture?” Buffy asked finally, with a playful huff.

Steve’s smile widened, before he replied truthfully. “I like this photograph of you.”

“Oh yeah.” Buffy replied, returning his smile. “Nothing says beauty like a personnel photo. Especially in that uniform.” 

“I think you look beautiful in the uniform.” Steve told her, reaching out to touch a strain of blond hair, that had come free of her braid. “I think you look beautiful all the time.”

A passing Dum Dum made a throat clearing sound and when she glanced to him. He nodded with his head towards the gathered soldiers. Buffy followed his gesture, spotting more than one soldier giving her slightly awe filled looks. 

Apparently more than one-person had seen her fight.

“Well that’s something.” Buffy remarked, turning a decidedly smug grin at Steve.

#SC#

It was a few weeks later that they got recalled back to England. Ready to debrief and redeploy.

It was night-time when the troop transport finally landed in London.

The military base however was still bustling with activity. Large floodlights lit the grounds around them, making the wet concrete gleam. Buffy and the others made their way across the runway, towards the expected transport back to headquarters.

What they hadn’t been expecting was Howard Stark waiting for them. 

“Howard?” Steve said part greeting part question. 

“Steve.” Howard replied, smirking at him slightly as if he knew something they didn’t. Which was a common occurrence, so no one really gave him much notice. That was until he stepped forward towards Buffy. “Hey Dollface. I wanted to be the one to tell you… That footage of you on the Newsreels got a lot of people talking.”

“What did Phillips have to say?” Buffy asked with a gloomy tone. Casting some serious side eye at Gabe. She still hadn’t forgot his potential jinx.

“Not Phillips.” Howard corrected shaking his head, his enjoyment of the situation practically beaming off him. “I got something for you.”

“Oh?” Buffy replied, arching a wary eyebrow at him.

“Ahuh.” Howards smug smirk grow, as he reached into his coat and pulled out something. “Fresh off the stands.”

Confused Buffy took it from him. Realising as she unfolded it, that it was a comic book. A Captain America comic book, given Steve’s comic book self, drawn on the cover. But he wasn’t on it alone…

Standing beside Steve’s comic counterpart was a woman. A woman with long blond hair, wearing a skin-tight red, white and blue outfit over …generous curves. Buffy stared at it for a moment, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. She realised belatedly that it was meant to be her. That it was her… or rather the comic book version of her. If that wasn’t enough to confirm her horror, the title that blazed across the front was.

‘Captain America and The American Dream’.

Buffy rolled up the comic and used it to thump a laughing Gabe on his jinx inducing head. 

“See I told you, you’d jinxed me!” Buffy pointed the comic book weapon at the laughing and smiling men around her. “This is all your fault. You hear me! I’m blaming you all!”

TBC

P.S To say sorry for the wait, here’s a small something. A completely AU little oneshot… Not to be taken seriously… and not to be thought to deeply into.

#AU# During the Battle of Wakanda 

“I told you…” Thor all but snarled into his enemy’s face, reaching out to grab hold of the massive alien’s head. Forcing the rolling titan’s eyes to meet his. He pressed down hard on his weapon. The dark angry part of him relished the sound Stormbreaker made as it dug deeper into Thanos’ chest, bringing the massive alien to his knees. “You die for that.”

The yell of pain was almost music to Thor’s ears. 

“Y…ou… shoulda…” Thanos’ eyes rolled back into his head in shock, but still he fought to get the almost mumbled words out. He seemed to muster his strength finally, as he stared up at Thor with growing intensity. Thanos growled right back at the Asgardian King. “You should have gone for the…..Ack!”

Thor was momentarily blinded by a sudden spray of hot viscous fluid. He stumbled backwards, overbalance by the sudden loss of weight he’d been holding onto. 

When he finally cleared his vision of the unexpected shower, his mismatched eyes widened at the sight of the massive titan’s body swaying slightly in front of him before slumping over.

He looked almost bewilderedly at the enormous severed head still clutched in his hand. He dropped it quickly, watching it bounce and roll a little before settling next to the rest of its body. 

Confused and a little dazed Thor turned to the figure standing behind what was left of the great Titan. A small figure dressed in simple jeans and a sparkling top. An outfit that he knew from the Lady Jane and the Lady Darcy was more suited to a night out dancing, then on the battlefield. 

The blond woman-child stood before him, nonchalantly resting the strange red axe she wielded on her shoulder. Ignorant or uncaring of the wickedly sharp edge, that dripped with the titan’s purple blood. 

“Basic Slaying 101.” Buffy Summers told him with a serious look. “Always go for the head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry that it has taken me so long to update. It has been a strange time for me, (For everyone really) my job (Essential I guess…) remained active during lockdown. I did end up having some time off, however. Due to a reduce in workload. But believe it or not, my computer died. I had a minor freak out… ok a major freak out, when I realised the parts had to be ordered in. It did take a while for them to arrive… I feel so sorry for the postal services, they look so frazzled. Now, what did I do in my home isolation without a computer?... I took up knitting…. That is not a joke. Plus, I made a quilt. So, I was kinda productive.
> 
> Now my computer is up and running… and I’m back to work. With a massive backlog we have to get through. Already understaffed because a woman went on maternity leave… Only to have one of our junior/ Trainees quit under the stress of everything.
> 
> So… that’s what happened to me. Hopefully, you’ll hear from me soon. Until then take care and stay safe.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
Finding true slayer feats is actually harder than I thought. It seems Buffy is only capable of doing whatever the plot needed her to do. Breaks ropes easy one episode, can’t the next. Takes a punch from a superpowered monster, goes done after one hit from a normal person’s swing.  
So, I am taking her abilities from their highest setting. I heard that Slayer abilities are more defined and more powerful in the comics, but I’ve never read them. Call it Ultimate Buffy I guess.  
You might disagree, but for the sake of this story she is mostly on pair with a Super soldier. But based mostly on what Slayers were created for, she might be stronger and more resistant, also have better ‘senses’ (The ones that come from being a hunter). Steve has greater healing (Buffy can scar and can get drunk and has gotten sick. ‘though her Mother did comment that she never got sick, and drugs don’t really work on her).  
Saying that one is better at something then the other doesn’t mean the other isn’t powerful in that feat as well. Plus, the distance between to two won’t be that great, not like say between a regular human and say Thor. More like the difference between say a person and the friend they get to open a stubborn jar.  
Basically, Slayers are the supernatural Super Soldiers, expect without the muscles and …y’know …the height. Also were Steve has an Eidetic Memory, higher brain function etc…. Buffy has more preternatural senses.  
Ignoring sloppy and low budget 90’s choreographing and going back to the bases of Slayer mythos, she has the entire history of slayer fighting skill, plus an instinctual knowledge of how to use every weapon. She definitely has the more fighting skill.


End file.
